Bruised Hearts
by trecebo
Summary: Long finished sequel to Coming Home and Crosshairs. What happens when love becomes slightly obsessive? Story is completely written, and completely posted.
1. Chapters 1 thru 3

**Bruised Hearts** is the sequel to **Coming Home** (featuring Hector and I'Lee) and **Crosshairs** (featuring Jack Hudson). You need to be familiar with the previous stories in order to follow this without a scorecard.

What happens when love begins to blind you to changes? What happens when you become a wee bit obsessed?

The Joes belong to Hasbro and Devil's Due, STFBEye belongs to Paxson/Pebblehut. Original characters are mine. Thanks to my pal and redpen beta Aubrey'smom. ASL is signified by ALL CAPS and any glossing errors are mine. James' signed English is pretty awkward and my decision. It is signified by single quotes. Thoughts are usually in italics. All mistakes at this point are mine, unless this uploader has pulled a Hoover.

Due to some chapter brevity, there are from four to seven chapters per post. This saves you from deathly short reads, and me from posting 53 times.

Rating is K+ due to some use of language due to circumstances. Nothing my 12 can't read.

* * *

**Bruised Hearts

* * *

**

**Prologue-Bullpen (Tuesday morning)**

"Did you guys hear about what happened last night?" Lucy was at the coffeepot talking to Tara and Sue.

"Something important?"

"Well, yeah. Bobby walked out on his date with Cheryl from accounting. The whole office is talking about it."

Tara shook her head. "That doesn't sound like Bobby."

Sue raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, but it is." The rotor was smug. "I helped set up the date, and Cheryl called last night, upset at Koala Boy's behavior."

The two continued talking as Sue eased away. She wasn't partial to gossip, especially when it concerned one of the team. It was a stressful job without everyone trying to eavesdrop on personal relationships. At her computer, she called up her chat box and sent a message.

**SThomas: Lunch? I'll buy.**

**RManning: Kk.**

Bobby looked up to see Myles headed toward the donuts and dashed over in an attempt to grab the last one.

"Ah, ah, ah. I arrived here first. The last of the Krispy Kreme crullers is mine, Manning."

The Aussie grinned as he snaked a long arm out. "Come on, mate, you wouldn't deny a starving man…"

"I would and I am." The blond man took a huge bite out of his donut just as D and Jack entered the Bullpen. And Hudson dropped his bombshell.

* * *

**One-Manning Residence (Tuesday evening)**

Bobby Manning was tired and frustrated. A month ago, Darcy had walked out of his life, leaving him reeling. _I thought maybe she was the one. I thought maybe we could have that strong love that I've seen. I want that kind of love. I need it._ A month of self-doubt had nearly eaten him alive.

_If I didn't have my friends…I…_ He had relied on his friends for help and support.

* * *

_**During the previous month…**_

_Tara had bought him a stapler and his own family of fuzzy pens. _

"_What's this?" He held up a purple object. " My desk has been taken over by furry aliens?" _

"_Well, you are always taking my stapler so I got you your own. And my pens needed some new friends to chat with." _

_She had also subscribed him to Joke-of-the-Day on a lark. The results had been mixed._

_0000_

_Myles had simply kept quiet about all things feminine. He would only offer to go out to eat once a week, talking about those things that were a distraction from the issue. _

"_Why do you insist on dragging me to these bloody places?" _

"_Because, Manning, if it is the last thing I do, you WILL have a real painting on the wall that isn't velvet or Elvis."_

_The snark and banter were still there during office hours and he appreciated the Bostonian's friendship on a new level._

_0000_

_Jack would come over once or twice a week and they would just watch whatever game was on while tossing back a few cold ones. _

"_Your turn tonight?" _

"_Yep. Pizza and LeBatt?" _

"_Right-o." _

_Neither talked about women or work, just chilling out. The quiet had been a lifesaver._

_0000_

_Sue offered a listening ear. Well, she couldn't actually hear, and that was probably a good thing. Sometimes, his tone of voice was horrid, and he felt ashamed that he'd even used it in her presence. _

"_All I wanted was to love her, but she just turned her back on me. Why?"_

"_Remember when I said that 'sometimes you can be there, but sometimes you can only be'?" He nodded, slowly. "Just be Bobby for now. Love will come in its own time, and sometimes in the most unexpected way."_

_She never complained. In some ways, he felt she understood his frustrations more than anyone did._

_0000_

_Dimitrius was the strongest. _

"_You doing good today?" _

"_I've had better." _

"_Meet me for lunch and we'll talk." _

_His quiet support and willingness to talk about Darcy help him to deal with what had gone awry and to move past his funk._

_0000_

_Lucy's solution was to try to set him up with a few women from other units and one or two from her church. _

"Oh, come on! You are a great guy and Darla/Jeri/Pauline/Cheryl would love to get to know you."

* * *

**Now…**

He laughed outright thinking about it_. Attracting a sheila is not the problem. It's finding one I want to get to know for the rest of my life…_ That was the crux of the matter. And part of this week's headache.

When he finally decided to try going on a date again, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. _Almost everyone._ Sue was quiet about it, and he was tired of the whole game: the dating, the dancing around issues trying to get to know someone. Rolling his eyes, he thought of his dinner with the lady from accounting.

* * *

**_During the previous week…_**

"_Cheryl Davenport, this is Bobby Manning." Lucy looked pleased. _

_He plastered on a smile. "Nice to meet you, sheila." When she began to blush just from hearing him talk, his heart dropped. _Not another one_._

"_Pleasure is all mine, Bobby. Would you like to get together after work for drinks?" She gave him a charming smile._

_Lucy elbowed him in the ribs, prompting him to reply, "Sure. Why not? Meet you at Del Friscos?"_

"_Right after work then." Cheryl Davenport walked away, hips swaying._

"_See? I told you she was cute."_

_He ran a hand through his hair. A noise from across the Bullpen caught his attention. Sue was hiding her mouth, trying not to laugh. _

_CRAZY YOU she signed._

_He just nodded a sad smile in his face._

_Since it was too late to back out, he met Cheryl Davenport at Del Friscos' bar. She was wearing…well, not her work clothes. Gravity defying was the closest he could come to describing the dress she was…wearing? _Or was it wearing her? _ He couldn't tell. And quite frankly, he discovered he wasn't interested in what she was selling. Making up his mind to leave as soon as was polite, he ordered a beer and tried to chat with the lady. The fourth time she tried to get him to touch her, he slammed the bottle down._

"_I'm sorry, sheila, but this isn't going to work." He tossed down a twenty, signaling the bartender. "Make sure she gets a ride home, if she needs one." Without another word, he left._

* * *

**Now…**

Surely Lucy hadn't set him up knowing about Cheryl? _My head hurts thinking about it. I don't want to play games anymore. _The Aussie groaned and staggered toward the bathroom in search of headache relief. As if the disastrous date hadn't been enough, the following morning was a shocker.

* * *

**_Same week, Tuesday morning…_**

_Walking into the Bullpen, he'd seen Sue moving toward her desk, away from the animated conversation at the coffee pot. Great. Grapevine gossip and Lucy, no less. Barely seated, his IM came up with a message. Sue asked him to lunch, offering to buy. He grinned to himself. You betcha. He typed in his reply. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Myles head for the donut box._

"_Ah, ah, ah. I arrived here first. The last of the Krispy Kreme crullers is mine, Manning." The tall Bostonian narrowed his eyes._

_Grinning widely, he reached for the last one. "Come on, mate, you wouldn't deny a starving man…"_

_The last one vanished as the blond man was a bit quicker than he was this morning. "I would and I am."_

_Both he and Myles turned as Jack made his announcement. "As of today, I will no longer be Sue's training agent. I think it is time for her to get a different aspect by pairing with someone new." Shooting a quick look at the blond analyst, her face revealed a strange confusion._

_Naturally, Lucy was flabbergasted. "What?"_

_When Jack looked his way, he put on the same look as Sue. I don't know what he's thinking. I hope it's not just his interest he's looking out for._

"_Is Sue leaving the team?" Tara went straight to the point._

"_No."_

_Dusting his hands, Myles voiced our main question. "Then who, pray tell, will become our eagle eye's new trainer?"_

"_That would be you."_

* * *

**Now…**

Jack deciding, after three years, to let someone else be Sue's training agent._ Myles as her new trainer. I didn't see that one coming, not at all._ _Myles has taken a real shine to teaching Sue and she's doing well but… Ah, I don't know…_

He grabbed a couple of Ibuprofen for his headache and downed a glass of water. Looking at himself in the mirror, Bobby grimaced. _Mate, you are tired._ He made a beeline for his bed, collapsing on top of all the covers. Maybe the world would look better in the morning, when his head wasn't pounding.

* * *

**Two-Delgado Quarters (Wednesday morning)**

Hector Delgado walked out of his bedroom, an envelope in hand. "I'Lee, where did you get these?" He waved two half-court tickets to the Washington Wizards game between her and the monitor.

Without missing a beat, she pushed his hand away, saying, "Ace." Fingers kept tapping at a furious pace.

The sailor stood there for a minute, trying to figure out just exactly what he wanted to ask. Finally, he bent over, placing his head in a position to block the screen. The typing stopped.

"Oh, all right. I won a bet and this was my asking price."

A dark brow raised slightly.

I'Lee waved a hand in question. "I can't beat him at poker, but I can at people guessing."

"_This_ I have to hear," Hector replied, leaning against the desk.

"When you were on assignment three days ago, a bunch of us were in the common room watching a movie. I was keeping an eye on Lance because he's been pestering the new nurse, Erin. Anyway, Ace comes in; starts up a game of Texas Hold 'Em. Bill, of course, can't resist. Dash sat in and I think…" A long finger silenced her story.

"Okay, maybe you could just sum up?" Ocean blues sparkled at her.

"As you wish." The nurse smiled prettily under his gaze. "I bet Ace that Bill would ask Rhonda out if he won a decent hand."

He looked shocked. "I never pegged you as the matchmaking type…although, you would make a cute cupid." Dark eyebrows waggled at her.

She poked him hard on the leg. "I _don't do _that. It's always…disastrous. Besides, Bill told me earlier that morning that was what he was gonna do. How could I resist?" Crossing her arms, she shot her husband a smug grin.

"Now, _that_, Princess, was worthy of even me. Does Brad know you set him up?"

A delicate snort answered his question. "Are you kidding?"

He nodded. "So, basketball tickets?" A puzzled smile was on his face.

"You've mentioned catching a game with Crash, but you never specified what kind. This is what Ace came up with." She stood and stretched before wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Sweet deal. You are a born trader, Princess." Hector put the tickets on the desk and snuggled her close. "I love you, woman. Now, pay up…"

"As you wish…" I'Lee loosened her arms and raised them toward his head, resting her hands on his beard. Stroking the soft hair there, she teased the sensitive skin on his neck before pulling his mouth to met hers.

Hector groaned at the duel sensations that were causing his head to spin. He began to slide to the floor, barely keeping hold of his amorous wife as she assaulted his senses. "I'Lee," came his gasp. She refused to let up. Her scent, her touch was sending him out of control. With a last grasp of will, he pulled the chair over on top of them, startling the strawberry blond. "Oh, Princess, I would love nothing more than to stay, but Beach will have my hide…"

"Can't have it, it's mine-"

"And I'd rather spend my off time with you. He's not nearly as fun…"

"Or cute-"

Hector pushed them up off the floor, righting the chair before setting I'Lee in it. "I have to go." He pressed a final kiss to her lips, then headed toward the door.

"Sailor Boy?" The odd note in her voice caused him to pause and turn. A small hand was indicating his forgotten boots next to the desk.

He grinned as he grabbed them, then pounded out the door. "Love you!" The door closed.

She sat with a satisfied smile on her lips. "Always, Hector."

* * *

**Three-Bullpen (Wednesday morning)**

Jack Hudson had a problem. He had pieces of a puzzle, but didn't know what he was solving for. As a training agent, he felt he was too close to Sue to figure out the endgame. And he wanted to move forward in their relationship. So, for her sake and his, he had switched her to Myles to train. _Did I do the right thing? _Chocolate brown eyes glanced over to see her sitting at her desk, busily working_. She's doing that lip thing again… Get a grip, Hudson._ He shook his head.

A folder lay on his desk. It was nondescript, like many files, but it tempted and beckoned him. The possibility that it held the answers he was seeking…_I could wait until she tells me, but I need to know now. How else can I protect her? _Shooting a glance over, he saw her bent over a report, probably one for Randy Pitts. The brown-headed agent took a deep breath and opened the file.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but this wasn't it. Below the name and the picture, the file read like a rap sheet. _Lazy. Insubordinate. Lacks direction. This guy is still in the military? I'm surprised he isn't in Leavenworth. _He turned to the second, more classified page only to be met with lots of black ink. He flipped through the rest, his concern growing with each glance. Instinct kicked in, and he knew he'd found a missing piece of the puzzle. _Who is this guy, and how in the world did Sue Thomas become involved with him? _What chapped him most was that she seemed to think he was okay. _That much black ink…_

Something hit him on the head and landed on the desk, in the middle of the folder. Looking up, Jack saw Bobby grinning at him. The Aussie raised a brow. _He's bored._

A squeal from the right drew the attention of the entire Bullpen. Jack noticed the glow that seemed to surround Sue when she was truly happy about something.

"Bobby, they set a date!"

Like a tennis match, every head turned to look at the tall man. His face went from puzzled to sheer delight as she signed a 'J' followed by an 'S'. "Right-o! Good on the old bean."

"Care to share, Manning?" Myles' dry tone expressed everyone's curious question.

"A friend finally set a date to tie on the old ball-and-chain."

"You better behave, or I'll tell _her_ you said that." Sue's joy took any serious threat out of her statement. Lucy and Tara converged on her desk, eager to hear the details, even if it was someone they didn't know.

Jack frowned. The information in the file had given him pause, and now, news from yet another acquaintance only served to darken his mood. "Anyone we know?" He tried to keep the frustration out of his voice.

Sue couldn't notice. But her smile was infectious. "Not really. But I hope you'll get to know them soon."

Unfortunately, Bobby could and did. He tossed several more paper clips and an eraser at his best mate trying to get his attention. To Jack's great relief, D came in, breaking up the discussion at the blond woman's desk. As he turned back to his own, he saw an email alert on the monitor.

**RManning: Conference room. NOW.**

Looking up, Jack rolled his eyes, but the Aussie's expression was serious as he jerked his head toward the office door. _Maybe he can give me some answers._ The brown-headed agent picked up the file and followed his friend. Once in the conference room, Bobby turned and locked the door.

"Crash, what is going on?"

"Come again?"

Jack threw the file on the table and pointed to the locked door. A long arm reached for the folder and began thumbing through the information. There was a long silence. When Bobby looked up, questions were in his eyes.

"Sparky…"

"Tell me straight, Crash. Who _is_ this guy?"

Bobby didn't back down. "It's classified, mate, and you know it."

"He's Black Ops," the shorter man hissed. "I recognize it. How could you _not_ tell me?"

Nothing. Just a piercing steel blue stare.

Now that one puzzle piece had fallen into place, Jack began to pace. "Is Sue in danger? Because her file and yours sure as hell don't match up."

"You checked _my_ file?" The Aussie was furious.

"I had to. Two of my team members won't tell me anything, and there are too many unanswered questions." Frustration was evident in his voice.

Bobby leaned on the table, making a point to be eye level with his best friend. "Sparky, I understand your confusion. We're still working out our own answers. You just can't push, especially Sue. It's something bigger that we are. If you push, you force her to have to choose between things instead of embracing all that's being given to her. You have to back off and trust me on this one."

"That's easy for you to say." He rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to think when I see her with another guy or going other places?"

"One word, mate…Jessica." The Aussie had a stubborn set to his jaw as he crossed his arms.

Jack looked a bit ill. "That was a low, even for you."

"Too right, Sparky, but you needed to hear it. How many times have you stopped me with my past?" His tone was matter-of-fact.

There was a pause. Jack ran his hand through his short brown hair. "I just don't know what to think."

"If you really love her, you'll let her lead."

"Again, easier said that done."

Bobby looked smug. "So? Sue follows you all the time, even when you go against her instincts, and no, I'm not criticizing...just…making an observation. This time, you have to back off."

Jack nodded slowly, thinking about his friend's words.

"And this?" He tapped the table. "If you EVER pull a stunt like this again…" The taller man stopped, his anger visible.

Across the table, brown eyes watched the gears in his best friend's mind wind through many different responses. _He could report me. He could tell D. I would deserve it. But I had to know…_

Taking a deep breath, Bobby exhaled and spoke in a low tone. "_Never _bring this up. If she finds out you dug up this file to confront her, you will damage your relationship with her beyond repair."

"Yeah." The shorter man suddenly looked tired. He sat down, resting his head on the table. When he spoke, his voice was muffled. "She just means so much to me. I'm afraid to lose her."

Bobby's heart pounded. "If you don't ease up, you'll never have her." He slid the folder back toward Jack and left the room.


	2. Chapters 4 thru 7

**A/N: ** Any medical errors are mine. Well, any regular ones are mine, too. You can't have 'em.

* * *

**Four-Hell's Obstacle Course (Wednesday noon)**

"MOVE IT! I want to see you MOVE! The bad guys aren't waiting for us to show up so we need to be MOVING! Pick. IT. UP!" The Ranger watched the group of thirty grunt and strain through the maze of barbed wire, high ropes, beams, swings and general chaos. "Jaye! Stop playing in the mud and MOVE! Dash, catch up with Trip before he KILLS all of you. Wreck! There ISN'T a short cut! Follow the path!"

Groans of pain and loud murmurs abounded. Only Beach enjoyed PT, and everyone knew it.

Block went running past Tech who was trying to keep his computer gear high and dry. The slight blond watched as the heavily muscled man lifted his MA-Deuce overhead and jumped into the muddy water. "Come on, Geek. Lift your gear, and cross this creek," came the poetical man's encouragement.

Just as Tech was about to jump, Wild Bill went flying by with a loud "Geronimo!"

"Hell's Bells, Bill! You TRYIN' to give away all our positions to the enemy? Clam. It. UP!"

The chopper jockey waved a select finger at the Ranger.

"Tech, what ARE you waiting' for? AN INVITATION? You have it! Now, GO!"

The computer geek waited no longer. He hit the water and slipped under, but managed to keep his gear out of the water.

Behind his balaclava, Beach smiled. He turned as heard noisy chatter approaching the climbing beams. Sprinting over, he hid behind a set to listen.

"Come on, ya newbies, get a move on." Wreck was frustrated with the slow bunch of trainees. "Frog, you and Flipper, here, have to move faster."

"Ah, chill out, man. Ol' Beach ain't here to bark, so you can lay off the 'tude, dude."

"Don't 'tude me, little man. If you aren't gonna speed up, then move. I have better things to do than wait on your slow butts." The sailor pushed by the pair and shinnied up the pole to walk the crossbeam.

"Whatever, dude." The twosome lingered by the pole. As other team members came by, they would offer to give a lift. Older, more experienced soldiers passed on the offer, knowing that Beach would surely find out. Half of them suspected he had hidden cameras. Newer members would pause to think about it. Most ignored the pair, but one or two took them up on the opportunity to 'cut a corner.'

Those unfortunate few were shot off the beam with a paint ball gun. Beach waited for Frog and Flipper to make their own ascent. Each climbed their own pole and began to cross, chatting about girls. The Ranger rolled his eyes. _Newbies. They'll learn. _ A snatch caught his attention.

"…the nurses in the Med Ward. I wonder how many patients they've played 'doctor' with?"

Flipper laughed. "And what about Greg and Eric? Those who can't, become nurses? 'Hi, I'm Gweg and thith ith Ewic.'"

The Ranger pushed down his revulsion. _Stupid comments. They _will_ learn._ He took aim, squeezing off shots to their feet. Frog fell, landing on his side, while Flipper managed to keep his balance.

"Hey, we're being attacked!" The diver looked down at his friend. "Frog?"

The shorter man rolled on the ground, groaning. "My arm. My arm."

Paint balls splattered near his head. "Get MOVING, newbie! The enemy is coming and you are sitting DUCKS!"

The injured man stood to his feet. "But my arm…"

"MOVE, dammit! They DON'T CARE!" Beach squeezed off a few more shots, forcing Frog to move toward the end of the course.

Flipper stood on the other side, yelling, "Come on, man, we have to get going!" He reached a hand down to help his buddy out of the ditch. Paint hit all around him.

"The enemy won't MISS!" A bright blue ball hit the diver in the back as he hauled Frog up.

"Come on, buddy," he whispered. The twosome double-timed the rest of the maze, cursing the Ranger the whole way.

Beach radioed ahead, asking Doc to send Eric to HOC along with I'Lee. He grinned to himself remembering the medic's query.

"_Why Eric?" _

"_Teaching some greenies a lesson."_

Hefting the paint gun, he headed toward the exit. _This will be fun. I love my job.

* * *

_

**Five- Bullpen (Wednesday Afternoon)**

Myles Leland walked into the Bullpen, a smug grin on his features. One of his snitches had come through with an important meet on a current case. He walked over to his desk and sat, opening a file on the computer even as he pulled the phone to his ear. Dialing as he checked email, the Bostonian was surprised when his phone went dead.

"Where is Sue, Myles? She was supposed to come in with you." Dark brown eyes stared at him.

A blond brow raised slowly. "Surely, you don't mean Thomas? Last I checked, she was talking to Howie…in the conference room."

Jack visibly relaxed, leaning on Myles' desk.

"Anything else I can do for you, Hudson?" Blue-gray eyes narrowed.

As if from a trance, the brown-headed agent snapped to movement. "No." He smiled a tight smile and walked back to his desk.

Leaning back in his chair, Myles crossed his arms, putting a finger to his chin_. What was that about?_

He knew the team leader had feelings for the blond analyst but this was…_He's just adjusting to not being with her almost twenty-four/seven… _A slight frown marred the aristocratic features. _He'd better get used to it quick, though…_

The desk phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. "Leland… Yes…" His feet slammed to the floor. "What? Are you sure?" During the pause in conversation, he was writing fast and furious. "We'll be there in twenty." The phone was barely in its cradle when the Harvard grad had his coat and was almost out the door.

"Whoa there, Myles. What's the hurry?" Jack stretched back in his chair.

"One of my snitches just got a hot lead. I'm taking Sue, and we are going to check it out." The taller man made for the office door.

"Just be careful…out…there," the words died on his lips, as the blond agent was already gone. _I am not going to get used to this…_ Chagrined, he noticed both Tara and Bobby staring at him, questions in their eyes. Tara's, he could understand, but Bobby…_he's playing close to the chest…I wonder…_ His musings were interrupted when Sue came bursting in to the Bullpen.

"Forgot my Blackberry." Like a blond whirlwind, she too was gone.

* * *

Once at the meeting site, Myles suggested leaving the Golden in the car. "My instincts tell me this isn't…" He tilted his head, looking for the best word.

Sue drew a shape with her pointer finger. "Square?"

A nod. "Good enough. Keep your eyes open and stay close."

She smiled tightly. The pair stood next to the car, each taking note of the surroundings. They were near an old playground. Myles was watching for his snitch while Sue tried to take in the entire scene. _'Just because you can't hear doesn't mean you can't know._ _Watch the trees, the birds…feel the wind'. _She could see James telling her these things in her mind's eye.

With a narrowed gaze, the blond analyst took note of the approaching figure. Myles was just abreast of her so she couldn't see what he was saying, but the body language of the man was screaming danger. She took a deep breath and relaxed into step behind her partner. Out of the corner of her eye, a couple of pigeons took flight. _Someone else is here. _A bit of brush moved, and she knew then where the hidden man was.

In front of the tall New Englander, a grungy-looking male was shifting nervously. "You alone?"

Blue-gray eyes took in his mannerisms. "The question is, are you?"

"Don't play with me, fed. I have the info, and if you want it, you have to do what I say."

Feigning nonchalance, Myles stepped back, hands raised. "If you don't want to cooperate, then I won't stop you."

The snitch scratched his chin, anxious to complete his deal, but not understanding the turn of play. "Don't you want the information?"

"Yes, we do." A seemingly frustrated sigh came from the agent. He took another step back, only to be met with a body.

"We? You said you were alone." The grungy man looked puzzled.

It took a second for Myles to realize that Sue was directly behind him. _She's hiding._ He tilted his head toward the snitch. "My mistake."

Sue was watching the brush. _'You don't have to hear to know if someone is moving. Watch the movement of the environment.' _ She placed a hand on her partner's back, letting him know she was there.

Myles felt the touch just as the snitch made a feint toward him. The New Englander had to back up, giving Sue no warning of his motion.

She wasn't there. A flash of metal from nearby had her pulling him down as a shot rang out.

Seconds later, he was back on his feet, crouching with gun drawn. Sue was behind him, her attention now on the grungy man directly in front of her, reaching into his coat.

"Myles!" A second of hesitation and a hand with a gun was moving outward. Swallowing her fear, she lunged for the snitch's arm, grabbing it in a tight grip, pushing it down.

"Ow! Ow owowowowowowow!" He followed his hand to the ground where Sue held on to the gun, pinning his arm with her knee.

Quickly, the blond man scanned the area for signs of the other man. _Nothing. This was a set up. _He frowned to himself as he turned to Sue.

"Myles, I can explain."

He waved her off as he took control of the now fussing man. "Wait," he said. Within minutes, a call was made, the snitch carted off, and the two were in the Bureau's car.

He turned to face the blond analyst. "That was…"

"I'msorry,Myles,Ishouldn'thaveputmyselfintheway,buthehadagun," came tumbling out. Sue pulled back, expecting a reprimand.

Myles had the grace to look confused. "Thomas, did I miss something?" A blond brow rose, puzzled.

Taking a deep breath, she answered, "It's just that you were angry with me a few moments ago. I thought you would…"

A single finger went up, halting her flow of words. "Are you saying you think I am…was angry with what you did?"

She nodded slowly.

He tapped his chin, thinking about the course of events. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "Am I mistaken, or did you not take basic defense courses?" At her confused look, he rephrased. "You were required to take basic defense, yes?"

"Oh, yes."

"And you used it."

"Yes."

"I see." He studied her carefully. "You think I was angry?"

She made a face, mimicking the one she had seen on him. "It's much like the face Jack would make when I put myself at risk."

The Harvard grad thought for a moment, a switch going off in his mind. "When I turned to see if you were okay, was that when you saw me?"

'Yes.'

"Ah." Slowly, he signed SORRY "I apologize, then, for my demeanor. I was…concerned with our predicament and did not realize that you might misread."

A puzzled look came over her features. "I don't understand."

"I believe we were set up. It was not…'square' as you so elegantly stated."

Sue rolled her eyes at his use of what her mother referred to as 'ten-dollar' words. "So, you aren't mad at me?"

Taking care to have his look match his tone of voice, the blond-headed man spoke. "Thomas, I realize I gave you a very hard time when you first started with this unit. But I want you to remember two things very clearly."

"What's that, Myles?"

He held up single finger. "First, I will never be angry at someone who saved my life." THANK YOU

Sue took a deep breath. "And the second?"

He gave her a sideways look as he started the car. "I'm not Jack."

* * *

**Six-HOC still (Wednesday afternoon, a bit later)**

The tired group at the exit waited for the Ranger to arrive. It was with narrowed eyes that he surveyed the muddy, wet crew. "SOME of you did okay. Kept to the course, doing your part. SOME of you did the usual, and you KNOW who you are. And some of you, NEWBIES, don't know that I SAY WHAT I MEAN! MOVE MEANS MOVE! If you want to die or just get your buddies killed, then you are free to LEAVE! Any takers?"

A few of the trainees shifted uncomfortably, but no one made to walk away.

"GOOD!" He paused for effect. "It has come to my attention that some of you new people don't yet…UNDERSTAND the value of ALL the different members of our different teams." As if on cue, the two nurses from the Med Ward came running up.

The shorter, strawberry blond nurse stood there holding a twenty-five pound field kit and carrying a seven foot long rolled stretcher that weighed in at ten. The larger, black-headed nurse stopped just behind his partner. He, too, carried a field kit, two stretchers, and in addition, a forty-pound fire zone back pack.

Beach turned back to the group. "We're gonna run a field drill, NOW! You, you and you…water pit, broken leg, be creative." Bill, Clutch and a newbie named Dart took off. "You five, cross beams. Fall, broken bones, concussion. You pick. GO!" Wreck, Flipper, Block, Trip and Courtney left. "I need two volunteers…you and you…to be medics with Sparkplug and Hulk." Frog and Dallas moved to stand with the two. "The rest of you, start the course over. Move fast."

The Ranger watched the group head out, then faced the two nurses. Neither Sparkplug nor Hulk had moved, waiting for directions. Frog whispered to the female nurse, "Can you look at my arm?"

Beach was in his face instantly. "Did I TELL you to move or TALK?"

The smaller diver hopped back, ramrod straight. Silence descended as they waited for contact. It wasn't long before Sparkplug's radio squawked.

"…HQ… This is Wild Bill. Man down, possible break to left leg. Over…"

"Copy that, Bill. How does the leg look? Over."

"…Roger. No break in skin. Feels like a clean one. Over…"

"Copy that. What's your twenty? Over."

"…Roger that. Water hazard. Over…"

"Copy that. Anything else? Over."

"…Roger, Sparks. We think he swallowed some water. Doin' a lot of coughing. Over…"

"Copy that, Bill. Keep him awake and let him cough it out. Radio if he starts changing color. Over."

"...Five by five, HQ. Bill out..."

Hulk had already unslung the fire zone pack, pulling out the portable O2 and a suction pump. While he was working, a second call came in.

"…HQ, this is Courtney, at the cross beams. Over…"

"Copy that, CG. What's your status? Over."

"…We have two men down. Male, possible concussion. Over…"

"Roger that. Is he awake and responsive? Can he see clearly? Over."

"…Copy that. Affirmative to the first. Negatory on the second. Over…"

"Roger that. Keep him still and talk to him. Don't let him pass out. Over…"

"…Copy that, Sparks. Second male, broken forearm, skin distended. Over…"

"Roger that. Clean break? Over."

"…Copy that. Negatory, Sparks. It's bad. Over…"

"Roger, CG. Keep him still and calm as you can. ETA in…" the nurse looked at her watch, "ETA in five. Over."

"....Five by five, HQ. We'll keep a light on. CG out..."

Hulk had the kits sorted into two groups. One field pack along with a single stretcher. One fire zone kit with one stretcher. He picked up the first group of supplies and took off toward the water hazard, Dallas hot on his heels. Sparks pulled on the backpack and hefted the stretcher, heading to the crossbeams with Frog in tow.

"Why are you going to the crossbeams? They have the heavier men. We're too small to handle them. Block is huge." The small diver was surprised.

"First off, we don't know _who_ is injured. Size isn't my concern. Second, I'm more qualified to handle the head trauma. Third, shut up and move."

Frog nodded and followed quietly, not offering to help with the equipment. She didn't expect him to.

Coming up on the area, they were met by Courtney who gave a run down of the patients' current status. They could hear Trip before they ever saw either. Standing at the edge of the beam pit, the nurse saw Block laying prone, moaning about his head with Wreck trying to keep him still. The demolition expert was off to one side, howling about his arm. A nasty looking 'angle' showed where none should be. Flipper was with him, trying to divert his attention from the break.

Sparkplug let the stretcher slide down into the ditch and carefully followed, letting the heavy backpack be her counter balance. Courtney ran ahead, picking up the stretcher and placing it next to the dark skinned man. Dropping beside him, the nurse unslung the pack, zipping it open, laying it flat beside her. Out came her stethoscope and she began to check his vitals: heart, breathing, eye response. It appeared that he could see fine, but complained of a dull headache.

"FROG!"

The newbie stumbled forward. "Wha- What?"

"Unstrap the stretcher, and lay it out while I prepare him to move." Her tone brooked no argument, much like the Ranger's.

He fumbled with the straps, getting them tangled before finally getting them undone. Setting the device close to the large man, he waited as Sparkplug finished stabilizing the patient's neck with a brace.

"Wreck, Court, Frog, on three. And don't drop him, he's a big one. One, two, threeee…"

Block barely cleared the ground as he was eased onto the stretcher.

"Strap him in tight, Wreck." She grabbed the pack and hurried over to the still frantic Trip. Flipper looked fairly spooked at this point. The nurse gently grabbed the demolitionist's chin, forcing him to look at her straight on. "Stop." She pulled out a lightweight thermal blanket from the pack, motioning the larger diver to wrap it about his shoulders. 'Shock' was setting in. A pair of shears made short work of his 'sleeve'. Picturing the injury in her mind, she proceeded to follow the steps for field dressing a rough break. Trip tried to struggle and Sparks had Flipper hold him to keep him still. Once the break was 'set', she gave him a 'pain killer.'

"There you go, Trip." They needed him to be able to walk out. She clicked her radio. "Come in, Hulk. Over."

"…Roger, Sparks. All ready, here. Moving out. Over…"

"Copy that. Same here. Over."

"…Five by five. See you on the flip side. Hulk out…"

While the nurse was busy, Courtney and Wreck had found a place to haul the stretcher out and keep it relatively smooth going.

Making quick work of re-packing and clean up, Sparkplug directed Frog to assist Trip as she re-slung the pack. Flipper and Wreck moved to the head of the stretcher as she and Courtney took the foot. On a three count, they began the slow march to the HOC exit.

The group met up with Hulk's crew and paused while Sparks checked Clutch's breath sounds. On her clear, Hulk, Wreck, Flipper and Dallas resumed carrying Block. Courtney, Bill, Dart and Sparkplug hauled the grease monkey while Frog continued to escort Trip.

Only two or three had completed the course when the injured made their exit. The nurses set their patients to the side, 'tending' to them, waiting for the 'fly out' to arrive. As more people finished, they could hear Beach yelling at the lagers and slackers. He came into sight, pointing and generally hounding the last few.

"SEE? Even the Med team is faster than you. And they had to carry BLOCK! My momma runs faster than you!"

"She'd have to, to get away from you."

Everyone stopped; silence was deafening. The Ranger did a slow turn. "You think so? You think you're funny?" His eyes narrowed in the slit of his mask. "You just earned the whole group a third pass through HOC as a timed drill."

A chorus of groans started, but Beach quickly squelched them with a glare. "Any more of that and I'll add an extra hour of PT." Motioning to the nurses, he told them, "Cut 'em loose and drop your gear. You get to take the course as well."

Hulk grinned, looking at Sparkplug who frowned. Flipper stood behind her, whispering, "Can't handle it, can you?" He received a sharp elbow to the chest for his comment.

Beach pretended not to notice. The nurses had never formally trained for this, and he was tossing them in to the middle of it. Bellowing loudly, "You have thirty. If you don't make the limit, you DO IT OVER!" Some of the vets grimaced. Thirty wasn't impossible, but most made it in thirty-five. The Ranger knew what they were thinking. He also knew that incentive would drive them to be faster. "GO!"

* * *

**Seven-Bullpen redux (Wednesday late afternoon)**

It was close to five when Myles and Sue made their return to the Bullpen. The blond analyst sat heavily at her desk, spent from the afternoon's activities. Levi curled up next to her feet, sighing a doggie sigh.

D came in, stopping next to her. "You okay?"

"Just tired." Her smile barely reached her eyes. Watching as the man walked on to Bobby's desk, her gaze came across to Jack. He was looking her direction, a tight smile on his lips. Sue turned away quickly. Many thoughts were churning in her mind. _What will he say? What will I do? Why God, why do I feel like this?_ Her hazel eyes closed, and she rested her head on her hand.

'_You are capable. You have the instincts. You can do this.'_ It was as if James were in the room, speaking into her mind.

_I know, but…it's so hard…I just don't know…_

A hand on her shoulder caused her to look up into a pair of steel blue eyes. "It's okay, Sue." He gave her arm a small squeeze. "I'll be around." She nodded, and he sauntered off to the coffeepot to fix him and D a cup of joe.

As quickly as she could, Sue finished her reports for the afternoon. The sooner she was done, the sooner she could leave and find some peace. So determined was she, that it took several minutes to realized there was a body perched on the edge of her desk.

"Rough afternoon?" Dark brown eyes stared down.

"Um, yeah, you could say that."

"Myles taking care of you?"

Sue bit her lip, anxious to say the right thing. "Oh, yes. We have come to an agreement on being partners."

A dark brow rose in question. "Partners?"

"I believe you heard her correctly, Hudson. Ms. Thomas and I have decided to work together. I teach her my skills, and she teaches me hers." Myles stood next to Jack's shoulder so Sue could see both of them. He schooled his face to remain calm.

Disbelief colored the shorter man's features. "You? Learning from Sue?" He snorted.

"Three years, Hudson. I have, as they say, grown accustomed to her face." Blue-gray eyes danced merrily at the other man's discomfort. He put a finger to his chin, contemplating what to say next. "Ah, yes, and contrary to popular belief, I do recognize the value in learning, no matter its form."

"Took you long enough, mate," came the call from across the room.

Myles turned to face the Aussie, a blond eyebrow quirked in annoyance. "Touché."

Bobby just grinned as he and D watched the exchange.

Shaking his head, Jack turned his attention to the blond analyst. "You ready to call it a day?"

A slow nod was his answer.

"Good, then let me take you to dinner." He turned away, cutting off her opportunity to respond.

The move prompted narrowed eyes from both Myles and Bobby, glancing at each other as if by some unseen signal. The Aussie's raised double brow was meet with a slight shrug from the Bostonian.

Dimitrius sighed. "You two need to let them work it out. They _are_ adults." He had to pause at the snort from the dark- headed agent. "I know, I know. There are times when it doesn't seem like it, but they will work it out." He stood and motioned them away. "I am ready to go home. You guys can stay if you want." He walked out.

Manning didn't wait to be told twice. He grabbed his jacket and was gone.

It was a minute before Sue registered that Bobby had touched her temple as he passed her desk. A slight smile flickered before disappearing as Jack glanced over at her. Her nerves were about to shatter from the tension in her system. _He knows better. _She looked back at him, and he gave that famous Hudson smile, the one that would normally light her day_. What is he thinking? A new trainer? The constant hovering this week and now dinner?_ Files slid off of her desk as she tried to figure out what she needed to do, too many thoughts wreaking havoc to allow her to leave quietly.

Myles watched her slowly come unglued, some thing he had only seen a few times. He heard Jack's response to the files falling and moved to intercept him. "I think it would be in your best interests to stay back for the moment."

Brown eyes frowned up at blue-gray. "I'm just going to see if she needs help."

"Jack." There was no mistaking the tone. "_I_ am her training agent. _I_ will help her if she _asks_ for it. Step back."

Unaware of the conflict, Sue laid her head down. Tears squeezed out between the lashes, hot and salty. Her sobs were silent, as the internal conflict wound tighter. Levi pushed his nose to her hand, but she didn't acknowledge him at all.

Both men stood stock still, neither knowing what to do. One wanted to hold her and make it all go away. One wanted to help, but wasn't sure how to without making it worse. The sound of violent buzzing broke the standoff.

"Sue's blackberry."

Levi tried again to get his mistress' attention. With a huff, he pushed a bit harder.

Not raising her head, Sue pulled the device to her, holding it like a lifeline. She dropped it to her lap where she could see it and tried to smile at the Golden, to let him know she was okay. A warm doggy kiss to her hand set the world to rights again. A glance at the text had her head up and fingers typing madly.

The two agents remained standing near the middle of the room, looking like a cover for GQ causal. Afraid to move, to break the moment, neither dared twitch.

With a deep sigh, Sue turned off her screen. Purse and coat in hand, she attached Levi's lead and stood up, surprised to see Jack and Myles standing so awkwardly together. Determination set in and she spoke.

"I am afraid I can't have dinner this evening, Jack. It seems I have a prior engagement. Myles, I have the reports finished and will turn them in tomorrow. Good night." She spun on her heel and left the pair lingering in the Bullpen.

A slight smirk played across the Bostonian's face. _Nice fire there, Thomas._

Next to him, the brown-headed man sputtered. "But…did I just miss something?"

"Apparently so. It seems our eagle-eyed analyst was rudely denied the opportunity to refuse your dinner invitation earlier. And now, she has." He picked up the fallen files, setting them neatly on her desk.

"Furthermore," he walked back toward his desk as he carried on his speech, "I believe that my partner has completed her work and is leaving the building for the evening. As am I."

He stopped only long enough to tap the shorter man's desk, getting his attention one last time. "Decide what it is you want, Hudson," he said, a warning in his eyes, "and then let the rest of us know." With that shot, Myles was gone as well.

Leaning back in his chair, Jack laced his fingers behind his head and sighed. _How had the day gone wrong? _

It seemed as if the short week was crashing around his ears. His decision to have Myles train Sue…he didn't know what to think. It certainly wasn't how he had done it. And then dinner? He wanted to show her how it could be for them outside of work, as more than just best friends.

_Why did she say no? _He buried his head in his hands as he played back events._ Oh, no, I can't believe I made THAT mistake. No wonder she was upset. _He grabbed his keys and jacket. Maybe he could catch her at home before her "other" thing.


	3. Chapters 8 thru 12

**A/N:** Any mistakes in ASL, PSE, and myriad of other things at this point are mine. The characters, they aren't mine, except those who are.

* * *

**Eight-HOC take three (Wednesday later even…)**

The group took off in a stampede, with the small nurse sticking to the larger one for protection against the surge. Hulk set a moderate pace, allowing several more experienced members to go ahead of them. The pair watched to see how each obstacle needed to be completed, then worked together, quickly adjusting to the course. They were just ahead of the middle of the pack.

All had gone fairly smooth until the water hazard. Hulk had taken a leap, almost clearing the water, close on Dash's heels. Sparks was running to follow when she was bumped by someone and went flying backwards into the water.

A resounding smack caught the larger nurse's attention. "Sparks!" He dashed back, catching a glimpse of the culprit as he dove for his partner. Several more were approaching the jump and they couldn't see her.

She came up sputtering, her head throbbing. "Owwww…" Large hands hauled her to the bank and tried to get her to lie down. Coughing followed. "No, gotta finish."

"You sure?" The giant man looked her in the eye.

Nodding slowly, she grimaced. "Don't want to do this again."

Giving her an arm up, they moved forward. Only two obstacles remained, separated by long stretches of running. Sparks made good time on the run, getting ahead then resting as Hulk caught up. The crossbeam almost did her in. Head still pounding, her balance was way off. Her partner took the beam next to her and offered a steadying hand. Each cleared the beam and hopped to the edge. Looking back, the larger nurse noticed the rest of the pack pressing closer.

"One more. Can you make it?" The unasked question was in his eyes. _Will Beach kill us?_

The last obstacle was hurdles and ditches. One had to go over the height then drop into a ditch that was lower and filled with mud before climbing up a second hurdle. There were six in all, each progressively deeper than the last. Working together, they trudged through the mud and lifted/pulled each other over the obstacles. Drawing on reserves, they made the exit with barely a minute to spare. The bulk of the pack came crashing in behind them.

Beach stood silently watching as twenty-six out of thirty-two made the time limit. He was not pleased. Someone had resorted to dirty tricks on the course, and if he didn't correct that, there would be fallout.

**SMACK!**

_Too late._

A fistfight broke out. He waved off the nurses, indicating they were free to go back to the Med Ward and that he'd be there in twenty. Shaking his head, he blew his last resort whistle, deafening everyone before wading into the fray. _I love my job.

* * *

_

**Nine - Sue's Apartment (Wednesday early evening)**

Jack pulled up behind Sue's car, a look of relief in his brown eyes. _Good. I can apologize. We can go out to eat and talk. I want to make this work. _

He exited his sedan and went up the stairs at a brisk pace. At the door, he paused to gather his thoughts. Pressing on the doorbell, he heard Levi bark in response. He grinned, waiting for the door to open. When it did, he couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Lucy looked tired. She had gone home early due to a doctor's appointment.

"I need to speak to Sue. Can I come in?"

Frowning, the dark beauty opened the door. "Sure, you're always welcome, but she's not here."

He dismissed her remark. "Of course, she's here. I know she's mad at me, but I think she'll be okay once I explain what happened."

"No. She's not here. As in, not here. Gone." Dark eyes watched the brown-headed agent as he shifted into protector mode.

"Then why is her car still here? Where did she go?" Jack walked into the living area and went to Sue's computer. "Can you get me in to her email?"

"Um, Jack…hello?" Lucy waved a hand to get his attention. When he looked up at her, she gave him a mild glare. "This is Sue we are talking about. A grown woman. Now, she went with her brother to a café, which one, I'm not sure. And you know as well as I, that I am _not_ going to get you into her computer."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Aw, Luce, we had a disagreement, and I need to apologize. Are you sure you don't know which café? And which brother?" He listed all of her brothers.

"No, it was James, her other brother. And I'm not sure which café…" she trailed off. The brown puppy dog eyes did her in. That, and her matchmaker heart. "I think she might be at The Poetry Café or The Loud Spot. She wanted to get away."

"Thanks, Lucy. I owe you one."

"Two-"

He quirked a smile. "Two, then. I'll let you get back to resting." She sank down on to the couch, and he pulled a blanket over her. "I'll let myself out." The phone rang as he approached the door. He heard her soft conversation.

"Hello? Hi, Bert…"

Out in the hall, he sighed. _James isn't one of her brothers._ He frowned. _I'll deal with that later. I need to find her first. _

The Poetry Café he knew fairly well. Sue had taken him there twice. It wasn't his scene, but he had gone with her to try to get a feel for his best friend's world. Ten minutes and he was at the door. He had learned the hard way that the best thing to do was to ask at the front counter if she was there. The clerks always knew who was where and with whom.

Slowly, he signed, HERE S-U-E-T-H-O-M-A-S

The clerk shook his head.

THANK YOU Jack waited a beat for the young man to nod before he turned and left the building.

The Loud Spot took a little longer to find. It wasn't easy and his DC Mapsco was missing a page. He double-checked the address. The little door front wasn't very big. _I hope she's here._

Straightening his hair and jacket, he approached the café. Opening the door, he was stunned. If anything, it was quieter than The Poetry Café. Staying with his best plan, he approached the counter and waited for the barista to look his way.

HERE S-U-E-T-H-O-M-A-S

Caramel brown eyes looked him over sharply. WANT KNOW WHO

It took Jack a second to process the sign. He blinked as he remembered the correct hand movements. NAME J-A-C-K-H-U-D-S-O-N

The barista blinked. DISTURB NOT ASK SHE

IMPORTANT

Pointing to a back wall, the girl shot back, IMPORTANT THAT MORE YOU WHICH

Jack followed her finger line, and what he saw stopped him in his tracks. Sue was talking--no--signing, to a taller man, just as fast as her hands could fly. And he was signing back. The brown-headed agent sagged against the bar, sliding on to a stool. A tap on his arm and he turned to face the barista. She pushed a cup of hot coffee into his hand and raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head and looked back over to see the blond analyst hug the man tightly. _That should be me_. A shock followed when Sue began crying, and the blond man touched her face in a gesture that was most intimate. When she returned the gesture, Jack almost blew a gasket. A tap and he turned to the bar.

NOSEY YOU The girl was not smiling.

Jack winced at her accusation. FRIEND GOOD HER

EAVESDROP PERMISSION NO YOU

ME--

She cut him off with a dismissive wave. CUP FINISH LEAVE

Slowly, he nodded, knowing she was right. There was no way he could go over there and talk to her tonight. He'd have to find another time. _We will talk… _He drained the last of the coffee and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Across the room, hazel eyes narrowed at the sound. Glancing around, he could see that a few of the patrons had felt the force of the slam, but had taken no note of it. It was just as well. He knew that nothing could be done except what he was doing. Holding his sister as she cried her heart out. Having no answers of his own for her, he sighed, pulling her tighter, loving her the only way he knew how. By being there.

Eventually, Sue's sobs slowed and her breathing returned to normal. She pushed away from James' chest, wiping her eyes with a napkin. Embarrassment set in, and she wouldn't meet his eyes. A long finger tapped her chin, forcing her to look up. He raised an eyebrow in question.

She spoke in a low whisper. "I want to leave now. Just…to get out."

He nodded and pulled out his wallet. Laying a twenty on the table, he took her hand, and they left the little coffee bar, waving goodnight to the barista. James pulled her close as they walked around the block to where he'd parked his bike. Shrugging out of his leather jacket, the blond man handed it to Sue, bidding her to put it on.

"But you'll be cold, too."

He reached into a small saddlebag and pulled out a heavy black turtleneck. Sliding it on, he then helped her with the fasteners on the jacket.

'We ride until you ready go home.'

Nodding, she donned the helmet he handed her. James leaned the bike to the side and kick started the motor. Sue slipped on behind him, holding tightly, letting herself rest against his strong back. He patted her hands, and the bike roared off into traffic.

It took about ten minutes to clear the District and get out into open road. The air was brisk at the high speeds he was traveling. Sue burrowed closer, to the point where she could feel James' slow heartbeat. Hers was racing with adrenaline and vertigo. The speed was a thrill, but it also caused her head to spin a bit. A long arm reached back, providing extra security. The blond woman smiled, taking a deep breath to relax. Closing her eyes, she tried to match her breathing to his. It wasn't long till she was almost asleep. He turned back toward town.

* * *

**Ten – Delgado's Quarters (Wednesday evening)**

It was after dark when Hector came home to find I'Lee dozing in her comfy chair. He tried to sneak by, but Polly gave him away.

"Awk! Wreck home! Polly see. Wreck!" The great green parrot flew over to the sailor, landing on his shoulder. He nuzzled Hector's hair and cackled. "Cracker? I'Lee sleep."

"Not any more." The strawberry blond did a slow and painful stretch.

Hector turned to face his wife, bracing himself. Nothing happened. Two ocean blue eyes and a single black one watched her stand. "You okay, Princess?"

"Except for running through Hell, carrying a three hundred pound man, and taking a dive into the water hazard, I'm good." She took a good look at him. Under the black eye and bruises, he had paled.

"It was you?" It came out as a whisper that got louder. "He pushed you?" Polly squawked and flew out of range of the sailor's anger. "I'll…I…er…" In frustration, he clenched his fists and turned away from her.

She walked over and tugged on his sleeve. "Breathe, Sailor Boy. Just breathe."

Broad shoulders rose and fell before a quiet voice spoke. "I didn't know it was you he pushed."

I'Lee shook her head, exasperated. "And then what? You beat the crap out of him? It appears that it didn't matter that much _who_ he pushed." She peeked around his arm, trying to make eye contact. "Did you get in too much trouble, scoundrel o'mine?"

He cut his ocean blues at her and grinned sheepishly. "Extra PT for a week for fighting. Me, Breaker, and Steeler. Clutch has a month of KP. Flip has PT, KP and latrine duty for two months. Beach is either gonna break him or make him into a damn good soldier."

"What do the other guys look like?" She touched the bruising around his eye.

He hissed and leaned back. "'Bout the same."

"I'll bet Doc was not happy." She beckoned him toward the kitchen. "Let me get something for that eye."

"No, he wasn't. He chewed us all out before Beach did. I don't know which was worsssss…ow."

"Hold still." She started to apply something; he didn't know what.

Grabbing her hand, Hector mockingly whined, "Can't you just…_kiss_ it and make it feel better?"

I'Lee just blinked, her fingers in the mixture. After a moment, she tilted her head to the side. "_This_ will help you feel better."

"_You_ will help me feel better." Smiling, he watched as the gears in her mind switched from nurse to wife.

"Oh." She wiped her fingers clean and put her hands on her hips. "Oooooh… Are you suggesting, Mr. Delgado, that I impersonate…" she whispered sotto voce, "a doctor?"

"Oh, no! I would never suggest such a thing, Mrs. Delgado," he pretended shock, slapping a hand to his chest. "What ever made you think that?"

She stepped closer and pulled on his shirt. "Because as good as this could be," she glanced at the bowl on the counter, "I can guarantee you, I am much, much better."

"Really, now? And what about your bedside manner, Mrs. Delgado? How does that rate?" Hector started backing into the bedroom.

"You can let me know after your…exam, Mr. Delgado." With a sly grin on her face, she pushed him through and used her foot to shut the door behind them.

The slam caused Polly to squawk, leaving him sitting there, staring at the closed door.

* * *

**Eleven – Manning's Apartment (Wednesday late)**

It wasn't terribly late, around nine-thirty, when a sleek black motorcycle pulled up to the curb. The helmeted operator lifted his eye shield to stare up at a lighted window. Gloved hands reached for a PDA style phone. He shifted gingerly, careful not to disturb his passenger who was soundly sleeping against his back. James had barely started tapping keys when an Australian accent spoke.

"She asleep?" Bobby stood on the stoop, arms crossed, a concerned look on his face.

The silent man nodded as he put away his phone. Behind him, Sue sighed in her sleep and started to slide left. The Aussie was quick and had her scooped up tightly in his arms.

"Park over by the SUV, mate, so's it doesn't look obvious. I'll take her up."

James nodded and moved the bike out of the way before following the dark headed man up the stairs. Inside, Bobby was placing Sue on his bed, removing her shoes. The silent man entered the room and stood on the other side of the bed. With deft fingers, he loosened and removed his jacket without waking the sleeping woman.

"You are gonna have to teach me how to do that."

A blond brow raised with an 'I don't think so' look.

The blue eyed man shrugged. He pulled the covers up over Sue. Before he left the room, Bobby turned on the night lamp and followed James to the living area.

It was an awkward silence. The Aussie felt his inadequacy keenly. _I should know _more_ sign after three years._ But his confidence was lacking. Fortunately or not, the silent man was used to the problem. He went slowly, using a mishmash of PSE, ASL, field sign, and his own personal gestures.

'What happened today?'

Running a hand through his hair, Bobby grimaced and sat heavily on the couch. "I dunno, mate. She and Myles went out and came back. Sue was totally wiped. Then Jack pulled some dumb stunt on her." He closed his eyes to think. "I could feel her. It hurt." He opened his eyes to watch the silent man.

James signed HEART HURT and the agent nodded. 'Sue feels much. Too much, too fast. Bruise.'

"Bruised heart?" Steel blue eyes blinked slowly, processing the concept.

BROKEN NO The blond man stopped, eyes narrowed. HURT

Bobby nodded as he began to understand. "I see. There are too many things happening for her to absorb, so her heart takes a beating, figuratively."

YES James signed quickly at that, a flurry that the Aussie caught one word of.

"Mate, mate, slow down. I know I should be better at reading it, but…" He held his own hands out in a show of helplessness.

The silent man pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This was what he had feared. _How can you help her if you can't understand…?_ But when he looked back at the dark-headed agent, he saw something, the spark that wanted to understand, that wanted to be there. In his mind, James smiled.

A loud commotion in the hallway caught both men's attention. Bobby went to the door and looked through the eyepiece. J-A-C-K he finger-spelled. A female voice was heard, and James slipped into the bedroom as the Aussie opened the door to investigate.

"Honestly, ma'am. I'm here to see Bobby Manning."

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Ring the bell and get out of our hallway before I call the cops." The petite fireball tapped a bat on the floor to make her point.

"Bren, luv, it's okay. I do know this bloke." A charming grin caused the woman to relax her glare a bit.

"He," she pointed with the bat, "has been out here for at least ten minutes. I was going to take the trash down to the front, but he hasn't moved. So, I decided to move him."

Trying hard not to laugh outright, Bobby smoothly offered, "I'll take the garbage out, darlin'. Leave it in the hall, and I will take it tonight."

Narrowing her eyes at the shorter man, she huffed and stepped back into her apartment to fetch the refuse. "Only because you said so, Robert Manning. And you, don't loiter next time."

Jack raised his hands in surrender, a faint grin on his face. "Yes, ma'am. I won't."

The door slammed shut, leaving the two agents standing in the hall with trash. "Well, Sparky, you owe me. Knock when you get back up here. And don't wait. She's got a mean swing." With that, Bobby closed his own door.

The brown-headed man sighed, picked up the bag, and took it down stairs. Once he was done putting it safely in the can, he hightailed it back to the apartment and wasted no time knocking.

It was a moment before the door opened, and Jack looked puzzled. "You on the phone?"

"What?"

"You were talking to someone."

The taller man waved it off. "Just to myself, Sparky."

Jack walked into the apartment, and Bobby closed the door behind him. Dark eyes looked back at the Aussie. "What's with the neighbor?"

"Bren? She's a sweet little darlin'. Bakes a mean brownie. Uses applesauce to make 'em really good." He rambled on 'til the shorter man held up a hand.

"Crash, I don't need a resume. But, come on, a bat?"

"She doesn't have her conceal and carry. So, she uses a bat in the mean time. Keeps the hallway clear." He cracked a grin. "One of the other sheilas was having a time with some bloke and Bren beaned him. It was sweet."

Jack rolled his eyes and went to grab a beer from the fridge. "So, you up for talking?"

"I guess so. Wha'd 'ya want to talk about?"

"Sue."_

* * *

_

**Twelve-Manning's Apartment (very late)**

"What am I gonna do, Crash? I feel like I'm losing her. No matter how hard I try to hold on, it just seems like she keeps slipping away." Jack took a swig of the cold beer in his hand and sighed. "Sometimes, it's like I don't even know her anymore…"

Bobby said nothing as his best friend lapsed into silence. _Best to let him work this out on his own._

Rubbing a hand over his weary face, Jack looked at his friend, a sad smile visible. "Do you know what I did tonight?"

The Aussie shook his head.

"I followed her home, to apologize. But she had already left for her 'previous engagement.'" He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked back up at his friend. "Then I tried to get Luce to let me into her computer, so I could see where she was going." At the surprised look from his friend, Jack flushed bright red. "I know, I know. Not the best move. But I just needed to see her for a few minutes, and she wasn't there. Lucy told me where they had gone, so I went, wanting to talk to her, to apologize, to make things right."

Bobby held up a hand at this point. "Sparky, are you sure you want to be telling me all of this?"

Taking a long pull from the bottle of beer, the shorter man frowned. "You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I?"

Blue eyes flashed concern. "It's not like you are talking about some girlfriend here, mate. This is Sue we are talking about. We have to work with her. I…I think maybe you need to rest and make some decisions without my input."

Jack thought for a minute before responding. "You're right. This is between Sue and me. I'm sorry, I didn't think. I just needed to talk." He leaned heavily against the couch. "I don't suppose I could crash here tonight?"

The Aussie cut a glance at the closed bedroom door as he tried to form a truthful answer, but the brown-eyed man had seen his look.

"Aw, Crash, why didn't you say you had company?" He put the empty bottle on the kitchen table and walked to the door. He stopped just short of turning the handle and spoke in a sad low tone. "You could've told me instead of telling me you were talking to yourself."

A strong hand stopped the smaller man's exit. Blue eyes flashed. "I didn't lie to you, Sparky. I _was_ talking to myself, trying to figure out what to do."

The two split a glance, anger and hurt in the air. Bobby spoke first. "Go home, Jack. Get some rest. We'll talk soon."

Jack nodded, a tight-lipped motion, and left quickly so as not to get caught in the hall again.

The tall man locked the door, his head resting heavily against the wood. _What do I do now?_

He quietly went to the bedroom and opened the door. Sue was still sound asleep, her face relaxed and smooth. James sat on the bed beside her, his right hand lightly touching her temple. His eyes were closed as well, the same peaceful look on his face.

Again, it struck Bobby, the amazing resemblance between the two. Tossing off his shoes, he grabbed an extra blanket and headed out for the couch. He desperately needed some sleep, but it was a long time in coming.


	4. Chapters 13 thru 18

A/N: Again, all mistakes are mine, including spelling. Except for below. That is sort of self-explained, 'kay? 'Kay.

* * *

**Thirteen –Delgado's Quarters (Thursday early am)**

It was early when Hector Delgado came into the living room. Amazingly enough, the computer was on and not in use. He grinned, knowing that I'Lee would be in shortly to get in an hour of work on her latest paper before going on her shift. He sat at the desk, looking at the tickets to the game and made a decision.

**To: Crash**

**From: Wreck**

**Time: 06:15**

**Location: Undisclosed**

**Hey, you want to cahtch that game toignt? Ihave thicks ro the Wixards. Good ones. Page me or meet me at McGill's before game time.**

Small hands crept around his neck, and a voice whispered in his ear. "You really ought to use the spell check."

"What, and ruin my reputation?" He hit send and leaned his head back to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Oh, yes, you _are_ notorious for bad spelling. What a rep to have, Sailor Boy."

"It works, doesn't it?" He stood, letting her slide down into the chair.

She shook her head. "Keep telling yourself that. Now, go on. I need to get this one batch of data entered this morning so Doc can add his notations to it."

Hector moved to the couch, where he pulled on his work boots. He noticed her slow movements. "You gonna be okay?"

One green eye peeked over her shoulder at him, brow lifted. "Well, I'm not as sore as I could be after running the HOC, but I'll be fine."

The sailor watched her for moment. "Make sure you stretch out before you go on shift." At her non-committal grunt, he spun her chair to face him. "I'Lee, promise me you'll do it." Ocean blues stared at her, full force, and she sighed.

"Promise."

"That's my girl." He kissed her nose and whirled the chair back to face the desk. "I'll be late. I have extra PT this morning and this afternoon, then the game."

The small nurse nodded, already lost in the numbers.

Hector smiled at her and went to round up Polly. "Come on, boy. Let's go have some early morning fun with Beach. He'll just love seeing you this early."

The great bird stretched his wings and squawked loudly. "Beach is a peach. Beach is a peach."

The sailor just grinned as he walked out the door.

* * *

**Fourteen – Bullpen (Thursday am)**

Sue Thomas had already had an interesting morning. Waking up in a strange bed with another person sleeping next to her was not normal. There was the total look of peace in James' face. He had her left hand clasped in his right and was sound asleep. She raised up and watched her self-adopted brother, his breathing deep and even. A smile crossed her lips and surprisingly, one crossed his face as well, fleeting, but still there.

Then, in her disconnect, she wandered out of the bedroom to the bathroom where she and Bobby managed to scare each other. He was finishing up in the shower, reaching out for a towel when she walked in to have a hand grab at her. Needless to say, James woke up real quick at the dual outcries.

Once back at her own apartment, she found Lucy was fast asleep on the couch, Levi curled up next to her. Sue shushed him when he wanted to bark at her in his joy. The sleeping woman never even stirred.

The blond woman and the golden made it to the Hoover Building on time, and then the morning became quite busy with files having to be redone and incident reports filed out in more detail. It was during a lull that she noticed the tension between Jack and Bobby, Jack and Myles, Jack and her.

* * *

His brown eyes roamed the room, lingering on each member of the team briefly before moving to the next one. Today was a paperwork catch up day, until a case came their way. Sue was up to her elbows in corrections for Randy, seeing as Lucy was out sick for the whole day. Bobby was matching information for Tara while Myles was detailing an incident report that he was going to have to review. Jack ran a hand through his hair and forced himself to concentrate on his own stack. As team leader, he had to go over all the reports before sending them on to D for final approval.

It took a while for him to build up his nerve, but at break time, he walked over to Sue's desk, waiting for Levi to get her attention. COFFEE YOU WANT He raised a brow in question. L-E-V-I WE WALK

She tilted her head, as if trying to read his eyes. "Sure." Sue pulled on her jacket, grabbed the dog's lead, and the pair headed out.

Outside, Jack purchased two large coffees, and they walked to the park where Levi could run for a few minutes while they talked. Sue let him off his lead and watched the golden cut loose. Her smile was the one Jack had missed seeing aimed in his direction.

He tapped her arm. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to turn my back on you. Forgive me?" He gave her a half smile of his own.

Nodding, she said, "Yes, I forgive you. Will you forgive me? I was having a rough afternoon and could have handled it better."

"Sue, you didn't do anything I need to forgive." _Except not tell me what I want to know._

When she blinked at him in askance, the brown-headed man felt as if she had read his mind. He coughed to break the tension.

"Still, I could have handled myself better." She paused, trying to understand the look in his eyes. It didn't match what he was saying, but it could be a trick of her mind.

"Did you enjoy your night out?"

"It was…different."

"Would I be too nosy if I asked who you went with?"

"James was coming in to town. We went and talked."

_Yeah, I saw the talking…_ "Good, I'm glad you had a good time." He took a breath to say more. "I want to talk to you about us."

"Oh?" Sue glanced away to check on Levi and turned back, waiting for him to continue.

"I…I want to see if there can be an us…"

"Oh…" She bit her bottom lip. "Oh."

Brown eyes looked pleadingly at her, but she didn't know what to say. It was the last thing she had expected him to talk about. _Father? Where did this come from? Did I see it coming and just not see it? Help!_

Jack watched the emotions play across her face. _Maybe I'm moving too fast. I just switched her over to Myles. We need time. Now, I've done it. Great going, Hudson… _"Sue? I think, maybe, I'm moving too fast here." Her nod confirmed his suspicion. "I do want us to talk, soon. But let's get you through your first week with Myles. Maybe we could do Saturday morning. For breakfast?"

"I'd like that. I'd like for us to talk and Saturday sounds great."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Sue gently took her best friend's hand. "Jack?" When he met her eyes, she smiled at him. "I've missed you."

He gave her a tight squeeze in return and a genuine grin. "Me, too." Glancing at his watch, he raised a brow. "We'd better get back before they send out the search dogs."

Calling for Levi to come, they walked back to the Hoover Building, each lost in thought about the talk to come.

* * *

**Fifteen – Med Ward (Thursday mid-morning)**

Craig McConnell came staggering into the Med Ward, a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand. I'Lee looked up from behind the nurse's station in time to see him fall to his knees. She slapped the buzzer to summon help from Greg who was in the storage room doing inventory.

"Rock and Roll? What is it? Where are you hurt?" She quickly found his pulse and determined it was normal, if only a little elevated.

The blond-headed man shook her off. "Where's Doc?" His voice was harsh and shaking, none of his southern California surfer accent to be heard.

Greg came running up in time to hear the question. "He's out on patrol with Dash and Snow Job. They are due back around 1100."

"Would you like to wait in Doc's office?" The smaller nurse's voice was soft.

Craig nodded, not making eye contact with either nurse. He clutched the paper like a lifeline, following I'Lee to the chief medic's room. She led him to a chair and asked if he needed anything. Blond hair, slightly shaggier than regulation, shook a negative. "I'll come check on you in little bit." Exiting quietly, she barely heard the sobs that began as soon as the door clicked shut.

_Oh, my word._ For one of the tougher guys to break down, it had to be bad. And for him to come to Doc… _I hope it's not terribly serious_. The feeling in her heart told her that the opposite was true, and she wished Hector was there.

Out at the desk, Greg raised a questioning eyebrow, to which she gave a negative shrug. "You need me to stay out here?" Gray-blue eyes reflected his concern.

"I think he'll be okay 'til Doc gets back. I'll buzz if I need you."

"Right." The lanky nurse nodded and headed back to the storeroom to finish his task.

I'Lee filled out some charts and did a little restocking. A greenshirt came in with a minor burn, which he claimed to get from the microwave. "And which microwave was this so I can put up a sign to warn others?" She had a teasing note in her voice, and the young man admitted that he was using a hot plate.

"Please, don't tell Beach. He'd skin us alive."

The strawberry blond made a zipping motion, knowing full well that the Ranger knew where all the contraband appliances were located and was just waiting to catch them as group. She finished tending the wound, giving him instructions for treating it and telling him to come in after late PT to have it checked. As the soldier left, she stopped by Doc's office, knocking quietly. At the hesitant "come in", she opened the door.

"Can I get you anything? Some water?"

Rock and Roll shook his head, but motioned for her to come in and close the door. "Is Doc gonna be here soon?" He wouldn't look up to meet her gaze.

The small nurse checked her watch. Patrol was still out. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rock. It's another hour."

Wordlessly, he handed her the paper he'd been guarding. "I need help," he whispered.

"I'm not sure I can." I'Lee had yet to take the note.

"Please. I…I need someone else to know." The shaggy blond looked up then, his ocean greens looking like a storm-tossed sea.

Biting her lip, she nodded and sat down, taking the crumpled letter.

_Craig,_

_I hate to drop this on you but I have exhausted all my resources. I need your help._

The small nurse glanced up. Tanned fingers were twisting a definite regulation busting coral necklace while the surfer stared out the office window.

_We have a son. His name is Aaron Craig McConnell. AC is six. He has leukemia._

_I have tried all of my family, and there are no matches for him. You are his last hope for a bone marrow match before we go to the National Registry._

_Please hurry on this. Don't let your job stand in the way this time._

_Della_

Tears brimmed as she tried to squelch her revulsion of this woman who had so callously dropped a bomb on the man in front of her. _Oh, God. Forgive me. Help me to help him._

"We were married for four years and have been apart for six. I never knew." His voice was harsh and broken. But it was the look in his eyes. The total devastation. "What do I do now? How do I save my son?" The ocean greens flooded then, and he turned away.

It came to her in an instant. Going to Doc's desk, I'Lee spun the computer to face her. A tap to the buzzer brought Greg on the intercom. "Bring me the National Registry Listings and Catalog…number 631A-C."

Fingers flew as information scrolled past her eyes. A quiet knock signaled the arrival of the lanky nurse. He stepped in and placed the two heavy books on the desk. Greg exchanged a quick look with the smaller nurse and left as he came.

* * *

By the time Doc arrived, there were two piles of information for him to access. I'Lee left the office as Craig was in capable hands with the mahogany medic. Straight to the study room she went, closing the door behind her. Burying her face in her hands, the strawberry blond just sat and cried.

* * *

**Sixteen – Bullpen (Thursday late morning)**

Myles Leland stormed into the Bullpen muttering under his breath. "Cretin…Neanderthal…Imbecile…"

"Rough meeting, mate?"

The Harvard grad stopped, pivoting on his heels. Sliding one hand into his trouser pocket, he raised the other in full lecture mode. "I'll have you know that Randall Pitts' ancestry is definitely in question at this point. The miserable miscreant is having both Sue and I re-do—"

Jack, who pushed by to the white board, cut him off in mid-rant. "Save it, Myles. Listen up, people."

Once everyone had turned to the board, he continued. "The DEA has asked us to watch one of their 'pop-up' drug lords, a Don Carlos—"

"Not again!" The blond man rolled his eyes. "Haven't they caught him yet?"

Jack raised a hand to prevent any further outbursts. "Seems this particular Don Carlos—"

"Don Carlos 2.0," Tara chimed.

"Good one," replied Bobby.

"--2.0, is a cousin to the former Don Carlos who is now incarcerated, thanks to our Intel awhile back." A picture went up. "Mr. 2.0 is younger, a real ladies man, and he's in D.C. The DEA has asked us to check our sources for any leads." He handed a file to Tara. "Here is a copy of 2.0's latest glamor shot as well as his rap sheet, including hobbies and interests. Let's see if we can get him off the street and into our recycle bin by closing time."

Jack smiled as most of the team groaned at his analogy. "Sue, you're with me. Bobby, you and…" He trailed off as Myles fixed him with a glare.

SORRY he signed. HABIT

Out loud he said, "Ooo, sorry about that. It's an old habit. Myles, you and Sue check your sources. Bobby, D and I will do the same. Tara will keep us coordinated, running checks on leads. Let's move."

Everyone moved quickly, and soon, the Bullpen was empty save for Tara and Jack.

"Nice save, fearless leader." Tara's fingers flew unceasingly over her keyboard.

The brown-headed agent perched on the corner of her crowded desk. "You think? I don't know who is more distracted by this change, her or me?"

Amber eyes peered at him from behind the monitor. "I think you did the right thing. And it's going to take time." She wrinkled her nose at him.

With a tight smile of his own, Jack replied, "Right. Keep reminding me of that." He stood and walked to his desk. "Keep us updated on check-ins."

"Will do." Tara returned to her keyboard. "And, Jack… It's going to take time."

His laughter trailed him out the door.

* * *

**Seventeen – Med Ward (Thursday Afternoon)**

When Doc called her into the office, I'Lee had regained her composure and then some. Greg was already there. Rhonda came in later, followed by Erin, the newest staff member. Eric had been called and updated on the situation, but was not coming in as he had the night shift. They had listened as the mahogany medic described their course of action and assigned everyone to a detail.

Erin would stay with the front desk, dealing with any minor mishaps that came wandering in.

Rhonda was on the phone with the hospitals in California, getting copies of Craig McConnell's records from his previous doctors. She ran into some flack when said doctor had retired and the newest physician to have the records didn't want to cooperate. A few well-aimed words from a fellow Californian helped smooth things along.

Greg began searching the various databases on bone marrow, tracking down the latest in treatments and procedures. He was set up in the study room, with four monitors, two keyboards and three printers. Occasionally, he could be heard yelling for more ink.

I'Lee started the process of preparing Craig for bone marrow testing. It was hard for her to be around the normally jovial man. He reminder her so much of Hector, and seeing him subdued brought back harsh memories.

Silence filled the small exam room as she sorted out supplies. A glance over her shoulder showed him sitting on the exam bed, shoulders hunched forward as if carrying a heavy weight. His eyes were unfocused, staring off in the distance.

The quiet proved too much. She had to speak. "Craig?" When the ocean greens turned toward her, he blinked, as if realizing she was in the room. It gave her a sinking feeling of hopelessness that almost pulled her in with him. Clearing her throat, the small nurse regained her mental footing before speaking again. "Doc will be here in a few minutes. Can I get you anything? Are you…do you need…I…"

"Thank you, I'Lee." It came out as a whisper. The surfer gave her a half smile. "Thanks for helping me."

Biting her lips, she nodded, relieved when the door opened, and Doc entered with Psyche-Out in tow. His attention turned to the two doctors, and I'Lee faded to the background, tending to the myriad of little things, all the while listening in so as not to be caught off guard if Doc needed her.

"Rock, how are you holding up?" Lt. Rich came straight to the point.

"My life sucks, dude." A spark of anger.

The psychiatrist nodded, acknowledging the truth of the situation. "Doc and I have apprised the General on the situation. Once we make the draw, the tests will begin. I know that the National Registry is the next step, but we have an idea we wanted to run by you."

Craig looked from one man to the other, one roughly tanned hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Run it by, then."

"If you give us permission, the General said we could do a bone marrow drive here on base. Not everyone can participate due to on-going mission status, but those who can…"

The dark medic broke in smoothly, continuing. "Those who are able will want to help. It's up to you. We don't have to tell them anything."

Behind the two doctors, I'Lee stood, her eyes searching for hope in the devastated man.

It took a minute for him to think it over. When he raised his head, a simple "Yeah" was all he uttered.

"I'll get right on it. We'll talk more later, Rock." Psyche turned and nearly busted the door down in his haste to get started on anything, anything to make the situation move faster.

"You'd think he was going to a fire," the bearded blond stated, a small smirk on his lips.

Both doctor and nurse grinned to themselves. Seemed hope was present after all.

* * *

**Eighteen – Downtown D.C (Thursday early afternoon)**

Bobby Manning watched as Dimitrius spoke with his contact. In the back seat, Jack was talking on his cell, confirming a meet with one of his snitches. The Aussie shifted, trying to stretch his long legs. He had already talked to most of his contacts, and they were playing the waiting game. Several leads had been gleaned, all forwarded to Tara who was tracking them via computer.

A snap brought him out of his reverie. Raising a brow, he made eye contact with his friend via the rear view mirror. "Anything?"

Brown eyes rolled tiredly in response. "Nothing. Not a single peep from any of my network so far." He slammed his hands against the back of the driver's seat.

"Hey! Easy on the driver, Spark. Something will turn loose. It's just a matter of time." He glanced over to see D in an animated conversation with a well-dressed individual. "Jack. Take a look."

Jack took watch as Bobby prepared to start the car. It was only a few more moments before the third agent walked swiftly over to the car.

"We've got a hot lead. Down in the warehouse district." Dimitrius wave Bobby to start the car as he dialed his phone. Both men listened as he filled in the details of his information with Tara. Cutting the connection, he told them, "Myles and Sue are there. Backup is en route, and the DEA has been notified."

"Finally!" Jack checked his piece. "Let's get 2.0 taken care of and go home."

* * *

When they arrived at the location, one empty car was there. "Myles is here. Where is back up?"

"Still en route."

Jack checked out the missing agent's car. "Don't tell me they went in without us?"

"Actually, it was their lead that confirmed mine," the dark man answered. "They were already here."

Neither agent missed the narrowing of the shorter man's eyes. "They should have waited."

The supervisor tilted his head. "They were already here, talking to their sources."

Jack took off in the direction of the nearest open door. "Do we know where either of them are? Is Levi with them? What do we know?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and followed. D brought up the rear, sharing the intel Tara had given him. "Levi is with Sue. They are in the second warehouse, talking to the office manager…"

Frantic barking was heard, and all heads snapped in that direction. "Let's move. Quick and quiet, nice and easy. Don't want to scare anyone."

The agents entered the second warehouse, only to find Levi tied to a metal pole. He pulled against the rope as Jack approached. He knelt and undid the knot holding the canine, and Levi tried to bolt. "Easy, fella. We'll find Sue, just hold on."

At D's nod, Jack let the Golden loose. He led them across the way to the rear of the building, where an interior office was tucked into a corner. Glass windows revealed a harried young man talking in an agitated manner to a blond-headed woman. Both were gesturing wildly as well as yelling at each other.

"Where is Myles?" The shorter agent was mumbling under his breath.

D turned to watch the proceedings. "Let's just wait a minute. Myles is supposed to check in momentarily."

"Right-o."

The three moved as close as possible, taking into account all entry and exit points, while trying to follow the conversation in the office. A cell buzzed, and the dark agent answered.

"Right…right…gotcha…will do…we'll stay back…" D glanced at the Aussie who was holding the Golden's collar. "That was Myles. He's on his way here. He has asked us to stay put."

Jack nodded, his eyes never leaving the pair in the office. He held his position until the agitated young man rushed the woman.


	5. Chapters 19 thru 24

**A/N: Warning! Grossness in this first chapter. ** If you have a problem with barf, I suggest you skim chapter nineteen. Also, language reminder. These are soldiers, and while I don't have them cussing like the proverbial sailors, they do use appropriate terms at appropriate times. Read on.

* * *

**Nineteen – Mess Hall (Thursday 1700 hours)**

"Hurry UP! On the track, ready to go in FIVE!"

The dinner crowd parted as four men made a dash for the chow line. Bystanders knew what it was like on the receiving end of extra PT.

Breaker grabbed a slice of bread and slapped a thick layer of peanut butter on it. A bottle of water, and the radio jockey was out the door.

Wreck and Steeler followed suit, opting for think slices of ham to go with the bread and water.

The newbie, Flip, went for two pieces of bread, slathering on both mayonnaise and mustard. Ham, lettuce and tomato went next. He grabbed a throwaway cup, choosing fruit punch. Clutch tried to hand him a bottle of water, but was refused.

Sighing, the grease monkey went back into the kitchen.

"He needs to burn before he can learn." Block finished draining the fried chicken, preparing to serve it.

"Oh, I know. But it ain't gonna be pretty for the new guy."

"It never is, but that's his biz," the poetical chef handed the platter to his new help. "Now, take this plate, don't be late, the crowd outside don't like to wait."

"Yeah, yeah. You are enjoying this too much."

Block only smiled as he dropped the next batch of chicken into the fryer.

* * *

Out at the track, the three veterans had finished their food and were stretching. Flip was still wrestling with his messy sandwich. Mustard had dripped onto his gray tee shirt, and all of his drink was gone. A voice barked behind him, causing the remnants of his food to slip to the ground.

"Flip! Just WHAT do you think this IS?" Beach came around to face the young man. A sneer was visible, even beneath the balaclava. "Just look at you. You have a stain on your uniform."

Two fingers poked into the drying mustard, pressing and twisting.

"OW!" The lanky diver tried to step back, but the Ranger moved with him.

"Son," Beach got in the younger man's face, "if you want to stay in this unit, you'd better be prepared to give me your all 'cuz this half-assed crap ain't gonna cut it. Now, for the stain, drop and give me fifty."

He turned to the other three men who stood at attention. "You three IDIOTS know the drill. Get going!"

Steeler, Breaker, and Wreck took off around the track. Unless Beach was in an exceptionally foul mood, the PT would be five miles, five hundred push-ups.

Flip was about halfway through his fifty when his stomach heaved. The fruit punch came up first, the mustard bread a close second. Groaning, he made to move, but a booted foot on his back stopped him.

"Keep going."

Closing his eyes, the soldier did twelve more push-ups before his insides rebelled again. The remainder of the bread and chunks of ham and tomato came out, accompanied by stomach acid.

Boots planted themselves near his head. "Keep going."

Taking a deep breath at the top of each push, Flip tried to close his mind to the vile mess beneath his face as he went down. He heard a scuffle near him and on a push up, he risked a glance to see Steeler starting a series of push-ups.

Going back down, the diver almost faltered, his nose a scant centimeter from his twice seen dinner. He made the last eighteen push-ups before finishing. His insides heaved once more, bile coming out, leaving a nasty taste in his mouth.

"Did you bring water?"

Weakly, Flip shook his head.

"Did you even think of water?"

Another head shake.

"What did the men in front of you eat?"

From memory, the diver recited exactly what each man had chosen and walked out with.

"And still, you didn't bring water?"

Flip flushed with embarrassment as he remembered Clutch trying to hand him a bottle. "I chose not to, Sergeant."

"Will you make that mistake again?"

"No, Sergeant, I WILL NOT!"

Beach pointed to the track. "Unless I specify otherwise, you will run a mile, then do one hundred push-ups. You will do this five times total. Five miles, five hundred. By the end of your two months, you ought to be able to out do any yahoo who is stupid enough to keep you company. And I guarantee you that one, if not all three, of these clowns will be seeing you again."

The last remarks were made as Steeler took off on his second mile. The tank driver cursed under his breath as he went by.

Breaker and Wreck raced to see who'd finish their hundred. The sailor won by three. Both men took swigs from their water bottles before taking to the track. As they passed Flip, the radio-man tossed his half-full bottle over to the younger soldier.

"You need to remember: we are a TEAM. We have to work together and make sacrifices for others. What one does affects others. Now, MOVE!"

Precious water in hand, the diver ran to catch up with his teammates.

* * *

**Twenty - Hoover Building: D's Office (late afternoon)**

Dimitrius Gans disliked taking his team to task, but the actions of the afternoon had warranted it. He leaned his head back against the chair and grimaced. _It won't be easy, getting those two to simmer down. I agreed to Jack's request, and it was the right thing to do, but should I have seen to it earlier?_ The dark-skinned man rubbed his face wearily, thinking about the afternoon's events_. f I had been one second later in grabbing Jack's arm…_

Even now, he remembered the look on Myles' face as they'd come through the warehouse doors— one of betrayed trust, of a wounding deeply felt. D shook his head sadly. He had to deal with it here and now.

He cast a glance at the picture on his desk. _Honey, after I get through here, I will be so glad to see you._

Thumbing the intercom, he called Jack Hudson to his office.

The dark-headed agent entered, a hard look on his face. "D."

"Jack."

Silence reigned as the second man took a seat across from his long-time teammate and friend. Allowing Jack to switch from unit leader to subordinate, Dimitrius let a suitable amount of time pass before speaking.

"Jack, I don't know what to say…"

A wry grin twisted beneath brown eyes, then vanished when he saw the look on D's face. "I know. I really stepped in it today." He dropped his head into his hands.

Leaning back in his chair, D steepled his fingers, letting his friend work through the events.

Jack spoke quietly, his head still bowed. "I know I made the right decision, having Myles train Sue. I just didn't know how hard it would be to let her go." He looked up, shaking his head. "How do you do it?" He gestured to Donna's picture. "How do you let her go every morning and not worry constantly?"

Raising a dark brow, the older agent pressed his lips together. He thought for a moment before answering. "The same way she does her job during the day, praying and hoping I'll come safely home tonight. It's a matter of trust and faith."

Coming around to the front of his desk, D perched on one corner. "Have you and Sue really talked lately? I mean, _really_ talked? About this change? About where you are going in your relationship?"

"No. We've both been too busy. But we have made plans for Saturday morning."

The darker man nodded. "Good. The only thing left to discuss is Myles." He held up a hand to keep Jack quiet. "Nothing you can say will change what happened this afternoon. You let your emotions get the best of you, and _nearly_ botched a major lead meeting."

Narrowing his eyes, D pinned the younger man with a glare. "You trusted Myles enough to take over this leg of Sue's training. Then you promptly ran over that trust. Why?"

"You saw what was happening."

"I saw an agent let his heart get ahead of his duty. And it won't stand." Dimitrius sat next to Jack, putting himself eye level with his friend and fellow agent. "_You_ have to resolve this with Myles. Tonight."

"I…" Taking a deep breath, he sighed. "Where is he?"

"In conference room C."

* * *

The door behind him opened and closed. He didn't turn from his posture at the window. Blue-gray eyes narrowed, taking in the cityscape as he waited for the newcomer to speak.

A voice cleared and Jack spoke. "Look, Myles, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to rush in…"

"No, you shouldn't have." The Bostonian's cultured tone was very quiet, subdued. "In fact, you shouldn't have trusted me to train Sue. Since I know _nothing_ of training and protecting those in my care." He shifted his weight and rested a palm against the cool window glass.

"It's _nothing _that she was in the safest room in the warehouse. One with the highest-rated bulletproof glass." A finger traced a line across the pane. "It'-s _nothing_ that she was with the son of one of my personal acquaintances who, as it happens, is hard-of-hearing and allergic to dogs."

Hands jammed into trouser pockets. "It's _nothing_ that I have been an agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation for twelve years plus." The baritone voice was edged in anger now. "It's _nothing_ that I have given my all this week, to make the transition as easy for Sue as possible, and you hijack it at every turn. _It is_ _nothing_ that my trainee is jumping at shadows, afraid of me, _ME_, that I might react to her doing her job. So, yes, you were right, Jack, not to trust me."

At that point, Myles whirled to face his long-time teammate, slamming his hands on the conference table. "Have you _ever_ really trusted me? Because ten years together went out the window today."

"Myles, you know better than that." Jack ran a hand through his hair, trying to grasp what his actions had cost him.

"Do I now?" Blue-gray eyes locked with brown ones. "Maybe I need you to spell it out for me again, then. Yes or no. Do you trust me to train Sue properly, and keep her as safe as I can in the process, just as I've done with every other agent I've trained in the past decade?"

"Myles, it's just—"

The blond agent cut him off sharply. "Yes or no?"

"Yes, dammit! I do trust you; it's Sue I'm having a hard time trusting!" The brown-headed agent looked aghast at his admission.

Myles drew back in shock. "Why?"

Jack stumbled back as well. "I...I..." He ran a trembling hand through his hair, inhaling deeply to calm his roiling emotions. "It's just that she _still_ charges into situations where she can get hurt, taking unnecessary risks...and I don't want her to get hurt."

Myles' anger came back in a rush. "You don't trust me to make sure she learns not to do things like that anymore?"

"No, it's not that!" The other man whirled away, his body tense with the jumbled thoughts crashing in his mind.

"Then tell me what it _IS_!" Myles shook his fists in frustration.

Silence ruled the moment as Jack waved his hands in a frantic attempt to bring himself under control. "There are so many little things she has to watch out for, that she has to be aware of." He sighed, a bit of tension flowing out with the motion. "And then, there are these subtle changes...it's like she's drawing away from me," he whispered. "And I can't be there to help her."

The blond agent digested that for a second, and sighed heavily, motioning to one of the leather chairs. "Sit down, Jack." He paused. "Do you realize how _tightly_ you've held on to her this past year? She's pulled away because you are keeping her in your shadow."

The other man snorted. "When did _you_ get to be Dr. Phil?"

"Listen, I'm probably going to get hit for this, but at this point in time _I'm_ more ready for a committed relationship with Sue than you are."

The shorter agent's head snapped up. "You? But... I didn't think... you never..."

Myles reached across and swatted Jack upside the head. "I didn't say I'm _looking_ for a relationship with her, you idiot. I said that at this point I am more _prepared_ for one than you are. I suggest you give that some thought before you lose her completely." He sat back, watching his long time teammate and friend.

Many emotions played across the shorter man's face: fear, frustration, anger, and finally resolve. "Myles, look—"

"No." The word came out sharply, followed by a deep sigh. "You look, Jack. For the first time in five years, take a real look at what you're doing. Because I'll tell you, right now, at _this_ moment, I am seriously considering requesting a transfer from your unit, and taking my trainee with me."

Jack didn't quite succeed in swallowing the first retort that came to mind. "You wouldn't."

Blue-gray eyes locked squarely with brown. "I would. Might I suggest we give it the weekend for all of us to come to some… reasonable conclusion in this matter?"

It was a full five minutes before the other man spoke. "Yeah." There was a resigned set to his shoulders as he rose out of the chair. "It's going to be a long weekend."

The blond man nodded. "I hope you can get this worked out."

Jack offered his hand, which Myles took: they shook, an unspoken agreement to lay down arms. "Thank you for being honest with me." He tightened his grip, causing the Bostonian to pause. "But if you _ever_ smack my head again…"

"I would expect nothing less, Special Agent Hudson." The blond man walked through the conference room door, leaving Jack to ponder his future.

* * *

**Twenty-One -** **Washington, DC: Wizard's Home Game**

Hector Delgado whistled loudly as the Washington Wizards' Dance team bounced off the floor, and regular play resumed. Long legs stepped into the seat area beside him, and an accented voice asked, "Mate, are you _supposed_ to be looking?"

The sailor grinned widely as Bobby Manning passed him a beer and a hot dog. "No rule says I can't…but to tell you the truth, they don't measure up to what I have. Makes me appreciate I'Lee that much more." He took a bite of his food.

"How so?" The Aussie was curious.

Hector chewed a moment, thinking. A sip of his cold brew later, he answered. "I don't have to pretend with her. She makes me feel safe."

The crowd jumped to their feet around the two, putting the conversation on hold as the Wizards went on a scoring run.

* * *

It wasn't until half time, when the subject returned.

"Marriage seems to suit you, Wreck."

Ocean blues looked at the tall Aussie, trying to gauge the comment. "I'll take that as a compliment, Crash. You should try it sometime."

Bobby stared out over the dance show on the court. He spoke so low that Hector had to lean in to hear it. "I tried to, mate, but she didn't want me."

The sailor handed over the remainder of his beer. "My condolences."

Bobby snorted softly, a half grin peeking out. "You know just what to say." He drained the cup.

Shrugging, Hector dead panned, "It's a gift."

The announcer cut in at that point, drawing their attention back to the court.

* * *

Toward the end of the third quarter, the dark headed sailor asked about Sue.

"Oh, she's doing right fine, I suppose."

Hector blinked at that, but didn't reply. Instead, he pursued a second thought. "I wonder why she didn't tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"That she and Jack had gotten engaged."

The statement was so unexpected and shocking that the Aussie choked on his fourth hot dog. After much hacking and coughing and a few helpful inquires from seat mates, Bobby regained his composure.

"Whe…" he stopped to sip some water; his throat a bit dry and raw. "Where did you get _that_ idea?"

Hector shrugged. "From Jack."

"Jack?" The name came out in a strangled tone.

"Jack."

Steel blue eyes narrowed. "They _aren't_ engaged, mate."

"That's not what he told me," the sailor never took his eyes off of the game.

"What exactly did he say?"

"'Jack Hudson, Sue's fiancé.'"

"Just like that?"

"Well, sort of. It was more like this," Hector took a breath, squared his shoulders and modulated his voice to sound like the man he was quoting. "'Jack Hudson, Sue's fiancé.'"

"Huh." Bobby sat back in his seat, mulling over the information.

Hector shook his head and began to say something only to have the thought lost as the crowd surged to its feet, yet another fight breaking out.

* * *

After the game, the two men hiked over to MacGill's. Bobby ordered one last beer while Hector settled on coffee. At the Aussie's raised brow, the sailor grinned. "Hey, I got the _best_ reason to make it home in one piece."

Saluting his friend's reasoning, the taller man replied, "Too right. Can't have the little woman worrying about ya, can we?"

Hector slurped his coffee, eying his companion thoughtfully. "Say, Crash, what are your plans Saturday night?"

"Dunno. Nothin' right now. Have some training in the afternoon, but not much else. Why?"

"You wanna come hang with me and I'Lee? Have a home cooked meal and chill out?"

Bobby drained the last dregs of his beer. "I don't want to intrude on you lovebirds."

"As if." Hector snorted. "We usually have a few people over on Saturday night, depending on who's on call."

"Sounds like fun. Count me in."

The sailor nodded and finished his coffee. "I'd better get a move on. I have extra PT in the AM, and as much as I like you, Crash, you still aren't my type." He clapped a hand on the Aussie's shoulder and tossed a bill on the table to cover the drinks. "See ya Saturday."

"Right. Saturday then."

* * *

**Twenty-two – Sue and Lucy's Apartment (late evening)**

Levi lay curled at his mistress' feet, content just to be near her. He made a noise in his throat as her bare foot inched its way under his warm tummy. As a second one started its assault, he huffed and rose, leaving his spot to curl up on his bed. He didn't feel like playing foot warmer tonight.

Sue barely noticed his departure. Her fingers flew fast over the keyboard as she set up a video voice call and waited for her brother to respond.

**Silntgi: do you need me to comeQQ **

"No, I'm fine, really." She clicked on the smiling smiley.

**Silntgi: liar**

"Don't start with me, James."

**Silntgi: then don't pull it with me**

Sue sighed, knowing he could see and hear her loud and clear. "Really, I'll be okay."

**Silntgi: (rolling eyes smiley) why are you doing this to yourself, SueQQ don't beat yourself up over this**

The blond woman hunched over, glancing at the microphone/camera perched on her monitor. "I can't get anything past you, can I?"

**Silntgi: do you want toQQ**

"No." She closed her eyes, so tired of all the turmoil in her life at this moment. "I know you want me to be strong, but sometimes it seems so hard."

**Silntgi: please, tell me **

"I'm scared. I'm scared of the changes that are coming." Tears squeezed out of the corners of her eyes. "I don't want to let him go."

**Silntgi: … (sad face smiley)**

**Silntgi: how are you feelingQQ**

"Tired and confused." Sue sighed again. "Today was…difficult."

**Silntgi: QQ**

"He wants to talk Saturday."

**Silntgi: that's good**

"I suppose." She bit her lip.

**Silntgi: you always tell me to follow where the Light leads…you following QQ**

"I am trying, very hard." Tears were falling freely now.

**Silntgi: hand**

Sue put her hand to the screen and pressed hard, letting her grief loose.

* * *

In his quarters, James put his hand to his screen, pulling himself deep into their bond, gathering her sadness to himself.

* * *

Abruptly, Sue withdrew. "No. I have to do this myself." She saw him nod.

**Silntgi: (sad face smiley) I would take it**

"I know. But this is _my_ burden. I have to work it out."

**Silntgi: I will be here always**

She smiled at him, sniffing softly. Signing, she told him MY HEART NOT ALONE

**Silntgi: not alone ILY **

She returned the motion and signed off. Checking the door locks and lights, Sue retreated to her room, Levi padding softly after her. Once in bed, she clutched at her pillow. _Father, I know I am not alone, but this is hard for me. I am scared and I need your help. Please, help me to know what to say and what to do._ She prayed for a long time, until sleep claimed her.

* * *

**Twenty-three – Delgado's Quarters (close to midnight)**

It was dark when Hector walked into his quarters. The computer was off, which in itself was strange. I'Lee rarely turned it completely off, just in case she needed to type in notes for one of her many papers. He pulled off his boots and left them next to the door, as was his habit. In the dark, he navigated to the kitchen and went through, expecting a light in the bathroom to be on. It wasn't.

"Princess?" He didn't speak too loud, just in case she was asleep. Making his way over to the bed, a quick pat and he knew she wasn't. "I'Lee?" he asked, a little louder.

A noise from the corner. She was in her chair. Walking over, he sat cross-legged on the floor in front of where she was. And waited. It seemed a long while, and it probably was, before she responded. "Hey."

He reached a hand out and laid it on her leg. She grasped it, heaving a deep sigh.

"Talk to me, Princess. I can't read your mind…"

"Rock'n'Roll got a letter today. Did you know he has a son? Aaron Craig McConnell."

In the dark, Hector shook his head. "No, I didn't. I knew he and Della had divorced a while back."

"She didn't tell him." Her voice shook. "He found out today, only because…" She squeezed his hand tightly. "Because Aaron needs a bone marrow donor."

The sailor sat quietly, letting her talk. "Craig was shattered. How could she do that? Keep the boy from his father? And now, when he might not get a marrow donor? What kind of woman does that?" As a nurse, I'Lee dealt with all manner of medical situations and this was a disheartening one. He could hear the outrage in her voice as well as the tears. Her compassion for those she cared for never ceased to amaze him.

As she began to cry, he pulled her down into his lap, wrapping her in his tight embrace. He turned and leaned against the chair, letting her release all the emotions. Hot tears soaked his shirt as she held him tightly. Long fingers stroked her hair, and he hummed quietly until she took a deep breath.

"I…I need to know something," she began, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay."

"Is there…is there any chance you have a child?"

His heart skipped a beat. _I __knew this would come up eventually._ Hector took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I don't think so. While I did some things I wish I hadn't, I really tried not to be stupid. And in most cases, I was around to see that there weren't any surprises." He ran a finger down one cheek. "Are you…I…I…" Words trailed off as the sailor searched for coherent thought.

I'Lee pulled upright and took his face between her hands. "I will never ask you again. I love you, more than you can ever know, Hector Delgado." She tightened her grip and drew him in, her mouth searching for his.

In that contact, primal and fierce, he knew where his heart lay. That nothing could ever take her place or push her aside. He answered her caresses with his own, establishing their bond more strongly. When the need for air became an issue, he pulled away.

"I love you, Princess," he whispered. "You are the best part of me." Standing carefully, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

Keeping her arms around his neck, I'Lee simply requested, "Hold me, Sailor Boy."

He did.

* * *

**Twenty-four – Bullpen (Friday morning)**

Bobby sat patiently at his desk, waiting for Jack to show up. He had questions for his best mate and needed to ask them. But when ten o'clock rolled around and still no Sparky, the Aussie headed toward D's office. He rapped gently on the door.

"Come in."

The tall man slid in and sat, waiting for D to look up from his paperwork.

"Frankly, Bobby, I expected you much sooner."

Blue eyes double blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Jack has taken a personal day. Since no one is trying to blow up the world at the moment and his paperwork is in order…" The dark skinned man trailed off at the confused look on his friend's face. "Bobby?"

The Aussie snapped back to himself, covering his lapse with a grin. "Sorry, mate. Late game last night."

"Uh-huh." D raised a brow, but didn't push the subject. "So, anything else you need besides someone to do your reports?"

"Right, right…I'm going now." He stood and made to exit only to stop at D's voice.

"Would you please ask Myles to come in for a minute?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

The Aussie walked into the Bullpen, spying the Bostonian at work. He grinned, catching Tara's eye and winking. "Pssst! Hey, Myles!" The loud whisper attracted everyone's attention except for Sue who was watching a surveillance tape for another unit. "The principle wants to see you!"

"Ha, ha, very funny." The blond man stood, straightening his tie. He shot a glance over to his partner/trainee and steeled himself. D calling him in could be good or bad. It was time to find out.

* * *

Once in the supervisor's office, he sat at D's request.

"Did you and Jack come to an agreement on how to handle this situation?"

"I believe so."

"And…"

"We are giving the matter some thought over the course of this weekend."

"Hmmm." The supervisor sat back in his chair, fingers steepled. "What do you think will happen come Monday?"

The Harvard grad straightened imperceptibly and sighed. "I wish I knew. It could all work out or…you might be processing transfer papers."

D nodded. "I thought that might be the case." He opened a file and slid a sheet over toward the blond agent. "Take Sue and go meet up with Tompkins' team. They need an extra hand today. You and Sue have all your paper work squared away so we aren't short handed there."

A delicate snort came with the retort, "Only if Bobby doesn't go into a sugar coma."

The two men exchanged wry grins and stood. "Go. Spend the day catching bad guys. We'll deal on Monday if we need to."

* * *

A tap on her arm alerted Sue to Myles' presence. She blinked at him, shaking the afterimage of the tape out of her mind.

"We have a different assignment today. Let's go."

She nodded. Lucy came over, her first day back at work since Monday. "I'll see you at dinner."

O-K BE-CAREFUL

I WILL


	6. Chapters 25 thru 30

**Twenty-five – Hudson's Apartment (mid-morning)**

When the phone rang, Jack peeled open a bleary eye to check the time. 10: 28 am. _Man, I haven't sleep this late since…since the Weston case anyway. _ He rolled over, reaching for the offensive instrument.

"Hudson."

"Hey, Jack. It's Coop."

The brown-headed man grimaced slightly as he sat up on the bed. "What's up, MacBride?"

"Just checking to see if you are still interested in coming out tomorrow." The voice on the other end sounded mildly amused. "Were you sleeping, Hudson?" A throaty chuckle followed the comment.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I…I had a long night." Sighing, he ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

"I won't ask then. Had a few too many of those myself." There was a pause. "You off today, then?"

"Yeah, for the most part."

"Why don't you come out and help me set up for tomorrow's run? We have two scenarios going today as well. It could be fun; get your mind off things."

Jack thought about it for a moment before replying. "Sounds good."

"Right. Meet me at the last staging point around fourteen hundred. Bring your gear." A final click and the voice was gone.

Falling back on his pillow, the brown-eyed man stared at the ceiling. _How did I get here? Why can't I figure this out?_ He glanced at the pile of running clothes on the floor, his shoes looking a bit worse for wear. _Ten miles…usually running helps me clear my head, but not this time. I just don't know anymore._ He thought of Sue and gave a half sad smile. _She'd say to pray about it, but I think I am beyond that at this point._ Resetting his alarm, he rolled over and closed his eyes, evasive sleep finally claiming him.

* * *

**Twenty-six – Surveillance Van somewhere in DC **

Joss Tompkins had been surprised to see them so soon, but welcomed the help.

"_Make yourself at home, Thomas." He took care to address her directly. "Eldridge here is our tech geek. He'll set you up with all our video input as well as source tape. If you see anything we might have missed or something of note, please let me know. We want to get this group off the street ASAP."_

Myles leaned back as much as he could in the small space. He usually wasn't on the van end of things, but this was Sue's area and he wanted to learn more about her mode of operation.

Currently, she was situated behind a bank of monitors, watching previous surveillance tapes, bringing herself up to speed. Myles watched as well, taking a look at the file to see if anything jumped out at him. He tuned out the clacking of keys and the minor hum of the monitors, focusing on the text before his eyes. It wasn't until she said his name a second time that he looked up at her.

"Come see this."

The Harvard grad moved to watch over her shoulder as she cued up a tape that was marked from two days earlier.

"Watch here. Suspect one comes into frame. The wind is blowing and he tosses away a piece of paper. As he continues across frame, he tosses three more pieces." She looked at him expectantly.

Adjusting to be seen, he asked, "What is the relevance?"

"Remember our quirks conversation?" At his bemused grin, she continued. "Suspect one, Daniel Wallace, has a quirk. He tears paper when he's not thinking. I have watched six tapes, and every tape has him doing the same mindless thing."

Gray-blue eyes blinked, connecting the dots. "Wallace can be placed at the scene by more than just tape evidence. I'm betting there are still pieces of paper at his last visual point. Eldridge, bring up Wallace live."

The tech complied, and the three of them began watching for the telltale paper trail. Eldridge spotted it right away, notifying the agent on the street.

"Tompkins said to tell you that if you keep this up, we'll be done before rush hour."

Sue gave a tight smile and turned back to her tapes. They still had four more suspects to track. She wasted no time diving right into the next batch of video.

Myles saw the determination that had always been there, the focus and skill that had made his team work so well. But he also saw that with a little freedom, her abilities would soar. Sighing deeply, he settled in to watch with his 'partner', equally determined to do his share.

* * *

Three hours later, the trio had pegged each of the four suspects with a quirk, a habit (one not pleasant at all: Myles shuddered thinking about it), lazy manners, or just plain stupidity. Tompkins' team had moved in on each tag, enough hard evidence on each man to ensure they wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

Eldridge sighed as he removed his headset. Looking over at the 'on loan' team, he smiled. "I have _never_ looked at tapes quite the way you do, Miss Thomas." He extended a hand. As she shook it, he told her, "Thank you for the pointers."

In return, she signed WELCOME while replying, "You're welcome, Eddie. Once you figured out what we were looking for, you made it much easier with your technical expertise." She smiled as she glanced at Myles.

"It was like working with Tara. Not bad, Eldridge." The Harvard grad gave credit where it was due.

A knock sounded on the van door. With a push of a button, the tech checked the outer camera, confirming the identity of his unit leader. The door swung open; Tompkins entered.

"Hiya, folks!" His grin was incandescent. "We nabbed all five without a hitch. Feels good to get them off the street."

"Just another day's work," Myles leaned against a console, arms crossed.

"Hey, I take my victories very seriously and celebrate accordingly. Will you two join the team for dinner tonight?" Joss was hopeful, looking from the taller agent to the smaller analyst.

"Sounds…fun?" Sue hedged.

Thinking about the times the team had gone out as a group, the Bostonian came to her rescue. "Where were you thinking of going?"

"Usually we go to the El Toro. Most of the team likes Mexican food." Green eyes squinted at the pair. "Why? What's up?"

Hesitantly, Sue spoke. "I've been to El Toro. The lighting isn't that good. But I do like the food." She bit her lip slightly.

At Tompkins' look of confusion, Myles clarified. "In order to see the conversation and participate, we need to be able to see each other talking." He paused a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Turning to Sue, he asked, "Where was that place with the Tex-Mex, the one D took us to?"

"Los Amigos?"

He nodded.

Eldridge piped up, "I know the one you are talking about. Kincaid was mentioning that the other day. He likes the chimichangas there. Would that work?" He directed the question to the blond woman.

Sue smiled. "Yes, it would be great. What time do we meet?"

The unit leader looked at his watch and said, "Six good for you two?"

Myles signed SIX as Tompkins had lowered his face, hiding his mouth. Clearing his throat, the Bostonian garnered the other man's attention. He raised his eyes and realized his mistake. "Oh, sorry. Is six good?"

"Yes, I can be ready to go then."

"As can I. Would you like to ride with me, Thomas?"

"Thank you, but no. I will be meeting someone later in the evening so I will take my own car."

"All right then," Joss smiled crookedly. "We'll see you at Los Amigos at six. Reagan will have copies of our reports and paperwork for you to look over on Monday, so don't worry about this stuff this weekend. I'll see you tonight."

Making their farewells, the pair disembarked from the van and headed toward their own vehicle. In silence, Myles drove Sue to her apartment. Once there, he laid a soft hand on her arm, halting her exit from the car.

"Are you going to be all right at this place?"

She winked at him. "I think so. It is well lit and open. Plus, one of the managers is HOH. I know her from the poetry readings. It should be fun."

"If at anytime you want to leave, just let me know."

"I will. And Myles, thank you for being such a good partner and friend." She made the sign as she spoke.

WELCOME he signed back.

* * *

**Twenty-seven (Hoover Building-evening)**

All day. The bloke had been unreachable all day long. It wasn't like Jack not to answer his phone. _But then, he is on leave._ Bobby shook his head as he flipped his cell shut. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the reports lying on his desk. _Mum would be proud_. He picked up the stack and took them to Lucy's desk where the rotor grinned up at him.

"All done?"

"Yeah." He gave her a small grin back and turned away.

"Bobby?"

He tilted his head toward her, but didn't turn.

"I'm…I'm sorry about the thing with Cheryl. I really thought she'd be a nice match for you."

The Aussie thought for a minute before responding. "It's okay, Luce. I think I've learned my lesson for a while. Just…no more dates, 'kay?"

She nodded at his retreating back and shot a glance across to Tara who shrugged. "What's with him?" she mouthed.

"Don't know," was the reply.

Grabbing his jacket, Bobby gathered his stuff and prepared to go home. The elevator ride was quiet, not like usual, when the team was together, leaving for home or going out. He sighed as the metal doors slid open, herding him out into the lobby of the Hoover Building. Like ants on the march, agents and servants of the public and greater good went their separate ways.

Once home, he tried Jack on his cell one more time. _Come on, Jack. Answer._ Nothing. Beer in hand, the Aussie settled in to watch hockey by himself. It was looking to be a long night.

* * *

**Twenty-eight – Med Ward (early evening)**

Cooper MacBride winced as I'Lee dabbed the iodine on his cuts and scratches. "So, tell me again, how did this happen?"

The sharpshooter frowned disgustedly. "My friend mistook me for a commando and tried to take me out of the scenario." Nearby, Greg laughed good-naturedly, earning a glare from the patient. "Laugh it up, you twig. I'm sending you out with us next time."

I'Lee rolled her eyes. "Lowlight, you can't commandeer nurses at your whim." She applied a bandage with a little more force than needed. "Besides, Greg is helping me with little AC's drive."

"Consider yourself razzed, Lowlight. She doesn't stick out her tongue at everyone. You must have hit a nerve." The lanky nurse handed Cooper a scrub top to wear in place of his shredded T-shirt.

"Whatever, Twig." Hopping of the bed, the sharpshooter tossed the mangled mess into the trash and slid into the pro-offered uniform. He followed Greg out to the nurse's station and leaned against the desk. When I'Lee looked up from her typing, he gave her a serious face. "I'll be in to test on Sunday. Tomorrow is a full day off the base for me."

The strawberry blond nurse shook her head ruefully. "I'm sorry for snapping. It's been a long day with all the tele-conferencing with California." Muffled cursed came drifting down the hall. "And it sounds like it's not over. That's probably Rhonda on the phone with them now. Not the most cooperative bunch."

"Tell me about it. Bureaucracy is the same everywhere. We just learn to deal or work around it." He slapped the desk and pushed off. "I'm headed to my quarters. Gotta long day tomorrow. I'll see you Sunday."

"Got it written down, right here. See you then." She tossed him a half salute as he jogged out of the hall. Spinning in her chair, she faced her friend. "So…Twig…"

Gray-blue eyes squinted at her. "I know where you live."

She gently snorted. "If Beach ever finds out…"

Greg shook his head at the mention of the Ranger's name. "Twig. Why couldn't it've been something cool like Stretch or Mr. Fantastic? I mean, look at Eric. Hulk fits him."

I'Lee raised a brow at that. "Rhonda hasn't got a name yet."

"Yeah, well, she'd kill anyone who gave her a bad one."

The pair looked at each other and busted out laughing. The Asian nurse took only so much from the soldiers before exacting her own brand of revenge. As if on cue, grumbling came down the hall, moving closer to the nurse's station.

"If I EVER have to talk to those clowns again, I'll…" dark brown eyes looked up at the two nurses trying to keep straight faces. "What?"

"Nothing," I'Lee squeaked. "Doc told me to tell you that tomorrow he'll handle the West Coast and to let you off early. So, go on. Get outta here."

Rhonda perched on the edge of the desk and sighed. Her fine black hair swayed with the movement. "Let me just sit a minute. Those nuts out there remind me why I moved away from San Fran in the first place."

Greg plopped into a chair and started typing in the day's testing info for processing while I'Lee watched her former suite mate. "You okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I might go hang out in the Common Room for a while. See if Ace is down there playing cards."

Without looking, Greg tossed over his shoulder, "Where's Wild Bill?"

"There's a big to-do in D. C. tonight, and he's on standby re-con." Neither nurse missed the wistfulness in her voice.

It was silent in the Ward except for the key clacking and the occasional beep from a monitor. Finally, Rhonda stood and left without a word.

"Guess this AC thing has us all stressing over different things," said I'Lee. She thought of her own bout of last evening.

"Yeah. I guess it does. Mortality staring you in the face can do that." He rested his fingers on the keyboard for a moment. "But we'll find a match. Somewhere, we'll find one."

* * *

**Twenty-nine – Moriarty's Pub (late evening)**

Jack sat at the bar, nursing a LeBatt and smirking at himself in the mirror. _What am I doing here?_ He shook his head to come out of his reverie. The bartender merely raised an eyebrow at him. _I ought to get home. It's been a long day._ Taking a bill from his wallet, he paid the 'tender and waited for his change.

Stretching his arms, he walked out to his vehicle. The air was crisp, but not cold, and felt good on his face. He sighed as he got in the car. The drive home was fairly quick, and he got out, grabbing his gear from the trunk. _I need to clean my rifle. After what I did today, I'll be surprised if Coop even talks to me again._ Smirking to himself, Jack trudged up the stairs and entered his apartment. _He did say I could take out anyone. I just didn't expect him to get between me and my mark._

He pulled out his cell phone and plugged it in to charge. _I can't believe I let this run down. Voice mail is probably full. Oh, well._

Settling on the couch, he unpacked his sniper rifle and began cleaning it, letting his mind drift back to the events of the day.

* * *

_It was mid-afternoon when he had reached the training site. Cooper MacBride met him at the parking area and waited as Jack pulled on his gray coverall._

"_So, what's the plan?"_

"_General mayhem. Just keeping everyone on their toes." He pulled a blue woolly cap over his unruly light brown hair. "Everyone is fair game today."_

_Jack had looked up at that. "Even the commandos?"_

_Coop shrugged. "If you think you can hit one."_

"_Is that a challenge?"_

"_Let's just say that you'd be the first if you actually make a 'kill' shot on one."_

_Brown eyes glinted. "I guess I need to go get set." Jack took off toward the fields with Coop lagging behind. "Hey, aren't you coming?"_

"_I am. Just trying to figure your angle."_

"_I guess I need to do something different today. Get some bugs outta my system."_

_The other sniper caught up and clapped a hand on the agent's shoulder. "Yeah, well, don't get carried away, Hudson. Payback's a b…-"_

_Both men halted as an explosion sounded. The two locked glances, and Coop thumbed his radio. "Uh, Demo One, this is MacBride. Anyone care to explain? Over."_

_A hassled voice came back. "This is Demo One. Sorry 'bout that, MacBride. Demo Two forgot to radio. We're doing a clearing of the lines. Won't happen again. Over."_

"_They using live explosives tomorrow?" _

"_Only on the outskirts. It's low yield and in most cases, set to go off in a re-verb chamber, thus the loud sounds. In the dense places, we have a few surprises for our bomb squad volunteers." Seeing Jack's raised eyebrow, the sniper grinned. "We have to make it real without damaging our 'guests'."_

"_Whatever you say. When do we get started?"_

_At that point, Cooper had unrolled several maps, laying out the locations of the various scenarios so the two of them could cause the most havoc to laid out plans. Agreeing to meet at nineteen hundred, they split up and went to radio silence except for tags._

_Methodically, Jack had gone from camp to camp, taking shots at various 'bad' guys as well as 'good' guys. He was keeping careful watch for the elusive commandos and had yet to see one when he came across a camp in full-blown 'fire' fight. He dropped to one knee, bringing his scope up to see what the melee was about. _

_He could make out one figure in a black tee shirt arguing with several in business type shirts. Not caring who was out dealing whom, he had taken aim and let a paint ball fly. It smacked a suit in the arm, causing tension in the camp to skyrocket. It was then that he spied a black-clad figure stealing out of the left side of the 'compound.' _

Gotcha. _Squinting, he locked on target and eased down on the trigger. The paint ball flew straight and true and…_missed? _It splattered on a tree next to the man in black. Jack suddenly had the feeling he was found out. Not wasting time, he squeezed off six more rounds, each practically chasing his target._ How does he move like that?

_T__aking a moment to re-adjust for direction and wind, the brown-headed man found his target crouched behind a small boulder. The brush surround his quarry was thick, nearly impenetrable. Briars, thorns, it would be hard going to move quickly._ This time… _He sent a few rounds of bright green in the direction of the man in black. They hit the rock, but the wraith wasn't there._ Damn.

_Once more, he adjusted and found his prey moving into the dusk among several fleeing 'agents' and 'terrorists.' As he took aim and fired, a blue and black coverall popped up in his scope and took the impact of three green balls of paint. He watched as Coop shrugged loose from the top of his uniform and turned to see who had taken a shot at him. Unfortunately, he hit an embedded rock and took a spill into the dense brush._

Oooo, that's gonna sting. _Jack had winced as his friend went down._ And I am never going to hear the end of it. _ Sighing, he put his rifle in to safe mode and slung it onto his back and began the trek back to the main staging area._

_Cooper had not been very pleasant in his greeting. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"_

"_I was taking a shot. It WAS clear until you stepped into my line of fire."_

_The scratched man snorted ruefully. "I guess I can accept that."_

"_I had him in my sights. He was about six steps ahead of where you were."_

_Nodding, Cooper had acknowledged seeing the commando._

_As the two packed their gear a bit later, he asked Jack a question. "So, what's bothering you?"_

"_Huh? Nothing. Nothing is bothering me." He tried to brush it off with a half-smile._

_Gray eyes pinned him with a stare. "Jackson, I went to school with you, remember? Whenever something was on your mind, your accuracy went way up, and you tended to focus more. Girl problems again?"_

_The agent had tried to cover his double take with a cough. "What?"_

"_Man, you would become hyper-focused if there was a lady involved."_

"_Am I _that _transparent?" _

"_Not really. I'm just more observant." The other sniper winced as he went to remove his torn t-shirt._

"_You'd better leave that on until you get back to base; otherwise, you'll start bleeding again."_

"_Yeah. No thanks to you, Hudson."_

"_Anyway I can help, MacBride."_

_They had gotten their respective vehicles, when Coop pulled next to Jack's with the window down. "Whatever it is that's on you mind, deal with it or don't come out tomorrow. Between the scenarios and the live explosives, I don't need a wired shooter."_

"_I know."

* * *

_

A buzzing noise brought him out of his reverie. His cell was moving across the table, still on vibrate from the afternoon. He took a look at the ID and groaned. The missed call said it was from Bobby and there were sixteen messages in his voice mail. Running a hand though his hair, he leaned back on the couch. _I really need to sleep on some things. Would I be a bad friend for not calling back tonight?_ With a quirk of his jaw, the brown-headed man opted for a shower before making any decisions.

The water eased away dirt and doubts as well as thoughts of talking. Shower done, he wandered over to the bed and plopped down, his eyes closing to the sound of gently falling rain.

* * *

**Thirty – Washington, D. C. (after Midnight)**

It was not coincidence that Sue woke up shortly after a major, nearby lightning strike. Hazel eyes snapped open as a furry body jumped up on the bed.

"Levi!"

The golden retriever wiggled next to her, reacting to the ferocity of the storm outside. Sighing as he nosed as close to her as possible, she peered toward the clock to see what the time was. Nothing. It was then that she noticed her sight light was off as well. _No electricity._

Leaving the warm comfort of Levi and her bed, Sue walked over to the window and looked out. Beyond the glass, storm clouds were thick and heavy with rain, lit on occasion by powerful flashes of light. She leaned her head against the cool glass, feeling the pelting of the drops against the clear barrier. _I wish the rain could wash away this feeling in my heart. I want for things to be different. I want for them to go forward…but until I let go…_

The shivers she felt then weren't from the storm outside, but from the one within. _The tighter I hold on, the more I hurt, the more he'll hurt. I'm scared to let go…but I have to have faith, Father, that You will catch me if I fall._

Sue wrapped her arms tightly, hugging herself in a measure of strength. _I can't continue like this…_

A flash lit the sky as if in response to her declaration. Raising a finger, she traced the path of a single drop from point of impact until it reached the windowsill. It joined the flow of other drops, headed downward, toward the ground. _I am not bound to this path. I know You have called me, and I must follow…_

In the dark, she fell to her knees, sobs shaking her frame as she cried.

* * *

Miles away, a hand reached out in vain, his own grief for hers silent.

* * *

Outside, the thunder rolled and lightning flashed, jolting the sleeping man to wakeful unease. _I must have been dreaming again. It seemed so real._ He reached over to turn on the lamp, only to find it didn't work. _Must've blown a transformer. That last strike was close by._

Bare feet moved quickly across the chilly floor. He found his phone and checked the time. _3:15 am. Sheesh._

Awake now, he flopped on the couch and grimaced as he saw the list of calls he'd missed during the day. Of the twenty-two, eight were from Bobby, the most recent at 10:32 pm. Six were from his mom. _No doubt worried about something she'd seen on the news._ One from Lucy. _Lucy?_ Two from Randy Pitts. _Arg_. Brown eyes rolled. _Probably why Luce called, to give me a heads up_. Five were from an unknown number. _I'll have it run Monday, to see who was so persistent._

Curiosity got the better of him and he checked the first message from Bobby. _…Mate, where are you? We need to talk. Call me…_

Jack frowned. The Aussie sounded…perturbed. _I wonder why?_ He checked the remaining seven and found them to be pretty much the same. _What's eating him? I guess I should have called_. He sighed deeply, wondering how things seemed to pile up on him all at once.

_I need to think…this thing with Sue has gotten me so rattled. I thought I was ready to try to see if we could make a life together, but I don't know which way is up anymore. I know I love her. I would do anything for her…but…there is this nagging…I dunno. Something just seems off._

Leaning his head back against the couch, he tried to sort out when and where the feeling had come from. _Certainly not this week…although Myles put it clearly into perspective. AM I ready for a long-term relationship with Sue? She's amazing._

A smile creased his lips thinking about her. _Beautiful, smart, brave…things that I've always looked for in a woman. Jessica, even Allie had those qualities to an extent. What makes Sue so different?_ He knew without a doubt it was her faith. _THAT sets her apart. It helps make her strong in the face of adversity. Being deaf in a hearing world isn't easy. But that same faith doesn't seem to keep her safe. It pushes her out into danger when she needs to be protected._

He paused as an imaginary Sue responded to that comment. "_God protects me, Jack. You just tend to help Him a little too much."_

A wry grin appeared. _I dunno…sometimes, I think He needs more help…

* * *

_

And the thunder rolled, causing a tousled head to burrow deeper under the covers. Murmurs were muffled, followed by a choked scream. The tall figure suddenly sat upright, steel-blue eyes wide open, sweat dripping from his forehead. He gulped for air, trying to slow his erratic heartbeat.

Several minutes of silence passed, punctuated by shuddering gasps.

When he could move without the fear of emptying his stomach, Bobby reached for the lamp. It flipped on, revealing him to be in his own bed in his apartment. He lay back against his pillow, running mildly trembling hands through his sweat-dampened hair.

_Oy._

Blinking a few times, he tried to think rationally about the dream he had…

_Oy. Too real, Bobb-o. Haven't had a scream like that since…_ His internal dialogue trailed off as he remembered what triggered this particular dream. _Damn box_.


	7. Chapters 31 thru 36

**Thirty One – Sue and Lucy's Apartment (Morning)**

Lucy was in the kitchen when Sue came out of her room. The dark-skinned woman took one look at her roommate and rushed over. SICK YOUQQ

Sue shook her head. "No, I'm not sick. Just tired. It was a long night with the storm."

"Did Levi wake you up?"

The golden looked up when he heard his name mentioned.

"Yes. It was a mess outside. I don't blame him." The blond sat heavily on the couch. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

Lucy waited until she glanced up again before speaking. "What are your plans today?" A cup of coffee was handed over.

Wrapping her hands around the steaming mug, Sue inhaled the scent and closed her eyes again, trying to relax. In that state, she spoke. "Jack is coming over in a while."

The rotor's squeal could have been supersonic, and her roommate might have heard it, but as was the case, only Levi did. He sat up and bumped his mistress' leg to let her know.

Hazel eyes blinked open to see a big grin aimed in her direction. "Oh, I'd better get going then…don't want to spoil any possible 'moments'."

Sue refrained from rolling her eyes at the air quotes. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready. You and Albert have big plans today?"

If Lucy's smile was wide before, it was now blinding. "He's going to teach me how to mountain climb."

YOUQQ OUTSIDEQQ The blond woman mimed breaking a nail and fussing much to her roommate's chagrin.

"Hey, the right motivation can do wonders for a girl's self-confidence."

"It doesn't hurt that he's cute and likes you, either," was the gentle retort.

"Well, I only want someone to love me as much as Jack loves you," Lucy shot back, pleased with herself.

Sue hid her hurt, knowing the other woman wouldn't understand just yet. "Albert is good for you, Luce. He wants what is best for you and doesn't try to change who you are. He's a great guy." She rose from the couch and headed toward the bathroom. "Will you be back later this evening?"

"Not sure. I'll leave you a message if something comes up. Have a good time today."

The blond nodded and disappeared into the tiny room.

Once inside, Sue cut on the water and stepped under the spray, letting the force of the shower pound out the remainder of her tears. _I need to let this out now, so I can get through the next few hours_. Letting her worries and possible responses wash down the drain, a peaceful calm descended upon her, allowing her to relax.

* * *

When she finished in the bathroom, Lucy had already taken her leave and Levi was waiting at the door for her. She patted the golden and spoke to him. "I have peace in my heart. It's going to be okay."

She dressed casually, in soft gray slacks and a lavender sweater. Sliding on a pair of comfy house shoes, Sue went to the kitchen to start on a light breakfast.

* * *

Jack sat in the car, waiting for the right moment. He'd stayed up late, working through several different scenarios, but had kept coming back to the same thing. He wasn't ready as he thought he was. Last weekend, he had been so sure, but being apart from her this week had shown him sides of himself and of her that he wasn't quite ready to deal with.

He waited until he saw Lucy leave in an SUV with her current boyfriend, Albert Pine, an FBI white collar crimes accountant. _Who knew?_ It took him another twenty minutes to steel himself and go up the stairs. Ringing the buzzer, he stood patiently, hearing Levi give notice to Sue that someone was at the door.

"Hey." Brown eyes took in her calm stature. _How can she be so…self-possessed and I am a wreck?_ He followed her inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Levi greeted Jack warmly and settled next to Sue's chair at the table. The agent just stood and watched her put the finishing touches on a simple fruit salad and bagel spread.

She felt his eyes following her, and she bit her lip. _Peace, I have peace. I will follow Your peace… _Her hands threatened to tremble, but she forced them to carry the plates to the table and sat down, motioning for Jack to do the same.

He did and reached for her hand, waiting for the blessing he knew she would give. "Father, thank You for this day and the rain You sent last night. I ask You to bless this food and our time together. In Your Son's name, I pray. Amen."

"Amen." He served his plate and began to eat, hoping it would quell the butterflies in his stomach. Nerves like this reminded him of his first days of SWAT training. _Focus, Hudson. This isn't a mission. This is Sue. You know her, and you are…going to do the right thing…_

The silence seemed terrible to him while for her it was golden. Nothing to concentrate on, except eating and being present with a good friend. _Maybe one day…_ Sue caught herself. _I can't do this to myself. Peace._ She sighed as she bit into a bagel with strawberry cream cheese. _I have peace_.

Too soon, breakfast was over. Jack offered to clean up, to give himself a little more time to gather his thoughts. Sue agreed and went to sit in the living area. Like all the other times, she sat on the couch, where she could face him as they talked. He finished and joined her, his eyes guarded.

"Jack, I…"

"Sue, I…"

They both gave a small laugh at that. A small prompt cautioned Sue to allow Jack to speak first. She sat back, and gave him the 'you go ahead' sign.

He took a deep breath and slowly began. "Sue, one of the things I love about you is your ability to find faith in others. Your faith in your self is astounding, and your faith in God…it draws people to you."

He paused as she signed a simple THANK YOU, which he returned with WELCOME.

"I…have loved getting to know you, working with you, and even sharing a special friendship with you…I would like to take it to the next level, which is why I stepped out of being your trainer." A hand went up, halting any questions or protests. "But, over the course of the last week, I have been able to see a few things more clearly, things I should have seen sooner."

Sue watched him closely, hazel eyes glued to every nuance, every move. His body language was confusing to her, as if he were at odds with himself. Peace remained a constant, but it didn't prevent her heart from doing little flip-flops. She bit her lip as she concentrated on his words.

_She's doing that lip thing…FOCUS, Jack…_ He ran a hand through his hair and tried to marshal himself once again. "I'm…I'm not ready to walk your faith like you walk it. It scares me when you put yourself in positions where you might get hurt. And I'm not talking about working for the FBI. Yes, there are times when it is part of the job, and I can…deal with that. I know Myles will be a tremendous asset in helping you there. It's all the other little faith and trust issues that I'm not ready for…"

Sue blinked, unsure of what she'd read. Taking a minute to replay it in her head, she frowned, closing her eyes to see the words again.

Jack let her process the conversation. He was familiar with this look, and waited to see if she had any questions about what he had said.

Her voice was gentle and soft when she finally spoke. "So, you are saying…that you are not ready for our relationship to go forward because…you…have a hard time with my faith?"

Giving a wry grin, he shrugged and nodded. "I don't know any other way to explain it. It's been bugging me for several days. Last night, I was awake during the storm, thinking about it, and finally it just occurred to me, that I don't trust God like you do. I mean, I do, trust Him, just not like you do."

Tears threatened to well, but she held them in check. A slow nod came along with, "I think I understand that."

"You know that I love you and would be there for you anytime you called, for any reason. I just…don't think I'm ready to go any further than that until I can figure out how to trust like you do." Brown eyes looked sorrowful. "Do you hate me?"

"No, Jack. I could never hate you. You have been the best friend I could have these past years. And, still have." Unbidden, the tears slipped out and fell freely. "It takes a big person, to see _that_ kind of difference between lives. Besides the obvious ones, I mean." She gestured at herself and Levi then to him.

He understood her reference. "Your being deaf has opened up more of the world to me, much like your faith opens the world to you. You are special, Susan Thomas. And don't let anyone, even me, ever let you think otherwise."

She nodded and let him pull her into a hug. It was sweet and yet bitter, knowing how their friendship had just changed, on a spiritual level as well as a physical one. When the moment grew awkward, Jack let go and smiled sadly.

"I guess I'm going to go now." He rose and walked toward the door.

"Jack…"

He paused and half turned, so she could see his face. "Yeah?"

"You're special, too. And I love you for that."

A tilt of his head to acknowledge her statement, and then he was gone.

Tears that she thought she'd spent came from nowhere, mingled with sorrow and joy. _Father, when I let go he flew away…and now I am free… How come it hurts so much?_ She clenched a fist to her heart and pressed hard. Leaning on a pillow, she let the grief and peace wash over her, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

**Thirty-Two - Outside Sue's Apartment (Morning still)**

Jack stood outside the door for the longest time, in shock at what he had done. _I just…told the woman I love more than life…a lie._ He slumped back against the hallway wall, sliding down until he met the floor with a bump. A shaking hand covered his eyes before he rested his head on his knees.

_I…wanted to do the right thing, to tell her the whole truth. I just couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes, so I…lied_. His heart gave a little twinge, not like the ones associated with physical heart pains, but one of those that signaled going against one's self.

_I_ want _to trust her…I want to be with her…but if I can't trust_ her _to take care of herself and to share her life with me, then what? What do I do?_

With great reluctance, he pushed himself up off of the floor and went down the stairs. The sunlight blinded him as he stepped outside. Taking a moment to adjust, he breathed deep, trying to push aside doubts and worries.

_I_ will _get this figured out. I'll figure out this puzzle and then…maybe I can try again._

Once in the car, he flipped open his cell and dialed a number.

"Hey, Crash? You awake?" He frowned at the response on the other end. "My battery ran down and I got in late."

A pause and then, "You busy right now? I can stop for Krispy Kreme…" He chuckled at the animated reply. "I'll see you in ten."

* * *

**Thirty-Three - Quarters at Andrews (Morning…still)**

A hard knock on the door roused the silent man from his slumber. Without glancing at the clock, he knew he had overslept, an unusual occurrence for him. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants, he padded to the door, letting sunshine pour into the dark room.

"You okay?" Wreck stood there, concern in his ocean-blue eyes.

The silent man shook his head before retreating back into the darkness. Shutting the door behind him, the sailor followed his friend.

"Red sent me to find you. You missed some breakfast thing."

A lamp cut on, casting shadows to the corners of the room. Hazel eyes blinked slowly as SE pressed a hand to his chest. An audible expulsion of air accompanied his heavy drop onto the bed.

"Do I need to go get Doc?" The dark headed man hesitated. SE was hardly ever sick.

NO

From his place in the far corner of the quarters, Timber rose and stretched before padding over to his master. With a whine, he nosed the silent man's hand. SE gave him a half-hearted pat on the head before he keeled over.

"Okay, buddy. Now, you're scaring me." Wreck went and helped the blond-headed man to lay curled up on his left side.

A slightly shaking hand signed TIRED LONG NIGHT

Scratching his head, the sailor wondered at that. "I don't understand."

SUE

Recognition dawned. "Oh." He reached a hand to his temple in an unconscious gesture, one that SE didn't miss. "Is she okay?" A brotherly concern was evident in his tone of voice.

Rolling onto his back, the silent man took a deep breath, holding it before releasing the air slowly. He shrugged.

"What does THAT mean?" Wreck raised a brow at his friend.

Tapping his temple twice, he pointed at himself, then the sailor before signing SUE HURT NO with emphasis on the 'No.' Then, SAD YES. Pointing at himself again, he signed FEEL SAD TIRED

"I think I got that."

Hazel eyes drifted closed.

"You want me to take Timber out for a while?"

A slight nod 'Yes.' SE heard a click, signaling that the lamp was off.

"I'll be back after a while and let Red know you aren't dead." Wreck barely caught the O-K before he shut the door on his way out.

In the darkness, the silent man drifted back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Thirty-Four - Manning's Apartment (Slightly later morning)**

"Dead battery, eh?" Bobby opened the door, letting Jack into the apartment. The box contained enticing smells, and the Aussie followed his friend to the kitchen area. "With this," he gestured to the donut box, "I might forgive you _not_ calling me last night."

"Hey, it was late, and I had some thinking I needed to do." A frown marred his features.

A brow raised over the steel blues. "So, where were you all day?"

"Out," replied Jack, taking a huge bite out of a cruller. Suddenly, the pastry became dry in his mouth, and he coughed. Reaching for the coffee he'd brought along, the shorter man took a sip, barely managing to get the donut down.

"You all right, mate? Not looking one hundred percent today…" Bobby took a bite of his own powdered delicacy.

"Honestly? I feel worse than this." He crushed the cruller, sending crumbs everywhere. "I have been so stupid the last few days…"

The taller man kept silent, finishing his donut and reaching for another. He knew from experience that Jack would vent and eventually work out his problems. A glance at the coffee pot and he grinned. _Take as long as you need, mate._ He was grabbing for a third pasty when a phrase caught his ear.

"I lied to her, Bobby. Flat out lied."

"Come again?"

"I lied to Sue. Told her I didn't trust God like she did and that until I could…"

All the Aussie could do was blink. Rapidly. And make faces with no sound. Finally, "Bloody hell…"

Jack plastered his head to the table. "I know," came the muffled reply.

Narrowing his eyes, the dark-headed agent locked on to a thought. "Lied to her as opposed to what?"

"As opposed to telling her that I don't trust her right now…not with her safety or her decisions about who she trusts." Brown eyes looked up, dull in the light of his honesty.

Whistling silently, Bobby ran a hand through his hair. _This is more serious than I thought._ And then it hit him. "Wait. You're telling me that _you_ have trust issues with Sue? Where do you get off?"

The incredulity in the taller man's voice caught Jack's attention. "What? Whose side are you on?"

"Side?! This isn't about sides! Jack, you've gone off the deep end here. I…I dunno what to say, other than I wish Sue were _here_ because she _might_ know what to say…" He stood suddenly, storming out of the kitchen, down to his bedroom.

A minute later, he was back. "You…" He shook his finger at the shorter man, furious, and lost for words.

"Look, Crash. Don't lay all of this on me. If you and she hadn't conspired to keep me out of the loop all those months back, this would be moot."

The ice in the steel blues could have frozen the sun. "Don't go there, mate. If you value our friendship at _all_, you'll back off."

"I _can't_!" His hiss of frustration was angry and low. "Since then, she's become more of a risk taker, willing to put herself in harm's way. There are things going on in her life she won't tell me about, and you seem to know all about that." Jack stood staring his best friend in the face, hands clenched and resting on the tabletop. "_You_ knew about the black-ops team, _you_ know about this James character, _you_ seem to be quite cozy with the woman you know I love. You tell me, _Bobby_," he spat, "just how important _our_ friendship is."

The Aussie stood there, frozen in place. Disbelief flooded his features, and he closed his eyes in an effort to remain calm. "How _dare_ you accuse me…" The hurt in his voice was quiet but solid in its conviction. "I don't have to defend my actions to you, Jack. Especially those deemed classified." The tall man took a step closer to his friend. "Would you have it be some total stranger that Sue had had to talk to? Someone who didn't know how to work with her?"

"At this point, yes! It would beat having to guess about what is going on. These looks you give each other, it's like some secret thing."

"You DRONGO!" Bobby roared. "It IS a secret thing! We CAN'T tell you. What part of National Security don't you understand, mate?"

Jack raised his arms in an 'I-don't-know' gesture. His response was equally loud. "YOU tell me. WHAT am I not understanding."

"Apparently, a lot. I know you can be dense sometimes, Sparky, but this is beyond that." The Aussie shook his head and turned away, if only to regain a measure of sanity. "You seem to think that Sue has become your personal property, the way you are acting…"

A snort sounded. "What's THAT supposed to mean? Do you think I've been holding on too tightly as well?"

"Too tightly? That's putting it mildly. More like a choke hold." He faced the shorter man, a look of bewilderment on his face. "You letting Myles train her is the first time since that incident with Tony that she's had breathing room."

Bobby found himself up against a wall, an arm under his chin pressing heavily. "Yeah, and she made a mistake there, didn't she? At least _I_ keep her safe." Jack pushed away then, brown eyes glaring harshly.

In a move of his own, the taller agent had his friend across the room, pressed high against the fridge. "Life is about mistakes, Jack. I make them. Sue makes them. Hell, Myles makes them. It seems only you are the one capable of not making them." He gave the smaller man a shake, even as he looked him square in the eye. "Well, this time, you've bit a brick, mate, and the wall is fallin' on _your_ head."

Letting go, Bobby watched Jack regain his footing before pinning him with a long arm. "You have threatened to reveal classified information about operatives, you have lied to me, you have lied to Sue. I don't know who you are anymore…" He let go and stepped back. "Leave. Just…go home, Jack."

The shorter man paused, giving the other man a look. "Et tu, Brute?" He slapped at the box of donuts on his way past, sending it sliding off the table. Without a glance back, he slammed out the door.

The Aussie's shoulders slumped. _How did this get so…out of control?_ He turned and began the task of picking up the fallen pastries, putting them in the trash. He didn't feel like eating anyway. _What am I supposed to do now?

* * *

_

**Thirty-Five – Med Ward (Noonish)**

I'Lee blinked a few times to clear her vision. Staring at the monitor was getting her nowhere, and the constant buzz up people in and out of the Ward was slowly becoming an aggravation. Cutting a glance at Rhonda, she sighed. The other nurse was on the phone, again. _Those idiots in CA need to get a clue. She's not gonna give up._ Doc's voice behind her had her turning in her chair.

The mahogany medic smiled and whispered conspiratorially. "California?"

I'Lee nodded. "I thought you were going to take the calls today."

"I am." So saying, he walked over to the Asian nurse and held out his hand, a no-arguing look on his pleasant face.

Rhonda gratefully gave up the phone, taking a deep breath before silently mock screaming and pulling at her hair. The smaller nurse laughed even as Doc shushed her.

"I see." He nodded and grimaced. "I'll double check that, but I don't think… No, you let me finish." Glancing up, he found both nurses watching with great interest, as well as a couple of stray passers-by. "Tell you what. I'm going to get my information and call you right back. Don't leave the phone, or I'll call your administrator." With a slam, he parked the handset in its cradle and raised a dark brow at Rhonda. "I don't know how you put up with them for so long. Once I get this straightened out, you are getting a commendation, a raise, and whatever else I can come up with." He disappeared back into his office, closing the door firmly behind him.

The taller woman slumped in her chair. "They are being ridiculous out there. This whole thing shouldn't be so hard, but it's a liberal hospital, and they don't like dealing with the military. I keep telling myself, this is for a little boy, remember the little boy, and screw the bureaucrats…"

I'Lee grinned. "Girl, you are awesome."

"I think so, too." The drawl was unmistakable. Passers-by had wandered off, but a determined visitor had wandered in. "Miz I'Lee." Wild Bill tipped his cowboy hat to the strawberry blond before turning to his real reason for being there. "Rhonda."

Flustered, the pretty Asian woman, just sat there, blushing.

"Um, Rhonda, could you go get me a bottle of water? I think Eric restocked the Study room…" I'Lee kicked her chair.

"Huh? No, I'm on duty. You know that." Dark eyes widened at the request.

Faking a cough, the smaller woman begged, "Please? I need to finish this report for Doc and you need to stretch your legs, ya know? Walk off those dorks in California?"

Sighing, the Asian nurse rolled her eyes and strode down toward the Study room.

With a jerk of her head, I'Lee motioned to Bill to follow. He quirked a smile and tipped his hat in thanks as he walked away.

* * *

In the Study, Rhonda steadied her nerves and grabbed a cold bottle from the fridge. She turned to find the chopper jockey standing in the doorway, hat in hand. "Bill!" Startled, she dropped the water. As it bounced harmlessly, she looked around, trying to catch the silly object, not wanting to face the man before her.

Bill watched, vaguely amused at the unflappable nurse. He'd never seen her come unglued before. "If I knew my bein' here would throw ya off, I'd'a waited ta say hi till this evenin'."

"No, no…I…I'm good, really." She turned to the counter, setting the now retrieved water down before clasping her hands together. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. How was DC?"

His drawl became more pronounced as he leaned against the door frame. "Borin' as a month long blizzard. I never heard so many bum steers talk so much and not say nuthin' worth sayin'. I swear, those yahoos could talk a man's ear off and still have enough hot air left over to fill a hot air balloon."

She covered her mouth with a hand, trying to stifle her giggles. His use of exaggeration always made her laugh. "I thought you were flying."

"Hell, I was. The chatter on the wires from the inside was 'nough to drive a man plum' near loco. I had to keep an ear on it so's I could be read to come in a flash." He pretended to play with the edge of his hat while watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Wiping the surface clean, she cut a glance at the Texan. He seemed relaxed, just wanting to talk to her. _Then why is my heart hammering? This is Bill. He's just a friend who came to say hi. Why are you acting like a fool, girl?_ She slammed the rag into the sink with too much force.

"I can come back later…or not." He lifted away from the door and began to turn.

"You going to be in the Commons later?" She couldn't keep the wistful note out of her voice.

His hazel eyes met her dark brown ones. "Yeah, prolly so."

"Save me a spot at the table."

He plunked his hat back on his head and winked. "You betcha." A smile twitched under his handlebar mustache as he made his exit. "Don't forget Miz I'Lee's water." The wet rag hit him square on the back before sliding to the floor. He laughed all the way out the door.

* * *

I'Lee pretended to be busy with her data input when Rhonda came back a few minutes later, water bottle in hand. She handed it to the smaller woman. "Thanks for the break."

"Don't mention it."

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again…."

"Whatever…"

"Fine."

"Fine."

The pair looked at each other and burst out laughing. Tension gone, Rhonda pulled her charts and began making rounds while I'Lee finished her own work.

* * *

**Thirty-six – Andrews (Early afternoon)**

He awoke with a start and rolled out of the bed. In no time flat, the silent man was dressed in black from neck-to-toe, headgear in hand. With boots on and laced, he strapped on various weapons and moved toward the door. A buzz on his adapted PDA halted his swift movements. Text scrolled across the screen and he read it without expression. Blinking, he tapped out an answer and waited for the return message. When it came, he shut off the phone and left his quarters behind as he sprinted toward his destination.

He passed HOC where Beach was pushing a group through extra PT. Much grunting and cursing could be heard on the wind. He ignored it and continued his trek. The Med Ward was semi-busy with soldiers filing in and out, doing their part to help one of their own. A few of the regulars waved as he flew by. He gave a slight nod to acknowledge the greeting, but did not slow down. Glancing at his chrono, his eyebrows frowned. If he didn't go faster, he'd be late. He was never late.

* * *

General Abernathy stood at the door of the Motor Pool, waiting for Clutch to bring the jeep around. The grease monkey was driving for him today. _Did I take my antacid? I'm going to need it with his driving_. The only person missing was SE. The Hawk, as the general was referred to, looked over his shoulder, scanning the fields to see if he could spy the missing man. He turned back to find himself face-to-face with him.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

The silent man shrugged. Engine noises alerted them to get out of the way as Clutch came spinning around the corner, the jeep sliding to a stop inches away from the general's boots.

"Ready to go, Hawk?"

"If I say no, will you let SE drive?"

The grease monkey frowned. "Sir. I'm wounded deeper than you'll ever know." He made a stabbing motion to his heart.

"Just get us there in one piece, Clutch. That's all I ask." The general climbed into the jeep, settling himself and finding several things to hold on to. SE hopped into the back and tapped the driver, signaling he was ready.

"I always do, General. I always do." With a roar of the engine and much spinning of the wheels, they were off.

The jeep was open top, one of the older styles, so the men had to talk loudly to be heard. "So, you observing the proceedings today, Hawk?" Clutch asked.

"Yes. Since we instigated this particular training session, I wanted to see how everything played out."

Snorting, the grease monkey whipped the jeep around a sharp corner, coming up on two wheels before slamming back down to four. "You need someone to take Trip's place for a while, since he broke his leg."

A silver gray brow rose at the comment. "And you know about a that, how?"

"Ah, um…heard it through the grapevine?" Under his beard, a dark flush crept, indicating he knew something he shouldn't.

"I know about you and Mainframe tapping into the security cameras." He shook his head. His unit had more jokers than he could keep track of it seemed. "Unless you want to see Beach for _extra_ extra PT, I suggest you keep quiet."

"Yes, sir."

Behind him, the silent man's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

"Oh, shut up, SE…" The dark-headed man growled, throwing the jeep into overdrive, and taking the bump in the road a little faster than necessary. Four wheels cleared the ground with graceful ease, but landed with a resounding bounce that jarred the general.

"Clutch…" A warning note was in his tone.

Sighing, he slowed fractionally. "I never get to have any fun," he mumbled.

SE popped him in the back of the head and pointed to the staging area parking lot that was full of vehicles.

"Oh, right." With a streak of mischief only he could fathom, the mechanic gunned the engine, doing a 360 before coming to a perfect stop in front of a group of people. "Thank you for flying Steinberg Airlines. No frills, no chills, and no spills."

"I almost wish I were Navy, just so I could have you keelhauled," the general whispered. He straightened and stepped from the jeep, hoping the shaking in his legs didn't show. _Never again…_


	8. Chapters 37 thru 43

**Thirty-Seven - Somewhere in VA (afternoon)**

Cooper MacBride heard the commotion from the parking field and whistled to regain the attention of the group he was talking to.

"Hey! Guys!" When the hubbub died down, he continued with his instructions. "You'll be in teams of five: two field agents, two soldiers and your explosive expert. The agents will be receiving the Intel on location and possible threats. The soldiers will receive Intel on enemy movement. You bomb boys…and girls," he cast a friendly glare, "will have to find and disarm whatever you've been presented with. Pretty straightforward."

A hand went up. "What type of explosives will be out there?"

"Good question. Wish I could tell you. This exercise is to remind you to think outside the box."

"Can't you give us any _more_ details?"

The sniper frowned. "In any situation, you need to be on the spot, make an assessment and go. This is it."

Another voice spoke, loud and with an accent. "So, we go, use our brains, and live to see another day."

"Pretty much except for one small thing. Each bomb is rigged. If you fail to disarm correctly, there will be consequences." Coop eyed the motley group. "Johnson is handing out your assignments. You have ten minutes to find your crew and gear up."

He disappeared into the ensuing hubbub as ear pieces and modified weapons were double-checked. Groups of five quickly coalesced into five teams. Ten minutes seemed way too short a time before a horn blared signaling the beginning of the training session.

* * *

Half an hour into the hike, Bobby Manning groaned. He was packing his full gear, and it seemed as if the lead agent was taking them in circles. To make matters worse, he stood a good head taller than the other four members of his team. He was not in a good mood to begin with and feeling like Gulliver wasn't helping.

Just as they passed the same tree a third time, Mantez held up his hand, signaling a stop. He indicated Ford and Wiebold to scout the area as he and Dayson double-checked their Intel.

The Aussie carefully un-shouldered his pack, squatting to zip it open.

"Manning, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready, mate," he replied, not bothering to look up.

"I haven't given you any information yet." There was a bit of frustration in the man's voice.

Blue eyes cut a glance upward. "You ever disarmed a bomb, Mantez?"

The shorter man shifted uneasily. "No."

"Then, you do the Intel, and I'll do the explosives, okay?" Bobby went back to his business as Mantez nodded.

It was only a short while later that they found the first target. An abandoned shed designated as a church. The bomb was fairly straightforward. Dayson stood at the door as Bobby did his work, while the other three kept watch outside.

Clipping the final wire, the Aussie sighed as red LEDs went dark.

"Are you done? Is that it?" Dayson was a petite agent. Her face held a puzzled expression.

"Aye, mate. All dark." He gently lifted the box, following the lines to a board in the floor. Taking in the dimensions of the building, he calculated the possible blast radius. He motioned her to radio Ford.

"Tell him to retreat out beyond the tree line and take cover."

She did so, relaying a return question. "He wants to know why."

"I'm gonna detonate this bugger, see what kind of surprise it holds." At her raised eyebrows, he grinned. Once he'd figured out how the trap was wired, Bobby sent Dayson scurrying away with his pack. Giving himself about two minute's lead-time, he set a delay and joined his team beyond the estimated perimeter.

"In ten…" They counted internally and heard an echoing _**WHUMP**_ just at one. Waiting a few seconds for the air to clear, Bobby peeked over the stump that was his barricade. The shed was intact.

"Misfire?" Ford was a veteran soldier.

"Nah. I'm betting something nasty is inside."

Cautiously, they approached, still wary of watching their backs. It hit them about one hundred feet from the perimeter. Dayson sniffed the air. "Polo."

The five beat a path upwind. "So, that's a consequence, eh?" Wiebold smirked. "Reminds me of college. My roommate would drown in the stuff."

The radio squawked. "Team D, what is your status? Over."

"Copy, base. D is present and accounted for. Over."

"Copy that. And the church? Over."

"Bomb disarmed, repeat, bomb disarmed. Church smells pretty good. Over."

Silence held sway for a long moment. "Roger that, Team D. Proceed. Over and out."

Ford gave Bobby a thumb up and they headed toward the next target.

* * *

Four areas, two real stink bombs, and two paint sprays later, Base radioed. "Team D, what is your status? Over."

Mantez clicked the set. "Copy, Base. We have just secured the weapons locker. Over."

"Copy that. We need for you to proceed immediately to the following coordinates. A hostage situation is underway. Proceed with due haste. Will update as information comes in. Base out."

Dark eyes looked at the team. "You heard the man. Let's book it."

* * *

As they neared the location, it was getting late. Soon, it would be dusk. Ford quietly radioed for more Intel, receiving only white noise in reply. Dayson tried her tac, getting only a brief "Stay low" before it went totally dark. The group hunkered down in a secluded cove to make a plan.

Mantez went first. "If this is a hostage sitch, we need to be prepared. Check your weapons and ammo. We don't need to get caught unawares."

Bobby watched as they did the task. He handed his gun to Ford as he began organizing his gear bag, making sure everything was tightly secured, but easy to get to.

Wiebold pawed through his own bag, pulling out a set of NV goggles. "I wasn't sure what I would need, but I figured better safe than sorry."

With a grin, Ford slipped on his own. "Okay, let's spread out and take a look see. Stay low and don't do anything stupid. We're blind here." He handed back the Aussie's weapon. "All set, Manning."

"Thanks, mate."

"Save it. If we get through this one intact, then you can say thanks."

With grim determination, they spread out and began the slow inch forward.

* * *

**Thirty-Eight – Somewhere in VA (afternoon)**

In the monitor bunker, Cooper sat with his feet propped on a console.

"What? That's it? You send them in totally blind?" Jack glared at the other man.

"Cool it, Sparky. You know the drill. It's training for situations that might occur."

The dark headed agent tried not to fidget. "Whatever."

"You just want to be out there, in on the action. I know you, Jack. Admit it."

"Yeah, well, at least I can do something _right_ out there."

Cooper rolled his eyes before thumping his feet to the floor. "You did this in sniper school. Now what? What did you do this time?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

The fist that hit him was fast and accurate. So was the follow-up blow. By the third one, Cooper had rolled into a defensive stance. He touched his rapidly swelling eye, even as he tasted blood in his mouth. "Did I touch a nerve, Sparky?"

"Don't call me that." Jack lunged for the other man, knocking the two of them into a bank of wires. The shelving tried to teeter, but held steady. Coop wrestled around, getting a grip on his friend.

"Something's eating you, Jack. You're getting sloppy." There was a note of taunting in his voice.

Hudson ducked, sending an elbow into Coop's midsection. He doubled over, falling prone, and rolling out of the way of angry feet.

"Must've been something good. I haven't seen you like this since you returned from overseas. What was her name? Jasmine? Jessica?" He swallowed hard. "Did you lose your sense of control again?"

"SHUT UP! You don't know _anything_ about me!" A chair slammed against the wall. "Everyone thinks they know me, or WHAT I'm thinking, or what's best, and THEY'RE WRONG!!!"

The door frame shook with the force of the slam applied. Cooper wiped at his bloodied lip, grimacing at the stain on his sleeve. Reaching for the first aid kit, he set to patching the scrapes inflicted on him.

He thought back to the time when he first met Jack Hudson in sniper school. The brown-headed man was still recovering from leaving Jessica. Cooper discovered quickly that while he himself could adapt to extreme changes, Jack did not fare so well.

Though much trial and tribulation, Jack would deal with things on the surface, pushing down the heavier issues. All would be calm until one simple little thing would go wrong. When his pictured personal expectations crumbled, so did his control.

Coop sighed, then winced as he tended his lip. Shaking his head at his friend's actions today, he whispered, "I hope you fare better this time."

* * *

**Thirty-nine – Andrews: McConnell Quarters (late afternoon)**

The sharp rap on the door was answered by a low "S'open." Hector walked into the small bachelor's quarters not knowing what to expect.

Craig McConnell was sitting cross-legged on the floor. The sun from the lone window made for nice back lighting, but hid his face in small shadows. In his lap, an old beat up guitar sat silent. He acknowledged his friend's presence by returning to his strumming.

Hector didn't mind. The sailor flopped onto the half-made bed, his head hanging off. Looking at the surfer from his upside-down position, he asked, "You doin'?"

"Guess so." He adjusted a fret and listened to the sound before strumming again.

"I'Lee says that about a hundred have come through so far."

"Mmmm." A sour note sounded.

Hector rolled over and sat up, feeling the head rush. He waited for a moment before sliding to the floor opposite the other man.

The two men were a study in comparisons and contrasts. Both were from California, but different cities. One was an Army gunner who specialized in surfing; the other a Navy man who was spending more time on land. With eyes the color of the deep, one had the greens of the sea where the other's were ocean blue.

Hector reached for one of the extra guitars sitting in the corner, his dark head bent over the strings as he did a simple tuning. He glanced at Craig. The blond still hadn't looked up. Sighing softly, he listened to the surfer's tune and tried to follow along with the few chords he knew.

Time passed and Craig was grateful for his friend's silence. He didn't know what he wanted to think much less say. Picking notes up and down the scale, he searched for the right thing, anything, to play. A mumbled "Dangit" accompanied the strum from the second guitar. Eventually, a sad melody emerged, punctuated by an occasional tap/thump between chords.

"I'm leaving." The words were sudden and said with harsh finality.

Hector didn't look up, but kept playing. "Thought you might."

A few more rounds of music floated between the two men.

"Hawk's getting me a post near the hospital. Gonna train." Deft fingers played a rock riff, then settled again.

"Sounds good."

"It sucks, dude."

Hector raised his eyes, hands going still. Craig met his gaze, tired greens dull with too many emotions to name.

"Why? Why did she do it?" He plucked a minor chord.

"Does it matter now?"

"No. He needs me. I'm going."

Hector set the guitar aside and stood a moment. "We're here if you need us, bro." A slight nod acknowledged the offer of help. The sailor made his way to the door and left quietly.

Craig started his melody again, his weary tenor giving voice to the thoughts in his head.

_Not the path I chose_

_But for you, I will now follow_

_All reason and explanation_

_Quiet, they are hollow_

_I would love you, had I known_

_The choice from me was taken_

_Years of life have flown_

_And now my heart is breakin'_

_'Cuz I want nothing more than to hold you_

_And to kiss your head good night_

_Nothing more than to love you_

_And make everything all right….

* * *

_

**Forty – Somewhere in VA (very late afternoon)**

Jack wandered aimlessly after storming out of the control bunker. He knew he ought to go apologize, but Coop's words stung. _Am I that controlling?_

Having worked the testing grounds a few times, he walked along the perimeter, staying well out of harm's way. It was almost fully dark, when he stopped, coming to rest against a rock. _Why do I feel so out of it? Normally, I am on top of things. On the ball…_

He caught the sound of distant gunfire and grimaced. _This is just a game now. If I can't control myself, how can I help anyone else do better? I know I love Sue, but I don't really understand her right now. Maybe I ought to…_

Jack shifted subtly as the rock seemed to be digging into his back. "Dumb thing," he mumbled. "Must've pinched a nerve or something." He rotated his arm, aware that it felt rather numb.

_Strange. I shouldn't_… A twinge cut off the thought as he flexed his left hand. _Oh no…not now…not here…_

He pushed upright, standing unsteadily. Rubbing his shoulder and moving his arms, he slowly made his way back toward the training grounds. As pain shot through his upper body, he tried to pray.

"God, I know You are there…I'm not ready for this. I'm trying to figure it out. Please…"

He stumbled over an exposed root and fell. Using his arms to catch himself, Jack missed hitting a couple of rocks on the way down; however, when he impacted the ground, his left arm folded, sending a wave of pain through his brain.

"No," came the harsh gasp. "Have to stay awake." He tried to push up again, but the pain became sharp. Darkness beckoned. At the edge of consciousness, Jack heard a whimper, but couldn't tell if it was real or imagined. His eyes closed.

* * *

A frantic pawing didn't waken the fallen man. Barks pierced the air, shrill and sharp. The wolf sniffed anxiously at the sleeping man and nosed his chest. More barks.

From the night, a figure in black emerged. He ran to the wolf, dropping next to the prone male. Recognizing him, the silent man groaned mentally. _Pulse thready. Eyes equal and reactive._ He grabbed his radio and clicked out an SOS.

A voice answered. "Did you find him?"

Two clicks returned a 'yes' followed by the SOS.

"Trouble?"

The same pattern. The silent man rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly.

After a short pause, the voice returned. "Bill is on route with medics. ETA in five. Set up an LZ and flares."

Two clicks signed off. Walking off a landing zone in the dark over rough terrain wasn't easy, but he did it. Flares marked the best place for the incoming chopper to land. He waited until he heard the bird before popping the signal flare.

* * *

Overhead, the Texas chopper jockey swung the helicopter around, so the medics could exit close to the patient. He lowered the collective, letting the skids touch at the back, then front as the bird settled on the uneven ground.

Head down, Hulk was out of the chopper before it came to a full rest. Wild Bill kept the rotors going, watching as the EMT made a quick assessment. He saw Erin join the group, and in no time they had the patient secured on a stretcher. Through the windshield, he could make out SE signing something and Hulk nodding. The trio carried the unconscious man to the side door. They loaded him and the equipment in before boarding themselves.

Bill raised a brow as SE clambered into the co-pilot's seat. "Med ward?" At the silent man's nod, he raised the chopper above the tree line before nudging the cyclic and sending them flying off into the night.

* * *

**Forty-one – Somewhere in VA (night)**

…_All units, be advised: Medical flight inbound. Do NOT open fire. This is NOT part of the drill. Repeat: Do NOT open fire. This is NOT part of the drill. Over...._

Mantez grabbed the radio. "This is Team D. What is the situation? Over."

An infuriating silence was heard. Minutes later, a chopper soared overhead, landing a fair distance away. Everyone sat still, waiting for an all clear. Bobby watched the hostage enclosure, seeing light move within the building. He idly wondered what Jack would be thinking in a situation like this.

It wasn't long before they heard the whine of the helicopter lifting off, and the echo disappearing into the night.

…_Med flight has cleared the area. Session has resumed…_

Ford leaned over to whisper in Bobby's ear. "Were you watching the lights?"

The Aussie nodded. "I think we can do a two prong approach. There is no outside spotter so we can go in here and here." He pointed to a spot on their diagram of the building.

"I like it. I can take Mantez. Wiebold will cover your six with Dayson. Do we assume the perps have a bomb?"

"We assume nothing at this point." Dayson crossed her arms. "We prepare for everything, but assume nothing."

"That's well and good in theory, but in practice?" Wiebold snorted.

Bobby held up a hand. "Whoa, mates. Let's not get into a spin." He faced the female agent. "We have to assume there is a bomb of some sort, mate. This building is on our maps as having one. Now, what kind it is, we don't know. And maybe…"

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage," finished Ford. He studied the maps alongside Bobby who was going over the schematic that went with it. "Mantez?"

The Hispanic man leaned in. "Yeah?"

"You have climbing experience?"

"No…"

"But I do." Dayson stood and began removing her extra gear.

"I think we can get you in at this access point. It's too high for a ground team to enter, but one person…"

"…Could be eyes and ears on the sitch. Got it."

Wiebold handed her a pair of gloves. "You might need these. They have stick grips."

"Thanks." She put them on, flexing her hands to get a fit. "So, how am I getting up that high without gear?"

"We have one shot." Steel blue eyes glanced at Ford who gave a nod. "We'll toss you up."

"That'll put three of you at risk." Mantez tapped his leg in thought. "If you miss…"

"Can you do it?" Wiebold looked at Dayson.

She paused mid-stretch. "Do we have any other options?"

"It's not my favorite idea, but it _is _outside what they would expect." Mantez pointed to a second spot. "They would expect an attempt here. Can we rig one?"

Bobby grinned. "I like your thinking, mate. Once we get Dayson in…"

"Then _we_ rig a dummy attempt as we go in." Ford rummaged in his rucksack and brought out a small radio controlled car. "We used these for spy eyes, but if Manning can make our surprise, we should be in business."

"Right. Now, everyone, hand me your radios." At the curious looks, Mantez shrugged. "Hey, I have goodies in my bag, too." He laid out throat voxes with earpieces. "I'm on a paint ball team, so I borrowed our personal gear. This way we know that no one is listening in, and nothing can give her position away."

Dayson slipped her throat vox on and tested her ear piece. "I'm good to go."

"Okay. Our window is closing. We need to make this work on the first try."

Everyone made a final check of their gear before Bobby, Dayson, and Ford began their journey toward the building.

* * *

**Forty-two – Somewhere in VA (late night)**

It was a tired group of people who headed toward their vehicles in the early AM. Dirty, smelly, and bone weary, the various soldiers, agents, and explosives experts stopped at the staging area to get the final word before heading home to a hot shower and comfy bed.

"Listen up, ladies and gentlemen. You did well. I know this was different and somewhat uneven in how things worked out, but I hope we made our point with this exercise. What you learned ten years ago is NOT sufficient for tactics used today. Remember that.

Also, remember that this exercise is not open for discussion. Use it as a teaching tool when you go back to your units, teams, etc. Thank you for your time and effort. Drive home safely." Cooper MacBride stepped down from the small stage, watching the tired faces go by. Some grinned at him, but most were too spent to do more than meet his eyes.

He caught the attention of Wiebold and Ford who were talking with Bobby over near the tree line. The trio waited for him to join them before asking the important questions. Ford took the lead. "How are Mantez and Dayson?"

"Agent Mantez is scratched up, but he'll be okay. I think the door knocked the wind out of him. In the confusion, he was also stepped on by one of the hijackers. Rodriguez won't be stepping on anyone anytime soon. Mantez yanked his foot out from under him and took him out. Bruised his…coccyx."

"And Dayson? She okay?"

Coop scratched his head thoughtfully, trying to decide the best way to impart the information. "She'll be fine. Even better in about eight months."

Wiebold blinked his green eyes in disbelief. "But she didn't…"

"She didn't know." Bobby was matter of fact. "She wouldn't'a risked that kind of toss if she knew."

"I still don't know how you guys pulled that off. We'll be sending people back to the drawing board for that one."

Ford ran a hand over his slightly salt and pepper hair. "Tell ya the truth, Coop, we aren't sure how we did it either. Agent Dayson has a grip of steel because she was sliding off and just stopped herself. Manning and I were just watching her, and she bugged right up into that opening."

"Well, I will hand it to you guys. You brought more unorthodox equipment than any other team. The voxes were smart. Taking yourselves out of the regular loop? Not a bad idea. And the RC car? I'll have to tell my boss about that one."

The older soldier grinned. "Any excuse to play with toys?"

Cooper smirked. "If you only knew the half of it." He shook hands with them and bid them good night. He had taken maybe three steps when Wiebold threw out one last question.

"What about the guy in the chopper?"

"Nothing life threatening. They'll make a full recovery." He walked off into the night.

The three men nodded each hefting a gear bag as they headed toward their respective vehicles. Bobby reached his car and waved farewell to the two soldiers. "Later, mates."

The Aussie buckled in and pulled out of the lot. He had gone a mile or two when his phone rang. "Manning."

"You still coming tonight?" The sailor's voice teased.

"Wreck, it's after one AM. I'm bugger tired."

"We've got a couch you can crash on."

Bobby yawned widely, slowing down so he didn't run off the road. "Sounds good, mate. Keep a light on for me."

"I'll go ya one better and meet ya at the gate so you can get in."

"Too right. Be there shortly." He hung up the phone and focused on the road in front of him.

* * *

**Forty-three – Med Ward (late night)**

Jack awoke to the steady beeping of a heart monitor. The quiet hum of the other machines kept the room from being dead silent. Brown eyes darted from side to side, trying to orient himself with his situation. A pen click drew his attention to the dark-skinned man sitting next to his bed.

"Ah, Agent Hudson. I see you have rejoined us from the land of slumber. How do you feel?" Not waiting for an answer, the stranger gently checked Jack's vital signs, keeping up a line of soothing conversation. "BP is good, eyes normal. Quite healthy."

The agent tried to sit up, but a searing pain in his left shoulder caused him to hiss and fall back. "What…"

Deft hands helped adjust the pillows behind him. "You blew out your shoulder, Agent Hudson. From what I can tell from the scene report and the damage, you fell. My guess is that you tore your shoulder muscles when you tried to catch yourself."

"Then, you're the doctor?" Jack blinked, trying to clear the haze of sleep from his mind.

The mahogany medic nodded. "Captain Greer, but you can call me Doc."

"My heart? Did I have another heart attack?" Panic started to flare in the deep brown eyes.

"Relax, son. We ran an EKG on you in flight and in the trauma room. There were no signs of abnormal activity to indicate another attack."

"But I felt it in my arm…"

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately? I think that may be your culprit."

Brown eyes closed slowly, as sleep demanded more time.

"We'll talk later, Agent Hudson. Rest now."

Darkness took over at that point.


	9. Chapters 44 thru 49

**A/N: All mistakes mine. ASL is all caps, other sign is single quotes. Next to last post in this story.**

* * *

**Forty-four – Andrews (late night)**

Car lights lit the checkpoint gate as Bobby pulled in. He handed over his ID and waited as the corpsman in charge ran the scan. He could see Hector standing just beyond the gate and pulled forward when his ID came back clear.

"Have a good evening, Agent Manning."

Hector motioned for him to slide over. "I'll drive from here."

The Aussie nodded and rode in silence, yawning hugely once or twice.

At the sailor's quarters, Bobby folded himself out of the car, following Hector inside. I'Lee waved from the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Starved, darlin'." He flopped onto the couch, mindful of the stack of blankets and pillows. Taking the pro-offered plate, he sighed and dug in.

Hector came over and handed him a cold beer.

"Thanks, mate."

I'Lee parked herself in her desk chair, Indian-style. Hector sat on the floor in front of her, resting his head against her legs. "Long day?" The comment held a sarcastic tone, one instantly recognizable by the other man.

Bobby nodded, taking a sip of the cold drink. "Too long."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, the Aussie finishing his food. I'Lee played with her husband's hair as he relaxed. When she yawned, both men sat upright.

"I shouldn't be keeping you up."

The strawberry blond smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to odd hours, working in the Med Ward." She stood, blushing red as the sailor put a death grip on her leg. "Let…go…Hector…"

Bobby laughed at his friend's antics, releasing a tension he hadn't realized he felt. "Aye, mate, the wee sheila looks ready to…"

His thought was cut off as I'Lee stopped struggling against Hector and simply fell on him, delivering several sharp pokes to the chest.

"Oh, that's it, Princess. You are so mine!" Ocean blues glinted with mischief as he scooped her up and headed toward the kitchen. "Later, Crash." The bedroom door slammed behind them, causing a squawk from beneath Polly's night blanket.

Smirking to himself, the Aussie tossed a blanket on the couch, fixed the pillows and plopped down. He barely had covers pulled over his lanky form before sleep claimed him.

* * *

**Forty-five – Med Ward (late late late)**

_No, Jack! You must let go! Let go! Let go…let go…_

"No!" He sat up, beads of sweat on his forehead. A blinding pain shot through his shoulder as he tried to hold it steady.

A nurse popped her head in the door. "Agent Hudson? Do you need help?" Without waiting for his nod, the dark-headed woman gently eased him back into a more comfortable position. "I'll ring Doc. He wanted to talk to you when you woke up."

Jack's look of surprise seemed to amuse her. "Why?" he croaked.

The Asian woman smoothed his covers and winked. "I'll be right back with Doc."

A few minutes later, the mahogany medic strode in. "Agent Hudson." He moved to give the injured man a drink from his cup.

"You…always hang out…late…with your patients?" It took him a moment to get the sleep out of his voice.

"When they need me, I do." Doc adjusted his green tinted glasses before settling into a chair. "Have a bad dream?"

Jack pushed his head back into the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "I feel like my life is spinning out of control." The words were harsh and tightly spoken.

Doc sat quietly, letting the injured man go at his own pace. Years of dealing with traumas of every sort had given the medic great insight not only to the human psyche, but also the human heart. _And this one needs time._ He leaned back, watching his patient grapple with a legion of internal doubts.

Shifting slightly, the brown-headed man felt his arm start to throb. He stilled himself, letting the pain ebb and reside to the edge of his consciousness. "So. My arm…"

"You'll need surgery and therapy to get it back in shape."

"Great. Just great." He closed his eyes, brow furrowed as thoughts pushed from all directions. "I have had a really bad day, Doc."

"So it appears," the medic shot a compassionate glance over the top edge of his glasses. He adjusted the machine next to the bed, watching as the agent slowly relaxed.

Jack tried to fight the need to for sleep. As his eyelids pushed closed, he wondered at the strange, one-sided conversation he heard.

"_He's doing okay… No… I think it was mainly stress… Okay. I'll let you know in the morning… Ed will be on shift, but I'll let him know as well… Yes, now get some sleep. That's an order…"

* * *

_

**Forty-six – James' Quarters (Laaaaate)**

The silent man rubbed his eyes as he closed the door to his quarters. A snuff was heard from the corner as Timber acknowledged his presence then went back to sleep. His computer glowed faintly in the darkness, indicating recent activity. Sighing heavily, the blond keyed in his password, revealing a personal IM screen.

**Angelface: Ring me when you get in.**

**Angelface: JamesQQ**

**Angelface: I know I'm a big girl, but I feel so small right now. I've spent the day praying, trying to see where I missed something.**

**Angelface: I'm not alone. My heart is still whole, just a little bruised at the moment.**

**Angelface: Levi ate my dinner. I fell asleep.**

**Angelface: It hurts. I've dealt with people about my deafness before, but having my faith thrown at meQQ Just as I resolve to get past it, I get angry. How dare heQQ I have always been honest in my faith.**

**Angelface: I've done a lot of thinking. Truthfully, I thought at one time Jack might be the one. Somewhere along the line, that changed.**

**Angelface: I'm confused**

**Angelface: Ring me**

At his desk, the silent man sat, his heart heavy at his sister's distress. Long fingers typed in a greeting.

**Silntgi: sue**

Leaning back in his chair, prepared to wait, but the reply was immediate.

**Angelface: JamesQQ**

**Silntgi: (smilie face)**

**Silntgi: long day 4 u and me**

**Angelface: I'm sorry. I was just…**

**Silntgi: its ok i understand**

There was a long pause and he wondered if she had fallen asleep. A few minutes later, his screen flashed.

**Angelface: I'm tired of this.**

**Silntgi: whatQQ**

**Angelface: Crying**

Hazel eyes narrowed as the silent man worked his way through her written jumbled thoughts a second time.

**Silntgi: did you talk to himQQ**

**Angelface: Yes**

Her short answer disturbed him in a way he didn't understand.

**Silntgi: explain**

**Angelface: He made me want to doubt my faith.**

**Silntgi:…**

**Silntgi: QQWHATQQ**

**Angelface: Sounds silly, I know**

**Silntgi: (frowning face)**

**Silntgi: what did he sayQQ**

**Angelface: That he couldn't trust God like I do right now.**

**Silntgi: dork**

**Angelface: James!**

**Silntgi: sorry**

He could almost feel the doubt emanating from her. It was like a blanket that threatened to suffocate him.

**Silntgi: sue, your faith is so precious it makes you beautiful inside and out dont ever doubt it with out it i would not have rediscovered mine**

**Angelface: It hurts.**

**Silntgi: i know its harder to be put off because of something you chose than something you had no choice over**

There was a break as he felt her absorb the impact of his statement.

**Silntgi: YOU didnt make the wrong choice**

**Silntgi: never doubt your choice because of a person**

**Silntgi: how many people would lose the opportunity to make their own choiceQQ**

**Angelface: ty**

**Angelface: *big sigh* I'm tired.**

**Silntgi: sleep now**

**Angelface: I think I can.**

**Silntgi: (smilely face)**

**Angelface: ily**

**Silntgi: ily22**

He waited until she signed off before rising. Taking a few minutes to stretch, he worked out the kinks in his neck and shoulders. Boots came off followed by dark clothing. Pulling on a pair of sweats, the blond checked and refilled Timber's water before padding over to the bed. Once down, he closed his eyes, mentally reaching for the slender bond that linked him to his sister. Feeling her deep, peaceful sleep, he allowed himself the same.

* * *

**Forty-seven - Med Ward (Sunday 0500)**

Brown eyes opened to see Doc sitting in a comfortable chair, Bible and notepad neatly situated before him. Jack made no movement as he watched the dark-skinned man at his studies. Occasionally, pen scratches could be heard as well as quiet murmurs as the doctor-chaplain spoke to himself.

_He has so much peace. I wish I had that._

As if on cue, Doc glanced up to see Jack's look of longing. "Are you a man of faith, Agent Hudson?" came the somber baritone.

"Not as much as I should be."

"And how much faith do you think you need?" The question was gently asked and caught the agent off guard.

"I...I don't know. More than I have, I guess."

The medic set his pen down, focusing on the injured man in front of him. "Do you know what a mustard seed is, Agent Hudson?"

"The seed of a mustard plant?"

"Correct. And it is very small. Once planted, it has the power to break the ground and to move mountains."

Jack raised a hand. "I've heard it before, Doc. Faith the size of a mustard seed."

A dark brow raised. "Have you now? But did you hear the part about the man who plants the seed?"

"I've read the story a few times and heard it, but never about that."

"You see, a seed knows what it has to do. But the one who plants it, he has to have faith as well. Faith that the seed will do its job and grow. If he keeps it in his pocket or in a seed packet, nothing will happen. He has to let go of the seed and put it into a situation where it can grow. "

Opening then closing his mouth, Jack stared at the medic. He closed his eyes and grimaced as he realized what had been staring him in the face. "I have to let go..." Fingers picked restlessly at the blanket covering his legs. He looked back at Doc. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Most people don't because they see the story for what it is. Sometimes, you need a different perspective." Standing, the medic smiled. "I have to go finish preparing for the chapel service. Would you like to attend? I can have one of the nurses bring you down."

"I...I don't know. I have a lot of thinking to do." Brown eyes looked away.

Gathering his Bible and notes, the Army chaplain/doctor took note of the reluctance. "No hurry. I'll have Erin swing by and check on you before time."

"Thanks for taking time to talk to me, Doc."

With a nod, the medic was gone, leaving Jack to his own thoughts. _I have been such a fool. I thought letting Myles train Sue would give me time to show her more of how we could be, but instead, I kept trying to keep her tied down. And then, using faith as an excuse...when really trust is the issue._

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. _You have my attention now. Drop a piano anytime now._ Jack sat there, waiting for something. _Lightning, a bat, a two-by-four...I know Bobby would take a boomerang to me if he could.._

The thought of the flying object brought a quick smile which disappeared as he remembered his words to his best friend. _I__ have a lot to correct, don't I?_ Steady humming from the machines in the room gave him no solace in knowing what he had to do. Looking at the ceiling again, he sighed. _You don't make it easy. And I didn't make it easy for myself, did I?_

_Leaning back against the pillows, Jack closed his eyes, his busy mind planning out what he needed to do the rest of the day.

* * *

_

**Forty-eight - Delgado's Quarters (0800)**

He slowly became aware of someone playing with his hair. It was a nice sensation, and he gave a contented rumble. The feeling moved closer to his ear, and he could feel the small puffs of breath on his skin. "Oy, darlin'. I could get used to that."

"Awk!. Darlin', darlin'. I'Lee darlin'. Awk!"

Bobby sat upright, clutching his blanket close to his chest, blinking confusedly. A snapping noise behind him caused a slow turn. Staring dolefully at him was one small black eye.

"Darlin'! Awk!" Great green wings opened and flapped twice before the parrot settled into his gaze.

With a grin, the Aussie held out a hand. "Pretty Polly. Come 'ere, mate. Pretty Polly."

Sneezing once, Polly crept closer to the stranger in his house. Clacking his beak, he bobbed his head and tilted it to the side to observe the man. "Not Wreck. Not I'Lee. Awk!"

"No, mate. I'm Crash."

Another hop step closer and the parrot bobbed again. "Crash-n-burn?"

"Nah, just Crash."

A clawed foot lifted to rest on the Aussie's hand. "I'Lee cute." The other foot followed. "Crash-n-burn."

Bobby tried to raise his hand, realizing that the bird weighed a bit more than he expected. Moving calmly, he brought the bird before him and admired the many shades of green in the glossy feathers. "Hey, mate. Pretty Polly."

The large beak clacked as the parrot twisted his head sideways to view the man from both angles. He slowly began sidestepping toward the Aussie's shoulder.

"Hey, now...."

"Polly see. Awk! Polly see Crash-n-burn." By this time, the bird was right next to his head and nuzzling his beak in Bobby's mussed brown hair.

"Oy, now, stop that. It tickles." He tried to turn his head away, but the bird was persistent in his affection, holding fast to the collar of the agent's shirt and maneuvering around to the back of his neck. Polly's head pressed against Bobby's skull, rubbing in a random motion, sending chills up and down his spine.

It was all he could do to refrain from slapping at the parrot, but he knew about beaks. "Oy, mate, cut it out."

A trill response was all he got. Sighing, he decided to stand and get himself a drink in the small kitchen.

Polly ceased his head rubbing, holding on tightly to the Aussie's shoulder. Using his great wings to balance, the parrot bobbed his head and chattered. "Polly drink? Polly thirsty." A black eye hovered in the agent's peripheral vision.

"Yeah, yeah. Polly can have some water." Grabbing an empty glass, he filled, then drained it before repeating the action. A bowl with water satisfied the parrot. Bobby was relieved when the bird hopped to the counter to take its drink. Making a hasty retreat, he headed for the front bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

Later, he came out of the shower, dressed once more in his field clothes, but clean. A towel hung around his shoulders, and his hair was freshly tousled. I'Lee sat at her computer, hacking away furiously, totally unaware of her visitor. Bobby shrugged and went to the kitchen to see about some coffee. Pouring himself a mug, he walked over to the desk and tapped the nurse on the shoulder.

"AH! Don't DO that!" She held a hand to her heart, waiting for it to slow down. "Why are you up so early?"

Before he could answer, great wings beat the air, and Polly landed on the Aussie's shoulder. "Your alarm woke me."

I'Lee rolled her eyes. "I told him to leave the cover on the cage, but noooo... Is he too big a pest? I can take him..."

"It's all right, darlin'. I think he kinda likes me." He cringed as the parrot snapped his beak next to his ear. "Or not."

"Come 'ere, Pol. Leave Bobby alone for now." She took the bird onto her own shoulder and sat back at the computer.

"Awk! Crash-n-burn! See I'Lee. I'Lee cute!" A black eye stared at her.

"Yes, pretty boy. I know. Now, type for I'Lee."

He hopped to the desk and began to peck at the keyboard, pleased at the clacking sound. The strawberry blond turned to her husband's friend. "He'll do this for hours if I don't hide the keyboard."

Bobby grinned and sat on the couch. "Where's Hector?"

"Out finishing his extra PT. Once this morning and once this evening. He'll be back in about..."

The door opened and the sailor staggered in. "I hate him. I am sooo gonna pay him back for this. I'm..." He trailed off as he noticed the two sets of eyes looking at him.

"Beach is a peach! Awk!" Polly resumed his pecking.

Hector scratched his head, trying to think of a way out of his predicament. "Well, I better go shower."

"You do that," replied his wife. "And please, stay out of trouble this week? Please?"

Ocean blues flashed at her. "I'll try."

She got up and stacked her notes together. "I need to run. Doc is doing chapel this morning, and I need to cover the nurse's station for Rhonda. It was nice seeing you again, Bobby."

He stood and offered a hand, but took the hug she offered instead. "You too, darlin'. Maybe next time I won't be so late getting in."

"Right. Later, guys." She gave her husband a quick kiss and was gone.

The Aussie narrowed his gaze at his friend. "Now, about this Beach fella?"

Hector just grinned.

* * *

**Forty-nine - Washington, D.C. (Noonish Sunday)**

Sue blinked against the bright sunlight as she exited the church service. Levi tugged on his lead and she held him in check, wanting to savor the remnants of the touching service. "Wait, boy," she murmured.

Sensitive to her moods, the Golden sat patiently at her feet, tongue hanging out in the mild breeze. Brown doggy eyes kept careful watch.

Eyes closed to the world, Sue inhaled the clean, outdoor scent. A light peace rested on her shoulders like a silk shawl. _I wish this could last forever, but I know how life has twists it throws. Father, help me to handle this with grace._

The breeze gently played with the loose tendrils of her hair, and she smiled in response. THANK YOU FATHER she signed towards the heavens.

Levi moved against her legs, drawing her attention back to her present surroundings. Hazel eyes glanced around, finally lighting on the tall blond across the street. She gave a slight tug on the Golden's lead, and the two walked over to greet the silent man.

"Are you checking up on me?" A slight smile played at the corners of her mouth.

His reply was a quirked eyebrow and a shrug. 'Service was good.'

Her own brows shot up in surprise. "You were there?" At his nod, she asked, "Why didn't you come sit with me?"

'I needed to hear it on my own.'

Sue noticed his slight shift in body language. "And you understood it?"

YES

She reached out and pulled off his ever-present sunglasses. "Tell me, James. Please."

'Going under for a long while.'

She wrapped her arms around herself, absorbing the darker meaning of his words. When James reached out and pulled her close, she felt a sudden fear. Like a racehorse out of control, her heart floundered for footing until she felt the steady thrum-beat of her 'brother's' heart beneath her cheek. Sue willed her own pulse to come under control, closing her eyes tightly against the outside world.

_Father? How much more do I have to give up?_

A gentle touch to her temple caused a flare in her mind's eye.

"I know, I know," she murmured. "It's your job, and if anyone can do it, you can. I understand that. You'll make sure it gets done. I'm going to miss you. First, this thing with Jack and now..."

NOT ALONE

He pulled out his Blackberry and attached a cable to it before he snagged hers from her jacket.

"You can't do that. That's my work Blackberry."

He frowned his eyebrows at her even as deft fingers hooked the cable into the data port. He typed in a string of code, waiting for her device to respond. When it did, James nodded and pulled out the cord. He handed Sue's back.

"Why?"

A raised finger forestalled her query. The silent man typed in a message on his and hit send.

Sue felt her hand buzz and looked at her text screen.

**I installed our alpha-numeric code program so I could communicate with you. It is set to piggyback on rotating frequencies and over multiple carriers, so it is very hard to trace back to me.**

"Can I talk to you?"

EMERGENCY ONLY

Sue nodded in understanding. "Soon?"

James glanced around and shrugged his shoulders. CANNOT SAY

"I'll miss you."

He wrapped his arms around her, bracing tightly against those things that would seek to pull them apart.

"I'll pray for you every night and when I think of you. I want you to be safe," Sue spoke from the folds in his jacket. "I want...to be at your wedding." She stepped back and grinned up at him through misty tears.

'I will be back. You be strong for me, okay.'

"I will."

'I love you, sister of my heart.' Turning, he seated himself on his motorcycle and reached for her temple one last time. LATER

Sue moved away, to allow Levi space as James started the bike. When he glanced at her, she gave a small wave and held in the tears that had been threatening to spill. With a nod, he lowered his face shield and pulled out, the black motorcycle disappearing in the mild Sunday traffic.

She went to her car and cried.


	10. Chapter 50 thru 53

**A/N: Last post to BH. Word warning applies. All mistakes mine.

* * *

**

**Fifty-Andrew's AFB (Late Sunday Night)**

"Thanks for coming, D." Jack adjusted his seatbelt for the ninth time.

"Not a problem." The older man deftly slid the strap beneath the stabilizing sling so it wouldn't press against the injured man's shoulder. "Better?"

There was a sigh. "Yeah. Thanks." Brown eyes closed in relief. "I just want to go home."

Dimitrius nodded in understanding and started the car. He pulled out, and within minutes, the pair was headed for Washington, D.C. The trip was not long, but Jack faded out to the hum of the wheels on the black top.

The older agent frowned to himself. _I wonder what happened? Why he is keeping to himself? Why didn't he call Bobby?_

D didn't like being in the dark; as supervisor to the team, he was there when they needed him to be (and even when they didn't really want him to notice), but no longer had the option of pressing for details on every single thing. He glanced at the other man, noticing the faint pain lines between his brows. _What did you do?_

As if aware of the scrutiny, Jack peeled his eyes open and sighed. "D, I'm going to need to take medical leave to get this taken care of. And then, I will need to use some of my vacation time."

D nodded. "I'll process the paperwork first thing. What did the doctor on base say?"

"Surgery for sure, and then, therapy to come back to speed." The dark-haired agent turned his head away and gazed out the window. I think I'll go home to recuperate. Home...as in Wisconsin."

_And take some time to think about things? I hope you get it all sorted out, my friend._ "No problem. We'll miss seeing you around, but you do what you need to get better."

The unit leader didn't turn. "Right now I think you're about the only person who would actually miss me, D."

"Well, I can't say I disagree with you at this exact moment in time." D had never been one to whitewash things for any of them. "But you three run deep, no matter what's been going on lately. And you _are_ an asset to our team. I want you to know that."

Jack smiled at his old friend. "Thanks again, D. I wasn't sure how I'd explain this whole situation to Bobby or even Myles, seeing as it is supposed to stay on the down-low."

"I think telling them that you were injured during a training exercise will be sufficient. They know the drill well enough to read between the lines."

The shorter man nodded slightly and looked out the window again. "Tell me something, D. Have you ever lost _everything_ that was important to you? Before you ever realized _how_ important it really was?" He glanced over just long enough to catch the older man's nod. "And did you find it again?"

Dimitrius paused before answering, waiting for the right words. "When I let go, I found that what came back was better than I could have imagined."

Now Jack faced him directly. "Did it hurt?"

"Oh, yeah. Hardest thing I have ever done. Once, Donna thought about calling the wedding off and I had to let her go, hoping I would be the path she chose in the end. I was scared to death to be without her, but I had to ride it out. When she came back, she was settled in her self and I was ready to really commit." His dark eyes met Jack's. "Not everything works out the way we want. Sometimes, change happens for the better. Sometimes, it feels more like the worse, but if you wait, the sun will eventually come out again."

"So, you're telling me to just be patient?"

"For starters; the rest you'll have to find out for yourself," replied the older man. He put the car in park. "We're here. Do you need a hand with your bag?"

Jack released the seatbelt and opened the door. "Nah, I can manage. I won't be coming in. I'm going to book a flight out ASAP for the surgeon at home."

"The team will wonder about you."

"I'm sure you'll handle it well, D. You always do," he smirked back.

Dimitrius held out his hand and Jack shook it. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Jack. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do." The brown-headed man watched the car pull away and turned with a sigh before going up the long stairway.

* * *

**Fifty-one-Hoover Building (Monday Morning)**

Dimitrius Gans walked into the Bullpen. Everyone was already at work, with the exception of Jack Hudson. He cleared his throat and signaled Levi to gain Sue's attention. When she looked up, he began. "In case you haven't noticed, Jack isn't here today.."

"I hadn't; but then, I was busy with paperwork." Myles leaned back in his chair, fingers resting lightly on his keyboard. His blue-gray eyes were somber.

Bobby glared at the blond man. "He's probably running late after last night's hockey game went into double overtime." A yawn caught the Aussie mid-speech, as if to emphasize his point. "He _should_ be here shortly..."

"He's probably just stuck in traffic." Tara glanced from one man to the other. "There was a horrible pile-up around there earlier on this morning. He could be sitting there, wishing he were here."

Myles rolled his eyes and turned his attention to D.

The acting supervisor ignored the tension, knowing they would have to work it out sooner or later. _Sooner, I hope._

"As I was saying, Jack will be out for the next three weeks at least. He tore his shoulder up during a training exercise late Saturday. As of last night, he was flying to Wisconsin to see his family doctor and have the repair surgery done there. He is in for a minimum of three weeks of PT to strengthen his shoulder, and will likely take a couple weeks of his vacation time afterward to get back to 100%."

He held up a hand before the questions started flying fast and furious. "No, I don't know the hospital. Yes, you can call his cell. Yes, he is coming back as soon as his doctor clears it. No, you can't have his desk. No, we will not have a temp. Anything else you can ask me a bit later. Now, please get to work on those piles before Randy comes to find them."

D left the stunned room and shook his head as it exploded into sound behind him._ I think you'll find what you were looking for__,__ Jack__;__and a few others might see themselves doing the same thing._ He shook his head and sighed as his footsteps faded down the hall.

* * *

In the Bullpen, Bobby rounded his desk and was in Myles' face. "What is up with you, mate?" His words were tightly whispered, fists almost knuckle white.

The Bostonian narrowed his eyes, but not before glancing around at the tense faces in the room. "I don't think we want to have this conversation here, Manning." His voice was icy cool and very quiet. "Conference room in five." He dusted off his jacket as the Aussie pushed away, a curt nod the only response.

Sue watched the exchange, confusion and hurt in her features. _Father?_ she found herself praying, _what is happening here?_

A touch on her shoulder had her gazing up at Lucy.

"You okay?" Dark cocoa eyes held tears that threatened to spill. "Did you know about this accident?"

Mutely, the blond analyst shook her head. ME NOT KNOW

Tara stopped at the desk. "You two okay?" She jerked her chin towards the two men and snorted. "They took it well."

Three pairs of eyes watched as the desk partners glared at each other until one finally left the room, only to be followed by the other.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Here we go. Males battling for dominance, testosterone overload..." She turned away as her phone rang. PHONE

Sue nodded and smiled tiredly as Tara patted her hand in sympathy before heading back to her own desk. Unsure of what to do, the blond analyst dove into the pile of forms Randall Pitts had so graciously had left for her to correct.

* * *

The door locked with a quiet, ear-shattering click. Like Titans, the two agents squared off on either side of the table.

"What the bloody hell—?"

"Would you mind telling me—?"

Both stopped as soon as they started. Myles gestured for Bobby to go first.

"Why are you poking at Jack?" The Aussie gave an ice-breaking glare.

"I said nothing I've not said a hundred times before with equal jesting. Perhaps your perception has changed. Why are you _defending_ him, knowing the stunt he pulled?" Myles raised his chin ever so slightly, giving the appearance of looking down his nose at the other man.

Fire flared momentarily. "Because he's my best mate, and while you have a right to be a bit wonked, parading it into the office every bloody second isn't helping." He sat with a thud, drumming his fingers on the table top. "Besides, if anyone is going to be on Sparky's case right now, it should be me." He turned his stare to a spot just beyond Myles' shoulder.

A blond brow lifted in curiosity. "Oh? And what has our illustrious leader done to earn _your_ ire?"

Bobby drew his gaze to the other man's face, blue eyes narrowing. "Let's just say the past two days have gotten me to thinking about a few different things."

With great reluctance, the Bostonian passed on the open-door insult. Instead, he opted to seat himself, steepling his hands in thought. "I see. I take it there have been some...unpleasant occurrences for you as well?" At the other's nod, he continued. "I propose a truce."

"Yeah. What's that?"

To Myles' discerning eye, Bobby looked more than just physically tired. "That we refrain from discussing this until such a time that _both_ of us can rationally participate." When the Aussie made to protest, he held up a hand. "_I_ have to think of my trainee right now. _You_ have your issues to deal with."

A slight knock on the door startled both men. The muffled voice came through, saying, "Bobby? Myles? Are you okay?"

The dark-headed agent gave a twisted grin. "That's our girl, keeping tabs on us." He rose, right hand extended. "Pax, mate."

"Pax."

Knocking sounded again, a bit louder, and Myles walked over to unlock the door. It opened slowly with Sue peeking in. Not seeing any blood, she gave a shy smile. OKAY YOUQQ

The taller agent managed to suppress a smile, but there was a fond warmth in his eyes. "All is well here," he said. "We have to meet with Tompkins in ten minutes. I'll leave you two alone." He strode down the hall to the Bullpen.

The analyst watched him go, her brow furrowed at his last remark. She turned to face the Aussie. "Are _you_ okay, Bobby?"

"Aye, darlin'. Just tired is all." He tried to grin at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Hers narrowed. NO LIE YOU She placed a hand to her heart.

Bobby sighed, puffing out his cheeks. He stood slowly and tried to sign NO LIE ME. At her raised eyebrow, he frowned. "I wasn't lying. I _am_ tired."

She bit her lip, trying to read his body language. It said tired, but he was holding back. She knew it, and he knew she did. "Just promise me you'll tell me when you can."

"You drive a hard bargain, darlin'." Steel blues met her gaze and he nodded. "I promise." With a wink, he shooed her out of the conference room. "You'd better catch up with Myles before he comes looking for you."

She reached up and touched a finger to his temple, the gesture reassuring to both of them. With a swirl, she was gone and he sagged against the wall, spent. _Sparky, what have you done to us.

* * *

_

**Fifty-two-Bobby Manning's Apt (Monday evening)**

It had been a long morning, and an even longer afternoon. Lucy had stared at him the whole day, her brown eyes boring into his every move. That had been tiring to say the least.

At least Sue and Myles had been able to steer clear of the rotor's questions of "What do you think happened?," "Why didn't he call us or at least Sue?," "Are you sure you don't know what's going on?," and his favorite, "Who won the turf fight?"

At one point, Tara had tried to ask a question, but he had snapped a pencil when he realized the query was directed at him. She'd ducked behind her monitor, and he sighed before apologizing profusely.

Quitting time had finally rolled around, and the Aussie beat a hasty retreat from the Hoover building.

_Jack, I'm going to kill you, mate._ Bobby sat in the dark of his apartment now, a beer in one hand and a letter clutched in the other. _If you hadn't screwed up, I wouldn't even be considering this letter_.

He leaned his head back against the couch and tried to relax, but his mind was in turmoil. _Four months ago, I never would have imagined leaving the FBI. Hell, not even Darcy's leaving had me thinking along this line._ Taking a deep breath, Bobby counted to ten before exhaling.

The buzzer interrupted his meditation. He sat very still, waiting for the visitor to go away. He knew it wasn't Sue, and anyone else would get tired and leave.

"I know you're in there, Manning."

Except this one. _Crap_. He took a few seconds to try and ride the quiet out, but the sound of the lock being jimmied had him off the couch and to the door in a flash.

"Myles!" he hissed as he yanked the door open and pulled the Bostonian in. "Don't be messing up my locks."

The blond agent raised a brow. "You taught me better than that, Manning. 'Never leave a mark.'"

Once the door closed, the two were standing in the dark. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need to talk."

"Since when do _you_ play therapist for the group?" Bobby grumped into the living area and resumed his flop on the couch. A light suddenly flipped on, catching the Aussie by surprise. "Oy! You could give a guy some warning." He shielded his eyes with the letter in his hand.

"I must say I am impressed, Koala boy. I didn't know your skills included reading in the dark," Myles mused as he removed his coat and laid it across the back of a chair. He noted the half-empty bottle and raised a brow. "Bad day?"

Blue eyes rolled, and a groan escaped. "You don't know the half of it. You and Sue had it easy being down in Tompkins' office today."

"I imagine our fair rotor had a question or two directed at you, then?" At the tired nod, Myles continued. "Made harder to fend off due to your... disagreement with Jack?"

Bobby rubbed his brow wearily. "Why am I talking to you, again?"

"Because we called a truce until we could work this thing out."

"I suppose." The Aussie sat forward, finishing off the bottle before meeting his friend's gaze. "You ready for this?"

Myles sat easily on the opposite recliner. "Whenever you are."

"He told me he doesn't trust Sue."

"I know," the Harvard grad sighed. "He told me the same thing. Rather an ironic little twist of fate, wouldn't you say? I was the one spouting off the first few months she was here, and now I'm defending her to him."

Bobby couldn't resist a wan smile. "Who knew?"

Myles glanced soberly at the Aussie. "Do you know if they talked yet?"

"I know he talked to her this morning." A look of disgust crossed the normally cheerful face. "He came to see me afterwards."

"From your look, I surmise things didn't go well. He told _her_ he doesn't trust her?"

Bobby seemed to chill up as he re-played the conversation in his head. "Not exactly." He stared at his hands.

Myles stood, then paced, thinking. "Bobby, what did he say to her then? I need to talk to her, too, and I need to know how much of _my_ conversation with Jack to tell her. It's important. I—"

"He told her he didn't trust her God like she did." The statement was almost inaudible, but Bobby's voice began to rise as his anger took hold again. "He told her a lie... He told her a damn lie and then wanted me to... I dunno, take his side. I don't know if it's true, that he's having a faith crisis, but it sure isn't his main problem with her."

"Oh, sweet heaven. It's worse than I thought." The blond agent pressed his fingers over the bridge of his nose. "I threatened to transfer and take Sue with me. So much damage has been done already, but when she finds out he lied to her..."

"That's not all he's done." Steel-blue eyes looked ahead, staring a hole in the wall.

"What? What else?" Blue-gray eyes narrowed. "No... not you, too."

Bobby sighed heavily. "I'm his best mate. We've been friends a long time. He should have trusted me... I'd die before letting anything bad happen to _any_ of the team, much less Sue..." He rubbed on the arm of the sofa absently, coming to a decision. Looking up to face Myles directly, he said, "Jack pulled classified records."

The Harvard grad stopped in shock. "He _what_?"

Misery was etched in the Aussie's features as he nodded. "He pulled mine, hers, and a Black Ops agent's in order to fill in some gaps from a case."

"Oh, God." Myles sat slowly on the edge of the recliner, trying to process this latest development. "That's... Bobby, that serious misconduct. What are—?"

"That's why I'm talking to you, mate. This mess is too big for me to go it alone."

"Shit." The Aussie looked up at him abruptly, and Myles shrugged. "Sorry. But there are times..."

"No kidding. I just want to know what he's trying to gain with all of this. Pushing Sue away, threatening me…" Bobby paused before going on. "I need a vacation."

"Threatening _you_? You? Why and with what?"

The lanky Aussie stood, pacing the room in long strides. "That's the problem! I dunno why. He's been on Ops before. He seems to think Sue and I owe him an explanation. We were sworn to secrecy...I...I can't tell him. And he won't take no for an answer." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "He's bonzo."

"You may be right." Myles also stood and walked to the window, staring out at the night sky for a moment. "You realize that if we don't report this, — the classified files, I mean, — we're as guilty as he is," he said softly. "And if we do, the team is destroyed forever."

"Myles." There was a peculiar edge to the other man's voice.

The Harvard grad continued, almost talking to himself now. "Why? Why is this going on? It can't be simple jealousy; he knows neither of us have designs on Sue that way. Control? Possible... it shows up in other areas of his work, but usually in a positive way... what's changed?"

"Myles, I've been offered an opportunity to transfer." He waved the letter he'd been holding the whole time.

The blond agent swung around. "Where?"

"It wouldn't be permanent, and before now, I really wouldn't have considered it—"

Myles picked up on the fact that Bobby was making a point to _not _say where. "Is it with the same group you were with before? With Sue?"

The Aussie turned away, not able to say yes, but betraying it nonetheless.

"I understand." Myles leaned against the windowsill, his arms folded over his chest. "What do you think this will do to the already tenuous thread your friendship with Jack is hanging by? Or does it still matter?"

"I dunno." Bobby started his pacing again. "I just dunno, mate. How am I supposed to deal with this? I can't hide this from Sue. She'll know. I never thought I'd be forced to seriously decide between a mate and a sheila in something like this."

"That was my next question," Myles said gently. "What do you think it will do to the new, deeper friendship you have with Sue?"

The tone of the query halted him in his tracks. "Is it that obvious?"

"That you share something the rest of us can know nothing about? Yes." The blue-gray eyes were solemn, concerned. "Is it more?"

"Do you ever feel a pull to do something and not know why, only that you need to, that it's the right thing to do?"

"On occasion. Like the need to let Sue spread her wings a bit more than she had previously. I knew I was walking a thin line, Bobby. I just never realized how far things would go." He laughed under his breath. "I almost got punched out the other night because I dared to tell him that I was more prepared for a relationship with her than he was."

"You—"

Myles held up a hand. "Not that I was looking for one, mind you, just that I was more prepared for one."

"I was gonna say you actually said that to him? Good on ya, mate." A hint of smile ghosted across his face before disappearing behind his serious look. "It's not...personal, but it is. God, I almost wish it had been Sparky to have been the one going to meet her that day." He pinned Myles with a glare. "I need to tell you something. And you can never repeat it."

There was a sober nod. "All right."

The Aussie nodded. "If it _had_ been Jack meeting her that day, a man would have died. I can't take it back, and I wouldn't, not for anything. We were in an impossible situation, and impossible things had to be done." He took a breath. "Let her fly, Myles. She can do it." The confidence in his voice showed in his eyes as well.

"I know." The simple statement said more than anything how far they'd come. "The question is, can she do it _without_ you right now, when every other part of her life is turned sideways? I'm her trainer, Bobby; that puts a limit on how much I can be her friend at the moment."

"I knew you'd see it, Myles. Einstein with a brain, and all that." The jibe was soft, befitting the seriousness of the conversation. "She'll need a good friend. I'll stay for now."

"Is that what you were referring to by 'a pull to do something and not know why'?" Myles asked.

"Standing by her? Or was it something else and I just got sidetracked?"

Bobby bit the inside of his cheek, trying to gauge whether or not the Bostonian would laugh at him if he told him the truth. _Ha! No lying for you, Bobb-o. _"I trust her. I can let her go. She needs that."

Blond brows raised in a bit of confusion as to what the Aussie was really saying, but he let it go. "So," he sighed, turning his gaze to the window again, "the only problem remains: what do we do about Jack? Some thing's eating at him, Manning, and I don't think it's just a trust issue. Though heaven knows he's burned that bridge a dozen times over in the last forty-eight hours." He sighed, turning to gaze out the window again. "If we mutiny, so to speak, and tell D about the reports, D will have no choice, but to report him. I don't know that I'm ready to do that, but neither am I prepared to let him continue to ride roughshod over all of us."

"Let me try to talk to him one more time, after his surgery. If this time away doesn't help settle things, maybe we can... ah, bloody hell, mate. This is one of those things Sue is supposed to handle." He pulled at his hair, a growl escaping.

"I don't know that she'd want to right now." Myles sighed. "I'll keep an eye on her and gauge how she's doing. Maybe we can get this all resolved before it blows up in our faces."

"Maybe." Both men stood, Myles slipping into his jacket. A hand on his shoulder stopped him at the door. "Thanks, mate. Thanks for listening."

The Bostonian merely gave a slight smile before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Fifty-three- Sue and Lucy's apt. (late Monday Night)**

Sue sighed, her hand straying to the golden fur beside her. Levi rolled his eyes up, seeking his mistress' face, hoping to see a smile. It wasn't there. With a doggie huff, he shifted to rest his head on her thigh, closing his eyes as she absently played with his coat.

"What am I going to do, boy? Huh?" She bent down and gave him a swift hug before rising. Determined steps took her to the door, purse in hand. It was with a second sigh that the blond turned and slid down the wall, seating herself on the floor. "I can't. As much as I want to, I have to stand on my own."

Levi pushed himself into her arms, nuzzling her neck. He loved her and didn't understand the upset in her world. All would be well, if he just loved her enough.

Sue pulled back and smiled at the Golden. "You won't leave me right now. Love, food, and a good scratch is all you need, right?"

He snuffed and gave her a wet kiss.

"All right. I think I will have to pray some more. With Jack at home, and Bobby and Myles at odds, we need all the help we can get." She rose and went into her room, Levi following. At his pleading look, she tried to look stern. "You know you aren't supposed to be up here, but I'll let you this time. I need all the support I can handle."

As the dog leapt to the bed, she picked up her Bible and sat beside him. _Where should I look, Father?_ Sue worried her lip, opening the Book and letting her finger scan the titles of the individual books. _Psalms? No. I'm not in need of lifting up, so much as encouragement._

Her lamp flickered, indicating an incoming call. She left the Bible on her bed to answer the phone. A few minutes later she returned, Lucy having called to check on her. Flipping the pages, the blond glanced over the various Proverbs she had underlined and sighed. _Wisdom is good but I need to know this will be all right again. Not necessarily the way it was, but...at least right._

Ecclesiastes followed Proverbs and she scanned the first chapter, then the second, coming to rest on the third. It was that one, the one that had been made into a song. **To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant and a time to pluck up that which is planted; a time to kill and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up...**

That certainly fit her team at this point. _Changing partners, working with another team; we seem to be falling apart. And this whole thing with Bobby and Myles...I really don't understand it right now._

**A time to weep..**_._ She paused here. Weeping had been a big part of her weekend. But the second half of the pair brought a smile to her face. **...and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; a time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing...** Unconsciously she hugged herself, but realized that she was in the time of refraining.

**A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away...** She frowned at the words. _I've done both. I've gotten and kept, then, lost and cast away...or have been cast away..._ A tear threatened to spill, and she dashed at it.

**A time to rend..**_._If today was any indication, rending was happening now, more so than ever.

**...A time to sew; a time to keep silent, and a time to speak. **If these past weeks were any indication, the silence was over for a while, and she had to learn to speak her heart as well as her mind.

**A time to love, and a time to hate..**_**.**_ Sue refused to make comparisons. _Hate is__such a strong word, but it was used with a reason. I hope I never have to truly use that part._

**A time of war, and a time of peace.** She closed her eyes, warring with herself and praying for peace. _Father, are you reminding me that change is a natural course? If so, let this season pass as it may, and help me to be at peace, even when my heart is unsettled._

Rising from the bed, she changed for the night and climbed under the covers. Levi crept closer, snuggling next to her, and she fell asleep, grateful for his unconditional love.

**THE END**

**A/N: Ecclesiastes 3:1-8 **

**A/N 2: Thanks to you who have read and stayed with this story. I appreciate your time. The next story, THINGS CHANGE, is written, and will be posted on Thursday, real life permitting. Again, many thanks to aubrey's mom for applying the red pen and the occasional beta to get Bobby and Miles in the right voices. Who knew?  
**


End file.
